


And then it was you

by Inniscarlet



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inniscarlet/pseuds/Inniscarlet
Summary: Chloe's been married to Chicago for 5 years now and they have a beautiful 3 year old little boy. What happens when she meets a certain brunette in the park?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 62
Kudos: 248





	1. The first time ever I saw your face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's been a while since my last work but here you have something to keep your mind busy :)  
> All mistakes are on me! (Sorry English it's not my first language)  
> Hope you like it!

It's a hot day in New York and Chloe doesn't want to stay at home. She knows that Chicago likes to stay at home when he can. She doesn't blame him. He works in the army and most of the time he is out for months. He came back a month ago and they haven't left the house since. She knows that he is a good man and he loves her deeply. As for her, she does love him, but she knows that she is not in love anymore. They were the perfect couple since they started dating. It was easy to love him, what wasn't easy were the long months without him. They've been together for 5 years now and it seems like she has only seen him for a whole year in total. They got married within 3 months of being together as he was going to be away for a year and a half. His parents weren't really happy about it but at the end they loved Chloe as their own daughter. The most time they've been together was when she was pregnant and baby Jake came to their lives. It was perfect, the three of them together as a family. But now he is 3 and he barely knows his dad.

"Daddy I want to go to the park" little Jake is sitting on top of Chicago with a pouty face.

"Sorry Jaky, daddy is tired. Another day ok?" Chloe is watching the interaction from the door.

"You're mean. I don't like you" Jake gets up from his dad and run to Chloe. "Mommy...can you take me?" She watches her son with tears in his eyes and how Chicago hasn't even blink. He is just sitting there watching TV and not even caring that his son is upset with him.

"Of couse I'll take you" She picks him up. "Why don't you go to your room and get change huh?" He beams at her and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you mommy!!" He screams as she puts him back down and he runs off to his bedroom. "You could have at least try" She speaks to Chicago and he sighs.

"Look Chloe, I know ok? I'm trying." He gets up and takes her hand.

"No you're not!" She takes her hand away frustrated. One thing was when it was only the both of them, but now she wouldn't let anyone hurt her little boy, not even him. "He's been patience with you and for god's sake, he is only 3 and he has accepted every single time you've said no to him. He wants his daddy, can't you see that?" She hears little footsteps getting closer so she speaks softer. "You should start acting like his father or trust me you are going to lose him. Both of us." At this he looks to the floor and it's about to speak when Jake appears next to his mother.

"Ready mommy" She smiles down at him and takes his little hand.

"Hey Jaky, you want me to go with you?" Chloe smiles softly at Chicago and then looks at Jake who has a frown on his little face and he shakes his head no and hides in Chloe's legs.

"Jake sweetie, you wanted daddy to come before" He looks up at her with those big blue eyes he has.

"Just mommy and Jake. No daddy" You could see the heartbreak in Chicago's face. Chloe was about to say something to her son when Chicago got up.

"It's ok Chloe. I think you're right Jaky, you should go with mommy. I'll stay and make dinner for you guys. Sounds good?" Chloe smiled at that but her son wasn't having it. He didn't change his face one bit. Chloe nodded at Chicago and left with her son to the park giving Chicago a kiss on his cheek before they left.

They were in the car singing together as they usually do. Chloe could see her son relaxing and that cheeky smile back on his face. She didn't know what to do. Her son wanted Chicago's attention so badly and it was clear that Chicago didn't know how to interact with his own son. They arrived at the park and by the time they got to the swings Jake was giggling nonstop. Chloe knows how much going outside means to her son. He loves the sun and the trees, even though Chloe would freak out badly when Jake would try to climb those said trees.

"Hi! I'm Brooke" Chloe watched as a little blonde took her son's hand and shaked it. She laughed at her son's puzzled face. The girl who was about the same age as Jake was grinning. "let's play together". Jake looked at her mother who nodded in agreement smiling.

"Brooke! You little chipmunk! Don't run away from me like that" The brunette woman was out of breath. She looked at Chloe and froze. "Oh! Hi! Sorry if she was bothering you guys" The woman smiled and Chloe couldn't help her own smile.

"That's fine, she is not bothering" Chloe smiled politely and watched the kids running around laughing. "Your daughter is really cute" The woman laughed and sat next to Chloe in the bench.

"She is not my daughter. I'm Brooke's aunty" Chloe nodded and smiled. "I'm Beca by the way. I mean, if our kids are gonna play together the least I can do is to introduce myself" Beca gave Chloe her hand to shake, but Chloe was taken aback by how beautiful the woman's smile was. She composed herself and smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Nice to meet you Beca, I'm Chloe and that little man there is my son Jake" Chloe took Beca's hand and shaked it. "I'm guessing she learnt this from you then?" Chloe looked at their hands that were still shaking and laughed. Beca smirked and Chloe swore she felt something in her stomach.

"Sure thing she did. I swear her mother is going to kill me one day" Beca looked at the kids and laughed. "I think they're having fun"

And they were. Chloe was happy to see Jake like that again. Since Chicago was back they've only played inside the house. Jake loved to play with other kids. She remembers how hard it was for her to drop him off at daycare the first time. For her of course, he was happy to be there with so many children. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Beca's phone started to ring.

"Hey Bree!...She is fine....She is inside the lake with her clothes on" Chloe wasn't paying attention at the phone call but she laughed hearing Beca's comment. She looked at her and she was smirking. "Come on, it was fun Bree....Stop worrying...go have fun with Jesse. You can pick her up tonight....yes I know....yes I know" Beca rolled her eyes at whatever the person on the phone was telling her. "Bye Bree!" She hung up the phone and sighed. "My goodness that woman. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. Brooke's mom I guess?" Beca nodded. "We moms can be a little overprotective sometimes." She nodded laughing as the kids ran towards them.

"Mommy! Can we have dinner with Brooke?"---"Beca! Can we have dinner with Jake?" They were doing the best puppy eyes they could. Jake's blue eyes were filled with excitement and Chloe wanted to say yes so he would stay this happy. But Chicago was making dinner for them.

"Jake...daddy is making dinner for us tonight remember?" She smiled apologetically to Beca.

"And we are having dinner with Stace tonight chipmunk" Beca said. Both kids lost their happy faces at the same time. "But..." They both looked hopefully to Beca. "if your mom gives me her number maybe we can meet up again? How does it sound?" Beca said to Jake who beamed at her. Beca looked to Chloe and smiled. She wasn't sure if she meant to do this because she couldn't stand to see those kids sad or because she wanted to spend more time with the redhead. But she was sure that she wasn't going to forget her beautiful face.

"YES!" Jake screamed at his mom. "Come on mommy, give it" Chloe laughed at her son's behaviour.

"Sure." Beca gave Chloe her phone so she could write down her number. "There you go. Text me so I can have yours as well" Chloe was thankful for Beca's idea. Her son was happy again.

"Ok chipmunk! I think it's time for us to go and get some pizza and home to Stacie" Brooke nodded and smiled. "Now...what have I told you..." Beca raised her eyebrow to Brooke and smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and to play with you Jake. You too redhead mommy" Chloe and Beca laughed.

"Such a gentlewoman you have there" Beca nodded proudly. "Thank you Brooke and we will see you soon ok? And my name is Chloe so you can call me that"

"Yes! Very soon. Like tomorrow soon!" Jake said smiling from ear to ear.

"We will see Jake. Now let's go home to daddy, shall we?" At that Jake frowned and crossed his little arms. Chloe sighed and bent down "Jake come on...daddy loves you" She spoke softly to him. Meanwhile, Beca was picking Brooke up and looking at the redhead with a softsmile.

"He doesn't" He got closer to Beca and hold onto her leg. Beca looked down at him and shuffled his hair.

"Hey bug" Beca said and Jake looked up to her. "Are you a big man?" He let go of her leg and nodded. "Then I want to ask you something" Chloe was looking at them.

"What?" Jake asked looking at Beca and Brooke.

"Can you take mommy home? I think she is tired and needs to eat something. Can you do that for me?" He looked at her and then to Chloe who was smiling softly at him. Then she bent down carefully as she had Brooke in her arms and whispered to Jake loud enough. "I know you can do it dude. That's why you're wearing a superhero shirt. I know you are one and I will keep your secret. We will, right Brooke?" The little girl smiled and nodded. Jake was thrilled with the idea of Beca thinking he was a superhero. He nodded smiling to her. Beca got up and Jake walked next to his mom.

"Let's go mommy" Chloe didn't know how to thank the girl so she walked to her holding Jake's hand and gave her a one arm hug.

"Thank you Beca" She smiled to her and Beca just winked.

"No problem red. See you soon bug!" Jake waved goodbye smiling.

* * *

Beca and Brooke walked to their favourite pizza place and went home. Stacie was talking on the phone when they arrived. Brooke run to her and Stacie kneeled down to hug the little girl. Beca laughed and went to leave the pizza box to the kitchen. She wasn't able to stop thinking about the redhead.

"Hey stranger!" Stacie said as she walked into the kitchen and hugged Beca from behind. "Are you getting shorter?" Beca scoffed as Stacie laughed.

"Fuck off" Stacie laughed louder. "Where did you leave her?" She said looking for Brooke.

"She is watching cartoons. What did you do today?" Stacie was getting the table ready to have dinner.

"We went to the park. The one next to the academy" Stacie nodded. "We had a good time. She met this little boy who I swear Stace, had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" Stacie smirked at her friend "and...so did his mom"

"I knew it! You had that look on your face" She sat down and called Brooke. "Dinner time!" Brooke came and sat down at her usual spot. "So tell me...does she have a name?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Beca who just rolled her eyes.

"You're being ridiculous" She said giving Brooke her pizza.

"Alright then....hey little B, what did you do today?"

"We went to the park with Jake and....oh yeah...Claudia" Beca laughed but didn't correct her.

"So Claudia..." Stacie wasn't done. "Is she pretty?" Brooke was happily eating her pizza and nodded.

"Super pretty aunty Stace"

Beca decided to let them talk and she texted Aubrey to let her know they were home having dinner. Stacie talked a bit more with Brooke and tried to get more information but at the end Brooke just kept going on and on about how much fun she had with Jake. They finished their pizza and went to watch a movie on the sofa with popcorn. It was Beca's turn to choose a movie, but she knew what her little chipmunk wanted to watch. So she pressed play and Brooke's eyes lighted up when Frozen 2 started. Stacie looked at Beca and mouthed _'you're a softie'_ what Beca answered with a shrug. Beca got up and went to get a beer from the fridge and decided to text the redhead now that Stacie was busy. She could hear her singing along with Brooke.

_**To Redhead:** Hi! It's Beca here. Hope you guys arrived safe and sound. Today was fun. _

She left her phone in the counter to open her beer and it beeped. She saw a text from Chloe. ' _That was fast'_ she thought.

 _ **From Redhead:**_ Hey :)- _Such a gentlewoman even by text. I hope we can see each other again soon. Jake hasn't stop talking about you._

Beca went back to the living room and saw Stacie and Brooke engrossed with the movie so she answered.

_**To Redhead:** Of couse I am ;)- Sure. Brooke as well. I think Stacie knows your son as well as her right now. LOL._

There was a knock on the door and Beca looked at both of them...Nothing...they didn't even flinch. She laughed and went to the door to reveal Aubrey and Jesse there. 

"Hey sis" Jesse went in and hug Beca. "How's my little girl?"

"Fine, she is there watching Frozen 2 with Stace" Beca pointed to the couch.

"I was talking about you" Jesse smirked and Beca slapped his arm. Aubrey rolled her eyes at them.

"You are adults now. Start acting like you should. Now...Brooke? Honey come on! We have to go" Brooke looked up and shook her head no. "Come on, it's late."

"But...Elsa...." Beca laughed and watched how Aubrey melted with her daugther's cuteness. 

"Come on chipmunk, we can finish it next time" 

Brooke wasn't happy but didn't say anything else. Jesse and Aubrey were raising her right. She hugged Stacie and then Beca who picked her up. "I had so much fun today chipmunk! Let's do it again soon ok?" Brooke smiled and nodded. Jesse took her from his sister's arms. "She is probably going to fall asleep shortly"

Aubrey kissed her daughter's face and nodded. "Thank you Beca! We owe you one." 

"That's fine. I love to spend time with her. Anytime" She smiled and they all said their goodbyes. Beca closed the door and sat next to Stacie. She saw her phone lighting up.

"So...wanna talk about Claudia?" Beca laughed and took her phone. 

"Goodnight Stace" She got up and went to her room and left a pouty Stace in the living room.

* * *

Chloe and Jake arrived and Chicago was waiting for them with tha table already set up. Chloe smiled lovely to her husband who smiled back at her. He went to them and gave Chloe a kiss. Jake pushed him away of her. Since he was able to, he would push people away from Chloe. It was his mommy and only his. Chicago laughed and put her hands up in surrender.

"Jake...we've talked about this. That's not nice" She scolded him.

"But...mommy..."

"No buts. I will always be yours. But you have to learn to share ok?" He nodded sadly. "What do you say?"

"Sorry daddy.."

"It's ok Jaky. Come here" Jake smiled and ran to his father who picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Would you like some cheeseburguers?" Jake's whole face lighted up and looked at his mother. "I think that's a yes" Chicago chuckled.

Chloe looked at them with pure adoration in her eyes. That's what she's always wanted. Chicago and Jake getting along. They enjoyed their dinner while Jake told everything he did with Brooke at the park. He was so excited that she needed to calm him down from time to time or he would choked with his food. Chicago was listening the whole time. It seems that their talk earlier that day worked. Even if at the end she wasn't in love anymore...she wanted a father for their son. 

"And then Beca told me that she...she...she knows I'm a superhero" It was the cutest sight. She then felt her phone going off.

_**From unknown:** Hi! It's Beca here. Hope you guys arrived safe and sound. Today was fun. _

She smiled at her phone, saved Beca's number and typed back. "Who's Beca?" Chicago asked Chloe.

 _ **To Gentlewoman:**_ Hey :)- _Such a gentlewoman even by text. I hope we can see each other again soon. Jake hasn't stop talking about you._

She saw Chicago looking at her waiting for an answer. "Oh, sorry. Beca is Brooke's aunty. The girl who was playing with Jake today" She smiled fondly and Chicago nodded as her phone went off again.

_**From Gentlewoman:** Of couse I am ;)- Sure. Brooke as well. I think Stacie knows your son as well as her right now. LOL._

She laughed again but a little louder this time and got a confused look from Chicago who was looking at her and then at her phone.

"Who are you texting?" He said.

"Is it Beca mommy?" Jake was thrilled to think that it was Beca.

"You gave her your number? Why?" He wasn't mad. Just curious. 

"Oh, em yeah it's Beca sweetie." At this Jake got up from his chair and started to jump up and down. "I gave her my number because Brooke and Jake really enjoyed today. So we thought it would be a good idea to meet again sometime." Chicago nodded but didn't say anything else.

"I like Beca daddy. She is cool. And Brooke! she is so funny" Chicago smiled sadly to his son. He knew he had to win him back. 

"Then I guess I will have to meet her huh?" Jake nodded excitedly!

"That would be awesome!" Chicago smiled back at his energetic son.

Chloe looked at both of them and decided to try something. "Hey sweetie, would you like daddy to get you ready for bed?" Chicago looked afraid of his son's answer. Jake who looked like he was giving it a thought, looked at his dad and smiled.

"Yes. Daddy can put me to bed today" Chloe smiled proudly to her son.

"Well then, off you go. Come on! It's pass your bed time." They both got up and went to get ready. Chicago looked back at her and mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded smiling and started to clean the table. She heard them upstairs laughing together and she could hear Jake speaking ' _but mommy is mine ok?'_. Oh that kid. She didn't know what to do with him. And then it clicked in her brain. He didn't push Beca away when she hugged her. ' _Why?'_ she thought.

"Hey mommy! You coming to say night?" She laughed at her son. 

"Coming!!" She screamed back and took her phone to text the woman before going upstairs.

 **_To Gentlewoman:_ ** _I think we are going to be really fast friends Becs. Nighty night. :)_

She gave her son a goodnight kiss and leave to her room with Chicago. They sleep in the same room, in the same bed but nothing has happened for a long time. He kissed her goodnight and goes to his side of the bed turning on his side. She does the same. Just before she closed her eyes she saw the light in her phone telling her she's got a message. She carefully takes the phone and check it. Trying her best not to wake up Chicago.

 _**From Gentlewoman:** _ _So...when are you free? ;)_

She feels gushy and it's been a while since she felt that. She also feels guilty...she doesn't want to feel that way with him next to her. She decided to leave the phone and get some sleep. Beca's face though? That's what she had in her mind when she fell sleep.


	2. Electricity

Chloe woke up to an empty bed. She looked around but didn't see Chicago around. She got up and looked inside her son's bedroom. She smiled at the sight of his son still sleeping while holding his favourite toy. She made her way to the kitchen where she found Chicago talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes. Yes Sir. I'll be there as soon as I can" Chloe knew who he was talking to. "Yes, thank you. Goodbye". Chicago turned around and saw Chloe there. 

"When?" She asked knowing he had to leave again. 

"Sorry Chloe. I thought this time they were going to let me stay here for good." He reached to her and hold her hand.

"When are you leaving?" She asked again.

"Chloe..." He sighed. "I have to be at the airport as soon as I can...today." She nodded. She knew how this worked. She was used to it by now but her son...it's been 2 amazing weeks for both of them. Chicago's been trying really hard with Jake. They've even got to the park together a few times. 

"How long?" 

"6 months" He looked at her while she nodded. "I swear Chloe that I will tell them to let me stay here after this. I will tell them that I don't want to leave again." She frowned.

"Don't do that" She took her hand away from his. "Don't say things like that when we both know that's not true" She knew Chicago loved his job. She could even dare to say that he loved his job more than anything.

"But it is. My place is here with you and with Jake" He smiled softly at her and she sighed.

"Look...just...go and talk to Jake. You need to say goodbye to him" He undestood and made his way upstairs.

Now Chloe knew what was going to happen. She would spend the next week with her son crying every single day and then he would forget about it. This wasn't fair to him. She decided to start making breakfast while they talked. She would make his son's favourite pancakes. As she was making the mix her phone rang. She checked her phone and saw that it was Beca calling. Oh that woman...Chloe hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. They've been texting quite a lot. She seems to understand Chloe in so many ways. 

"Hello?" She answered. 

" _Hey yourself"_ She swore she could feel the other woman's smile through the phone. " _I was wondering if you and little monster had something to do today?"_ She could hear them talking upstairs and she sighed.

"Well, actually Chicago has to leave today again..." She sighed.

" _Oh man, that sucks...are you ok?" "Am I?"_ She thought to herself. Yes, she was sad and mad about it. But it wasn't because of him leaving her. It was because of him leaving their son. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure. She didn't love him like she should anymore. 

"Yes, I mean, it sucks but I'm fine" 

" _And how's Jake doing?"_ Chloe found herself melting at Beca's caring of her son.

"Well, Chicago is telling him now..." She hadn't heard any screaming or crying...so that was something.

" _Then I better let you go, we can meet another day"_ She sounded a bit dissapointed but understanding as well.

"Actually..." She thought that maybe it would be good for Jake to have a distraction today. "what did you have in mind?"

" _I have Brooke with me for a week cause Aubrey and Jesse had a family emergency back at home...so I thought you could guys come over and have dinner with us and maybe watch a movie or something? I mean if you're up for it?"_ Chloe didn't have to think about it.

"I think that's actually what we are going to need" Having some time with Brooke it was going to be good for Jake. He hasn't stop talking about her. "Want me to bring something?"

" _Well then. Movie night it's on Brooke"_ She heard Brooke's excitement. " _You don't need to bring anything. We have it cover"_

 _"_ Alright then. I guess we 'll see you later" She looked at the stairs and saw Chicago coming with Jake in his arms. "Have to go Becs. Text me your address and the time"

" _Bye red"_

She hung up and saw her little boy with a pout on his face. ' _Is he okay?'_ She mouthed to Chicago who nodded smiling.

"Hey sweetie, would you like some breakfast?" Jake nodded and Chicago put him in his chair. "Good because I made your favourite" 

"Daddy's leaving" She looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. She hugged him tightly. 

"I know baby, it's ok. He is just leaving for a bit and then he will be back with you ok?" Chicago sent her a confused look.

"I will be back to both of you" He said with a bit of worry in his tone. Chloe didn't say anything else. 

* * *

"Alright, let's see...we have pasta for dinner and popcorn for the movie" Beca said to Brooke who was happy she was going to see her friend again.

"Good. What movie are we watching?" She was sitting in the floor playing with some lego and Beca sat down next to her.

"Hey kiddo, today Jake might be a little sad so we can let him pick the movie ok?" Brooke looked up to her aunt.

"Why is he sad?" Beca sighed.

"His daddy has to go away for a while. So...he is sad because he doesn't want his daddy to go" Brooke nodded. 

"Like mommy and daddy?" Beca smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but mommy and daddy are coming next week. Jake's dad is going to be away for a while longer" She looked at her niece. She knew she didn't have to say anything to her, but at the same time it was better if she knew.

"Oh, ok. He can pick the movie" She smiled and continued playing.

She took her phone and texted Chloe.

 **_To Redhead:_ ** _Everything alright? How's Jake? Here you have my address. If you changed your mind it's ok._

She knew she liked her. But at the same time she knew nothing was going to happen. Chloe was married so Beca pushed away those kind of thoughts. They were friends, really good friends and she was happy with that. She was getting everything ready and she only had one more thing to do.

"Stace! Are you there?" She knocked in her friend's room. She heard a 'yes' coming from inside. "Can I come in?" Another 'yes'. She opened the door and there was Stacie in her underwear, getting change. Beca covered her eyes. "Fuck' sake Stacie"

"What?" She could hear the woman's smirk. 

"You could have tell me to wait. I do not need or want to see you like that" She was still covering her eyes and Stacie laughed.

"Oh Beca you're no fun. You can take your hands away now"

"I swear Stacie...if you're not dressed.." Beca took a pick and her friend was fully dressed.

"So what did you need me for?" Stacie started to get her purse ready for work.

"So Chlo...Claudia" Beca smirked "she is coming today for dinner and I wanted to know if you're going to be here as well" 

"Are you having a date midget?" Stacie said taking her hand to her chest in surprise.

"Not a date." She wished it was. "She is bringing Jake to play with Brooke and I already told you, she is married"

"Hasn't stop me before" Beca rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Anyway...are you going to be here?" Stacie nodded. "Ok, good"

"So...if you're not into her...can I make a move?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Beca facepalmed herself.

"No Stace...leave her alone" She went back to Brooke and played with the girl until it was lunch time.

* * *

Jake's been quiet the whole time. They left Chicago at the airport and he didn't say a word. Not to his dad and not to anyone. Chloe tried to make him smile but she was failing. They were in the house having lunch and she thought that maybe they could go earlier to Beca's.

_***Back at the airport.** _

_"You have to be a good boy and take care of mom and the house ok?" Chicago said kneeling in front of his son. He was wearing his army clothes. They heard his flight call._

_"Come on Jake, say goodbye to daddy" Jake hugged his dad but didn't say a word._

_"I'll be here before you know it" Jake let go of him and took his mother's hand. "Take care of each other ok?"_

_Chloe nodded and smiled at him. He got closer to her and when he was going to kiss her lips she moved so the kiss landed on her cheek. He stood there looking at her but was too afraid to ask her about it. So he took a last look at them and crossed the security doors. Chloe picked up his son and walked to the car._

***Present**

_"_ Hey sweetie you know where are we going today?" Jake wasn't crying but he had his pout permanently on his face. No answer. "We are going to see Brooke" That seemed to catch his interest. "We are having dinner at Beca's and you can play with Brooke"

She took her son's plate and put it in the sink. "Why don't you go get ready and choose a few toys you want to take and show Brooke?" He nodded and she could see the little pout starting to leave his face.

"Can I take more than 1?" She smiled at his son's voice.

"Sure sweetie. You can put them in that bag there" He run off to his room. She knew this was the best they could do today. For her son and for herself as well. She then remembered she didn't text Beca back.

 _**To Gentlewoman:** _ _Couldn't answer earlier. We are fine. He is a bit sad but I think he is happy he is going to see Brooke. Do you mind if we go now to yours?_

The sooner they go the sooner her son would be alright. 

_**From Gentlewoman:**_ _No problem at all. Come whenever ;)_

She smiled and got ready herself. Once they got everything, Chloe put her son in the back seat and buckled his seatbelt. "Can we get ice-cream?" Chloe thought it was a great idea. 

"Sure! Let's get ice-cream and go to Beca's" He looked better. He was starting to smile again.

She drove them to the ice-cream shop that google told her it was the nearest to Beca's place. She bought chocolate and vanilla just in case. She found a parking spot and made her way to the door with Jake in her arms. She knocked a few times and the door flew open revealing and out of breath Beca. Chloe chuckled at the sight. 

"Hey! you're here" Beca smiled and let them in. "Hey bug! high five?" She put her hand up and he smiled. He high five her. "Wow dude! Be careful...you're too strong" She took her own hand like it was hurting from the action. Jake was proudly smiling by that. Chloe was just mesmerized at the woman. ' _This woman...I swear..."_ Chloe thought to herself. "Why don't you go and find Brooke? She is going to be really happy to see you" Jake looked at his mom who nodded and put him on the floor.

"Be careful!" She screamed after him. 

"Hey" Beca said this time softly and smiling at the woman.

"Hi Becs" Chloe felt like a teenager talking to her crush.

"Wine?" Beca chuckled and pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh god yes!" Chloe laughed and followed Beca to the kitchen. "You have a beautiful house Beca" You could see from the outside that it was a big house. 

"Thanks, but it's actually Stacie's." She took a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. She left a third one outside. "She will be joining us later" She said gesturing to the third glass.

"So are you guys..." Chloe took her glass and drank. She saw Beca's reaction at her question and she almost spilled the wine. Beca had a disgusted face and shook her head super fast.

"Oh no, no and in a million times no" Chloe laughed. "I mean, she is great, she is pretty and super smart but she is like a sister, I could never see her like that" Beca explained as best as she could.

"Got it." Chloe laughed. "How did you meet?" They've moved to the living room where the kids were playing. Chloe waved hello to Brooke who beamed back at her.

"Well, we've known each other since high school. It's always been her and me." She smiled. " She was my first real friend. I was a bit difficult in high school and I really had no friends until one day she came to me" She laughed at the memory. "She was nuts. She still is. She asked me to help her get a phone number from a guy that was in my class" Chloe listened to the woman smiling. "So yeah, that was it. We then met Aubrey at Uni and it's been the three of us since" Beca smiled at Chloe.

"So Aubrey is married to your brother?" Beca nodded. "That's cute and...maybe a bit weird for you?" Chloe laughed.

"You have no idea. They tried to hide it from me. Total failure." They laughed together. Chloe looked at her son and see how he has forgotten about everything for now and it's playing happily with Brooke. "They were meant to be" Beca stated. 

"You believe in that?" Chloe looked at the floor and Beca watched her. She hasn't talked to Beca about Chicago because it felt weird. But maybe she needed to.

"I do actually" Beca smiled and looked a bit embarrased. "Don't tell Stacie thought" Chloe looked up at Beca and laughed. "I mean, I believe in the idea that when two people are meant to be together, they will find a way. Sometimes it takes a while, and another times like Aubrey and Jesse is something that clicks, like a key into a door." Chloe saw how Beca blushed and looked away. "Don't you believe in soulmates or whatever?"

"I thought I did" Chloe smiled sadly at her son. "I think it's always the same you know? At the beginning everything it's perfect but then it just changes." 

"Chicago?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded. 

"I love him, I do. It's just...I don't think it's love love you know? Am I making any sence?" Chloe laughed a bit and Beca smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"I think I get it" She took Chloe's hand and held it. They both felt like electricity running through their hands at the touch. 

They didn't say anything else about it and started to talk about random stuff. They talked about each other's jobs. Chloe learnt that Beca was a teacher like her. Difference was, she teached little kids how to write and Beca had her own Music Academy. When dinner time arrived they moved to the kitchen and Beca heated the food in the oven. As Chloe called the kids to sit down Stacie opened the door.

"Midget! I'm home" Stacie called from the door and Chloe raised her eyebrow to Beca who was rolling her eyes.

"Midget?" Chloe tried not to laugh.

"Shut it red..." Beca warned her. "We're in the kitchen" As she said it, Stacie came into the kitchen.

"Hi, you must be Claudia. I'm Stacie" Stacie smile flirtatiously to Chloe. Beca tried to keep her face as straight as she could. She saw Chloe's confusion face.

"Mmm actually...it's Chloe..." Beca looked how her friend blushed for embarrassment and laughed loudly.

"Oh shit, sorry...She told me...BECA!" Beca couldn't stop laughing at her friend and soon enough Chloe joined her.

"Why are you laughing?" Brooke looked confused to her aunt. Stacie just rolled her eyes at Beca.

"It's nothing chipmunks. Let's eat shall we?" They nodded. The five of them eat listening at the stories of Stacie's work. She worked for a pharmacy company.

The kids finished and wanted to watch the movie as promised. They run to the couch and didn't leave much space for the three women, they each sat in a corner. Stacie didn't think twice and lay down on the carpet. Leaving Beca and Chloe with the tiny space. Chloe gave each kid a bowl with ice-cream.

"What movie are we watching?" Chloe asked and took the sit next to her son. 

"Jake can pick the movie" Brooke said looking at Beca who winked at her.

"Really?" He was happy to choose. "Can we watch Trolls?" he said hopefully.

"YES, I love that one" Brooke said. Beca laughed at them and put the movie. She sat next to Chloe, and there was no space between them. Again, they both felt it. The electricity running up and down where they were touching.

"Sorry about this" Beca pointed to their sitting potition.

"That's ok." Chloe smiled softly at Beca and wished she wasn't blushing.

The movie started and the kids were dancing and singing in their place. Ice-cream long forgotten on the floor. "Aunty Becs...will you sing it with me?" Beca rolled her eyes at her niece smiling.

Brooke started to pout when the scene started and Beca sang.

_"I really hope I can do it...'Cause they're all depending on me._

_I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known..._

_And brave the dangers of the forest...saving them before they're eaten,_

_I mean, how hard can that be?"_

Brooke's face turned into a grin. Chloe was taken aback by Beca's voice. She knew she was completely staring at the woman, but she couldn't help it. Stacie caught her staring but didn't say anything. Brooke, Jake and Beca sang the song together and the kids were laughing nonstop at the end. 

"You can sing..." Beca blushed. 

"Yeah...a bit" She scrunched her nose up and Chloe laughed. They kept watching the movie, laughing here and there when Beca started to sing again.

_"You with the sad eyes...Don't be discouraged,_

_oh I realizeIt's hard to take courage...in a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all...the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small..._

_Show me a smile then... don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_This world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear Just call me up_

_'Cause I will always be there"_

Chloe was stunned but so was Jake. "Now you mommy" He whispered to his mother who nodded and sang along with Beca.

_"And I see your true colors shining through.._

_I see your true colors...and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors...and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show..._

_Your true colors...true colors are beautiful (they're beautiful)_

_Like a rainbow Oh oh oh oh oh…"_

Chloe and Beca smiled at each other the whole time. Brooke and Jake were looking at them grinning. "You can sing too" Beca whispered and Chloe laughed nodding. They finished the movie and Chloe got up. It was time to go home and get Jake to bed.

"Come on sweetie, let's go home" Jake nodded and got up from the couch. Brooke run towards him and hug him tightly. The three women looked at them with smiles on their faces. "Thank you for today, he really needed that. I think we both did" Chloe smiled.

"Sure, you can come over anytime. Brooke is going to be here until next Sunday, so feel free to come" Beca said looking at Stacie who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys" Chloe hugged Beca as well and pick up her son. "See you next time"

"Bye Brooke! Bye Beca! Bye Stacie" Jake waved at them. They all waved back. "That was fun"

Chloe arrived at her house with her son sleeping in the back of the car. She picked him up carefully and took him inside and into his bedroom. She changed him into his PJs and kiss him goodnight. She went downstairs and started replying everything in her head. ' _What was that?'_ She knew she had things to figure out. She then sent Beca a text.

 _**To Gentlewoman:** _ _Thank you for today. It meant a lot_

 ** _From Gentlewoman:_** _Thank you for coming. We had a great time. Hope we can do it again soon. ;)_

Chloe smiled at her phone and was about to leave it on the table when it went off again.

 _**From Gentlewoman:** _ _PS, You're voice is incredible._

Chloe laughed blushing. She knew she had a good voice. She was in an acapella group when she was at University.

 **_To Gentlewoman:_ ** _The pot calling the kettle black ;)_

 **_From Gentlewoman:_ ** _Shush. We do sound good together..._

 **_To Gentlewoman:_ ** _I guess you could say that..:) Going to bed. Gnight Becs!_

 ** _From Gentlewoman:_** _Gnight Red :)_

* * *

Stacie looked at her friend texting back and forth with she assumed was Chloe. Beca was smiling and blushing. Stacie saw the moment those two shared together and couldn't help but talk to Beca about it.

"So Beca...That moment before...? You and Chloe singing?" Beca nodded to Stacie.

"What about it?" She was stroking Brooke's hair who was sleeping with her head on top of Beca's legs.

"Nothing...just wondering how you felt about that..." Stacie didn't want to push it too far. 

"Oh...It was amazing. She has a great voice Stace...and..."

"And?..." Stacie was looking forward for the right answer from her friend.

"And I think I'm gonna tell her to come to the Academy to help me out with one of my classes" Stacie sighed but smiled nodding to her friend. "Ok, I'm gonna put this one and myself to bed" She picked the girl up and took her to her room. She let her down in the bed and went to get ready to sleep. She knew what Stacie was trying to do, but she promised herself she wouldn't let her mind go there. Chloe and her? Friends. That's it. The back of her mind was telling her otherwise...the electricity between both of them was telling her otherwise...but she couldn't let those thoughts in or she would get hurt. Chloe was married. Even though, after today she knows that their marriage it's not going well. She wouldn't do anything about her feelings. Her father cheated on her mother and she swore she wouldn't ever do something like that. Beca lay down next to her niece and saw her awake looking at her.

"What are you doing awake chipmunk?" She smiled at her.

"Are you sad?" Brooke asked worried.

"What? No, of course not. How could I be sad if I have my beautiful niece here with me?" Brooke smiled and hugged her.

"I like Chloe and Jake" She said looking at her aunty with sleepy eyes.

"Me too kiddo, me too" She kissed Brooke's head and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! :) Hope you liked this one.
> 
> *Songs:  
> -Get back up again - Anna Kendrick (Trolls)  
> -True Colours- Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake (Trolls)


	3. Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback! <3  
> Like always all mistakes are on me. Enjoy the chapter. I feel like it's not as good as the ones before.

Beca was sitting in her class with Brooke. She was planning on leaving Brooke with Stacie at home as Beca worked in the afternoons and Stacie in the mornings. They had a great schedule to stay with Brooke during the week. The thing was...Brooke wanted to be with Beca and had a tantrum when Beca left. Stacie called Beca and told her that she was ok with staying with her, but Beca decided to ask Stacie to bring her to the Academy. Brooke's a good kid so she sat down in Beca's chair and coloured the book Stacie bought for her on the way. 

"Aunty Beca, when are your students coming?" She was happy colouring Elsa's hair in pink. 

"They should be here in 15 minutes" Beca checked her phone. She was waiting for someone but it wasn't her students. 

_***That morning** _

_**To Redhead:** Hey can you let me know when are you free?_

_**From Redhead:** I'm actually on my lunch break. Everything ok?_

_Beca didn't wait and dialed Chloe's number._

_"Hello?" Chloe answered right away._

_"Hey Red" Beca didn't know why she was so nervous. She wasn't asking her on a date._

_"Are you ok? Did something happen?"_

_"What? No, no, nothing happened. It's just that I was thinking that maybe you would like to...wait a second" Chloe felt nervous "Sorry, Brooke was talking to me"_

_"No worries, what were you going to say? Chloe didn't know if she wanted Beca to finish that sentence...or maybe she did want it._

_"Yes, would you like to come over to my Academy today?" Chloe started breathing again. She didn't even notice she was holding her breath. "It was just after last night and how good we sounded...It would be great if I could show my kids how to mix with someone else's voice"_

_"Oh...until what time would we be there? I have to pick up Jake from my parent's house at 6pm" Chloe felt a bit disappointed but thankful at the same time that Beca wasn't asking her out._

_"It would be until 5pm. Just one hour"_

_"Ok. Send me the address and I'll meet you there" Beca smiled._

_"Thank you Chlo! I owe you one. The Academy is next to the park where we met. The one at the corner, you'll see it" Chloe chuckled at the other woman's excitement and blushed at the new nickname._

_"See you later Becs! I have to go with my minions now"_

_"See ya" Beca hunged_

* _ **Present**_

Beca heard a knock on the door and saw the redhead woman through the window smiling at her. She signaled her to come in which she did. Brooke looked up and saw Chloe there.

"CHLOE!!" The little girl got up and run to her. "Is Jake with you?" Chloe kneeled down and huged her. 

"I didn't know you were going to be here with us" Chloe smiled at her. "Jake's not with me today but I will tell him that you say hi" Chloe winked at the little girl and Beca chuckled. "Hello Becs"

"Hey yourself! Thank you for coming" As they talked one girl entered the class in a rush. "Emily? are you ok?"

The girl looked to Beca and smiled "Yes! Sorry I thought I was late" The tall girl looked then to Chloe and to Brooke "Oh...did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry!" Beca laughed at the anxious girl.

"Emily relax! It's fine" The girl nodded. "These are Chloe and Brooke" Beca pointed to both of them.

"You have a beautiful family Miss Mitchel" The two women were surprised by that and blushed. Brooke crooked her eyebrow to Emily.

"We are not...We..She is a friend of mine" Beca composed herself but didn't look at Chloe "And that is my niece"

"Shit. Sorry I did it again" Students started to enter the class and Emily sat down in her usual place.

"Ok..." Beca breathed and started. "Brooke, sit there and don't move ok?" The little girl did what she was told while Chloe stood there next to her. She counted at least 7 people. "Afternoon class. Today we have a guest" She looked at Chloe and smiled. "This is my friend Chloe, she is here to help me out with you guys" They all nodded. "So first I would like you to show Chloe the song we've been practising nonstop since last month for the competition." They stood up and got to their own instruments as Beca used her computer to record it. "Emily, Jessica...Ready?" They nodded happily. She then turned to Chloe and whispered. "Check it out and tell me what would you change" Chloe nodded as the music started. They sounded good. The girl, Emily started to sing.

_I don't hate you_

_No, I couldn't if I wanted to_

_I just hate all the hurt that you put me through_

_And that I blame myself for letting you_

_Did you know I already knew?_

Chloe was impressed by the girl's voice. It was a mix of sweetness and power. Then it was the other girl who sang.

_Couldn't even see you through the smoke_

_Lookin' back, I probably should have known_

_But I just wanted to believe that you were out sleepin' alone_

The music was flawless and both girls had great voices. Chloe wasn't sure what Beca wanted her to do. For her, everything sounded perfectly. The chorus came and they sang it together. 

_Love me with your worst intentions_

_Didn't even stop to question_

_Every time you burned me down_

_Don't know how, for a moment it felt like heaven_

_Love me with your worst intentions_

_Painted us a happy ending_

_Every time you burned me down_

_Don't know how, for a moment it felt like heaven_

That was it. That was what Beca meant. Both girls sounded great when they sang they're own part but when it comes to mixing their voices...That's where they needed help. Beca signaled them to stop and looked at Chloe. "What do you think?"

"It was incredible guys! Really, I'm completely amazed" Beca looked at her waiting for what she knew the other girl was about to say. "But...when you guys sing together it's like two different songs. You need to find your own voice together." Chloe smiled happily. "Then even if you do sing two different songs...it would sound like one" They were all looking at Chloe in awe, mostly Beca.

"And how are we suppose to do that" Jessica asked. 

"Why don't we show you? You up for it Chlo?" Chloe nodded. She was always happy to sing. "She actually gave an idea, so we can prove what she just said it's true" Beca walked to the middle of the room with Chloe and they stood there looking at each other. "Ok..Sing anything, whatever you want and I will jump into it" Chloe thought for a moment and couldn't help the song it came to her brain while looking at Beca.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked at her aunt and Chloe. Beca then without even blinking joined Chloe.

_Uh, uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gon' be_

_Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream_

_It was only just a dream_

They sang together in perfect harmony looking at each other. The whole class went quiet and then started to whistle and clap. The two women blushed and control themselves. "That was awesome" They all laughed at Brooke who was now standing on top of the table.

"Brooke get down there!" The girl apologized and Chloe picked her up from where she was. "So...yeah I guess you saw what we did there. Everything is recorded so we can play it a few times and see what we can do to get to that point. Sounds good?" The whole class agreed with her. "I know the class is not over but if you are in a rush it's fine. With that I think we can work something out" Chloe who had Brooke in her arms nodded smiling shyly.

"I think I should go to pick up Jake then. How long do you have to be here for?" Beca looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30pm.

"2 more hours and a half. I have 2 more groups apart from them." Chloe then looked at the girl in her arms who was hugging her tightly.

"Would you like me to take Brooke with me until you finish? You can pick her up later?" Beca wasn't sure. She knew Brooke wanted to be with her. And she didn't want Brooke to have a tantrum with Chloe.

"YES! I want to go with Chloe and Jake" Beca rolled her eyes at her niece ' _where did_ _I want to be with aunty Beca go?'_ She thought to herself. 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Chloe smiled and took Brooke's things.

"Not at all. I'll text you my address later" And with that they were gone. Beca stood there looking at the door until one of her students cleared his throat. She snapped out of it and went back to her class.

"Ok so...I've been thinking that maybe we need an original song" They all seemed happy with it. "Let's start"

* * *

Chloe and Brooke were in her car and the little girl was singing happily to the music on the radio. Chloe understood why her son liked the girl so much. She was really cute. They were almost at her parents house when Brooke talked. "Do you like my aunty?" Chloe looked at the girl through the rearview mirror.

"I do, she is really nice" The girl looked as she was thinking her next question and Chloe chuckled.

"So..you're going to marry her?" At this Chloe who pulled the car in her usual spot at her parents' house and looked back at the girl shocked. "If you like her and she likes you, you're getting married" She concluded.

"Oh sweetie, I like your aunty but not like that. She is my friend. I'm married to Jake's daddy." She tried her best to express with clarity.

"Ok" She said as Chloe took her out of the car. "I love your hair" Chloe laughed and thanked her as they went inside the house. 

"Mom? Jake?" She walked all the way and saw the patio door open. Brooke was holding her hand in silence. 

"Mommy!" Jake came into their view. He was running to them. "Brooke!!" He soon forgot his mom and hugged the little girl. 

"You brought company today" Chloe's mother hugged her and smiled. She was an old version of Chloe. Redhead, blue eyes and a bright smile. 

"Yeah, she is Jake's friend" At that Jake looked at her and hugged his mom. After that they just ran off to the patio to play.

"How are you dear? Have you talked to Chicago?" Chloe shook her head no. 

"He called me this morning and told me he wouldn't have a way to contact us for a while." She shrugged. "He should call soon enough though." Her mother nodded understanding. "I'm really tired of everything mom" She's always talked to her mother about everything. She knows her better than anyone.

"My Chloe...you can't be in a relationship with someone you don't love" Chloe's mother took her hand. "I know that you're thinking about Jake...but he is still going to be his father...even if he is not your husband." Chloe thought about it for a moment. Her mother was right but she couldn't do it while he was away. She would wait until they were in the same room.

"Thanks mom" She hugged her mother and felt relieved.

"Anytime dear. Now...where did that little girl come from?" She knew that if she talked about Beca her mother would read into her. And she would know that there's something there. She will tell her but when there's something to tell.

"She is a daughter of a friend. She was busy and asked me if I could keep an eye on her" Chloe's mom nodded.

"What friend?" She was busted already.

"Aubrey" Her mother sent her a ' _I'm not buying your tale cause I know all your friends'_ look. "I met her the other day at the park, her and her husband Jesse." She smiled proudly at herself. "Jake and Brooke hit it off quickly so we've been having playdates and all that" It seemed like her mother believed her.

"Then you'll have to invite them over for Jake's birthday next month" She smiled at her mother and nodded. She would definitely invite them. She looked at Jake and Brooke playing catch and melted at the view."Would you like to stay for dinner honey?"

"I would love to but I have to get Brooke to Be..to her house" Chloe's mother nodded understanding. "When's dad coming? I'd love to see him before we go"

"He should be back soon. He went to fetch a few things that I need from the store" Jake and Brooke were running over to them.

"Mommy!" He jumped into her lap and Brooke stood next to them with a cheeky smile. "Can we have a sleepover?" Chloe looked at them and laughed.

"Jake you have to go to school tomorrow, and you know I have to work" They were both giving Chloe their best puppy eyes. "Stop that" Chloe and her mother laughed. "What about Friday?" They both grinned at her. 

"YES! I have to tell aunty Beca!" At this Chloe's mother looked to her daughter who before she could say anything got up with Jake in her arms.

"I think it's time to go!" She took Brooke's hand and hurried to kiss her mother before searching for the door. "Tell dad I said hi. Bye" Chloe's mother stood there shocked at her daughter's actions.

' _That was close'_ She thought to herself as she buckled the children in the car. She drove to her house and texted Beca her address once they arrived. Jake and Brooke went upstairs to his room while Chloe started with dinner. She thought about the talk she had with her mother. Was she going to leave Chicago after all this time? She knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. It wasn't fair for him either. He deserves to be with someone who loves him deeply. Someone who looks at him like he is the most important person in the whole world. She wants him to have that. And maybe deep down she wants _someone_ to look at her just like that. It was settled. In 6 months, she will ask him to get a divorce. She focused back into making dinner and get everything ready before Beca arrived to pick up Brooke.

She finished cooking and before she could sit, she heard the doorbell. "Coming!" She called. She opened the door and there she was. The woman who was making her stomach do somersaults with just a smile. "Hello Miss Mitchell" Chloe winked at Beca who blushed and went inside the house and the smell got her attention.

"Wow it smells amazing Chlo" Beca looked around and was surprise to only see pictures of Chloe and Jake. There was only one when Jake was a baby with a man who Beca assumed was Chicago. He was handsome, she would give him that credit.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would stay for dinner" Chloe smiled at Beca and heard footsteps running downstairs. "Here they come"

"Aunty Beca!" Brooke run to her aunt who picked her up and hugged the little girl. "Today was so much fun" Beca chuckled at her niece. "Can I come tomorrow too?" The two women laughed.

"Chipmunk I think we've taken much advantage of Chloe for a day" 

"I actually wouldn't mind to have her around in the afternoons while you're at the Academy" She thought it would be a good idea to have Brooke around. And plus she would be helping Beca. The two kids were thrilling about the idea of spending all that time together.

"You really don't need to" Beca didn't want to bother Chloe. "She can stay with Stacie or come with me. It's alright. You've helped me enough already"

"Nonsense" Chloe shushed her. "What are friends for?" They both smiled awkwardy at the word. "Come on, let's have some food in you" 

They all sat together at the table and ate dinner while Brooke and Jake told Beca everything they did together. The two women couldn't stop laughing at them. They both looked at each other smiling each of them thinking how right it felt just to be there, together. The kids got up and went to watch TV.

"Oh Becs I forgot! I wanted to ask you if it was ok for them to have a sleepover on Friday. I can have them here if you want" Beca looked at Brooke on the couch smiling and then to Chloe.

"I think it's a good idea but I would have to call Aubrey and tell her about it" Chloe nodded understanding.

"Sure." They started to clear up everything from the table. "So...how was the rest of your classes?" Beca smiled and started to do the dishes. Chloe tried to stop her but the brunette wouldn't let her. 

"It's the least I can do" She said referring to the dishes. "The classes were alright. I don't have problems with the other two because they're not going to compete."

"Yes, you said something about that. When is this competition?" They were in sink. Beca washed the dishes and Chloe dried them. 

"In a few months. You helped a lot actually so now I think they have a chance" She smiled thankfully to Chloe. "They have to do 2 songs. And I told them that we could do one original" She shrugged. 

"Oh my...Becs that's amazing" She hugged the girl with one arm. "Who's gonna write it?"

"I am actually" Beca chuckled at Chloe's shocked face. She dried her hands and sat on one of the kitchen stools.

"You can also write songs?" Beca laughed. "I mean, what can you not do?"

"I didn't say I could. I said I'm going to" Chloe sat next to her. "I told them that if they did the music I would do the lyrics" She shrugged again. "I used to write when I was younger but not anymore...so I'm not really sure what I'm going to do" Chloe put her hand in Beca's shoulder.

"It will be ok, I'm sure" She winked and Beca blushed.

* * *

3 weeks had gone faster than Beca could imagine. She's been talking to Chloe mostly everyday. They would always use some kind of excuse about the kids and would talk for hours. After talking to Aubrey, she allowed the sleepover but only if it was in Beca's house. After all she didn't know this Chloe her sister-in-law wouldn't shut about. Thankfully, Beca arranged a playdate and she was sure to make Chloe and Aubrey would meet. She had a feeling that the two women would hit it off. She was right. Since the moment they talked for the first time they were joined at the hips. As for Jesse he wouldn't shut up about how Beca had the hots for Chloe. She of course denied everything and told him about the husband. Husband who hadn't call Chloe since he left. Beca wasn't sure how to talk to Chloe about it. It was a weird topic to talk about when as Jesse put it...Beca had the hots for Chloe. Sometimes Beca swore Chloe was feeling the same as her but she wouldn't let her imagination win. It was already hard to be around her, but it was even harder to be away from her. Like there was a force pulling her to the redhead. That's why she stole Brooke from Jesse and Aubrey today and is parking her car at Chloe's house.

She rang the bell and waited for the beautiful redhead to open the door. The door swung open and Beca's smiled faltered. There in the door was a tall man who Beca recognised from the picture in Chloe's living room. He had a cast in his right arm. "Hello? How can I help you?" Just like that Chloe appeared next to him. He put his left arm around her. 

"Beca" Chloe's voice sounded weak. Beca wasn't sure what to do or what to say. She knew this day would come. But she thought it was going to be in 5 months. She thought she had Chloe to herself for 5 more months...but at the same time she never had her in the first place.

"Hi. It's a...we were.." She shook herself and forced a smile to appear in her face. "Brooke here just wanted to tell you that we are all coming to Jake's birthday party" Chicago stood there watching the two women interaction. ' _So this is Beca'_ He thought to himself. "Glad to see you're back! Thank you for what you do for our country" Beca wanted to slap herself. Brooke who was in Beca's arm hugged her aunty. "So gotta go now. See you at the party" With that Beca left to her car. She watched Chloe still at the door with a sad face. She drove off to the beach. 

"Aunty Beca...why didn't they come with us?" Brooke looked sad as well. "Was that Jake's daddy?"

Beca felt her phone going off in her pocket. "Yes chipmunck that was Jake's daddy" She wasn't going to show her niece how she felt. "I didn't ask them to come because they would want to be with him you know?" She saw her niece nodding in the back seat. 

They arrived at the beach and Beca sat down in a towel watching her niece playing in the shore with the sand. She checked her phone. 

_**From Chloe:** I was going to call you. He showed up. Call me later?_

She shouldn't feel angry. It wasn't like her and Chloe were something but sure as hell it hurt like they were. It was like a dream, she then sang softly " _Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream_ ". And then it clicked. She left her phone there and took the notebook she kept in her bag and started to write. The words kept coming to her. She got it. She's got the song. She put everything back in her bag and went to play with her niece. She would at least enjoy the day with her.

* * *

Chloe was shocked. Chicago was there in front of her. In their house. He left his bag hit the floor and hug her. She returned the hug still shocked. She couldn't find her voice to talk. He wasn't suppose to be here. Then she saw his arm. "What happened? Are you ok?" Chicago chuckled.

"Yes, don't worry about it. I had a bad fall in one of our trainings" She nodded. "Where's my boy?"

"He is sleeping" They went to the living room and sat down. "So, when do you have to go back?" He grinned at her.

"Already trying to kick me out?" He smirked at her and she shook her head no. "I wanted to wait for Jaky to tell you together but I can't wait" He got closer to her and took her hands in his. "I don't have to" He waited for her to say something.

"You don't have to come back?" Chloe said slowly. No emotions.

"I don't. We can start all over again baby. We can fix this" He pointed between them. She was trying to process everything. Chicago was back. He wasn't leaving. He wanted to fix things with her. ' _I need air'_ She got up and went to the kitchen. He was about to follow her when he heard the doorbell. He opened the door and saw a tiny brunette with a blonde girl in her arms.

"Hello? how can I help you?" He said smiling to her. The woman looked a bit pale. Chicago was about to ask her again when Chloe appeared next to him. He put his arm around his wife.

"Beca" Chicago looked between the two girls. He seemed to be connecting the dots. The woman then spoke. "Hi. It's a...we were...Brooke here just wanted to tell you that we are all coming to Jake's birthday party" Chicago kept looking at them. This was the Beca his son talked to him about. "Glad to see you're back! Thank you for what you do for our country" He smiled proudly at her. "So gotta go now. See you at the party" Before any of them could say anything she ran to her car. Chicago shrugged and went inside the house. Chloe though, she stayed there and watched Beca leaving. She knew the other woman wasn't there for that. It was then that they locked eyes with each other. Chloe wanted to call her name and tell her to stay. Beca then broke the eye contact and drove off.

Chloe took her phone and texted Beca. She went back inside the house and found her son at the end of the stairs looking at Chicago. He then looked at his mother and ran to her. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. She knew how her son was when he woke up. Chicago was about to take him from Chloe's arms when she stopped him. "Let me talk to him" He nodded and she went upstairs to his room. She sat down in his bed and let him cry for a bit. "There...there...it's ok" He looked up to her with so many questions in his eyes. She kissed his little nose. "Why are you crying sweetie?" 

"Be..cause..da...daddy..." She made him look at her and breathed with him so he could relax. "He's hom..me" She smiled and hugged him. She knew he was overwhelmed. He didn't expect to see his dad there, I mean, not did Chloe either. 

"I know, and you know what?" He looked up at her and Chloe could see he had stopped crying.

"What?" He said sniffling.

"He wants you to go down and give him a super hug" He smiled and she kissed him in both cheeks. "Go, go" She helped him down and saw him running to the door. When she got down Chicago had tears in his eyes and their son in his arms. She smiled at the sight. She knew that there was a big elephant in the room. Chicago wanted to fix things and she didn't think there was anything left to fix. And then it was Beca...She didn't know what to do with that.

"I'm so happy to be back with you" Chicago was grinning. He was back with the people he loved. And this time he was going to do everything right.

They spent the whole day together inside the house. Chloe tried to stay away from him so he wouldn't try to kiss her. She knew she had to talk to him but today was not the day. She was getting Jake ready for bed when her phone went off. ' _Beca'_ She thought. She kissed her son goodnight and went to the living room. Chicago was asleep on the couch. She woke him slowly.

"You should go upstairs. You need to rest" He smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful Chloe" Chloe smiled. "You really are" He sat up.

"Come on, go upstairs" He frowned a bit.

"I'm going to win you back Chloe. I'm not giving up" She sighed.

"We will talk tomorrow, now go to bed and get some rest" He nodded and kissed her in her head. "G'night"

"Night Chloe" 

He went upstairs and she sat in the couch. She was trying to order all her thoughts. She took her phone out and read Beca's message. She hopped she could call her.

_**From Becs:** Can't talk. Brooke's staying over tonight. We'll see you next week at the party. Take care._

' _Take care'_ That was so not Beca. She was afraid the other woman was hurting because of her. They've gotten so close so fast. Anyone who could see them would notice how they looked at each other. She heard Jesse joking around with Beca but she didn't say anything about it. Aubrey called her out on it, but as well as Beca did, she also denied it. She hoped she could talk to Beca tomorrow. It hasn't been a day since they've met that they haven't talked. There was someone she needed to talk to first. Tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day. She went upstairs and decided to sleep with Jake. It would be easier that way. She closed her eyes and let the sleep took over her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! I hope you liked it!  
> Songs:  
> Wrong Direction - Hailee Steinfeld  
> Pool Mashup - Pitch Perfect


	4. If you met me first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your awesome feedback.  
> All mistakes are on me!

Chloe was running around trying to get everything ready on time. People would start arriving in an hour. They decided it would be best to have the party at Chloe's parents house. It was bigger than hers and they also could use the patio. She was in the kitchen with her mother getting all the sandwiches and snacks ready. Jake was having a nap so he wouldn't get cranky at the party. Chicago was with Chloe's father outside on the patio getting all done. 

"You guys seem fine" Chloe's mother said without looking at her daughter. Chloe sighed.

"I guess we are but I don't wanna talk about it now mom. Not today" Her mother lifted her hands in surrender.

"Ok, just asking" Chloe looked at her mother and smiled at her.

"I will tell you but I want this party to be great for him ok? We can focus on the rest another day" Chloe's mother nodded and smiled.

"You're right dear. Just know that I'm here when you need to talk" Chloe hugged her mother and went to leave the sandwiches at the patio's table.

It has been an stressing week for her. Beca hadn't talk to her at all. She wouldn't answer her texts or calls. She at least need it to explain everything to her. She remembered her talk with Chicago the day after he arrived.

_***A week ago** _

_Chloe hadn't sleep much. She spent the whole night thinking how was she going to tell him everything. I mean there was not a good way of saying 'I don't love you anymore'. She didn't love him anymore and there's not much he can do about that. She was drinking her coffee in the kitchen when she saw him. She smiled the best she could at him and he smiled back._

_"Morning beautiful" He walked behind her and hugged her._

_"Morning" She moved away and sat in one of the stools. It was now or never. It was better to have this conversation when Jake was still sleeping. The sooner the better._

_"Jaky sleeps like a log" She nodded to him as he poured some coffee in his favourite mug. "I can wake him up today and then we can all go for a picnic at the park. How does that sound?" Chloe smiled sadly at him. He did wanted to try._

_"I think it's a good idea but I think we need to talk first" Chloe was ready. She looked at him and saw how realitation crossed his face._

_"Are you...ending things?" He said barely above a whisper. Chloe got closer to him and hold his hand._

_"I think it's best for both of us..." He looked at her. He had tears in his eyes and so did Chloe. "I love you Chicago, but I'm not in love with you anymore" She looked to the floor._

_"You haven't even let me try..." He shook his head. "Give me time Chloe please" He begged her. "Let me prove to you that I'm worth it" He cried._

_"Chicago you're worth it" She looked at him. "But it's not about that..the love I felt for you..it's gone. I think it's been gone for a while" He nodded._

_"I knew this day would happen eventually" He chuckled sadly. " I just hoped I would be able to fix it before it happened" They were both crying. "So what now?"_

_"I don't know, I guess we should get a divorce..." He nodded."But I don't want any lawyers who tell me when do we get to see Jake" He nodded in agreement. "I think we can handle that ourselves."_

_"Yeah, I don't want that either. If that's what you want Chloe. We'll do it. I just want what's best for you" He touched Chloe's face. "Always will"_

_Chloe hugged him tightly. He was indeed a great man. "Me too Chicago"_

**_*The present_ **

Chicago was laughing with James Beale. Chloe's father was trying to hung the piñata without Chicago's help. Chloe was looking at them and smiled. ' _He will be fine'_ She thought. The doorbell rang and she ran inside the house to get the door. She new who she wanted it to be. As she opened the door two little arms hugged her legs. She looked down and saw the blonde girl looking up at her with a grin. "Hello Brooke" She smiled at her. She looked up and her smile faltered when she saw that it wasn't Beca. Aubrey and Jesse were the first ones to arrive. Aubrey noticed the dissapointment in her new friend's face but didn't say anything. "Hello guys, thank you for coming! You're actually a bit early" Chloe chuckled and thought about all the things that she still has to do.

"Thank you for inviting us" Jesse said smiling. "We can help out with anything you need" Chloe smiled at him. She could see the resemblance between the two siblings.

"Thank you so much" She let them in. "Brooke you can go upstairs and wake Jake up if you want"

They all went inside and Brooke ran upstairs. The three adults laughed at the girl and went inside. Chloe introduced Aubrey to her parents and Chicago and told them what was missing. Between all of them they had everything ready just in time. Jake's friends from his daycare started to arrive and he would introduce them to Brooke who was always by his side. The adults gathered around the food and drinks. Chicago was talking to Aubrey whose father was as well in the army. Everyone who Chloe invited was there. Everyone except for Beca. 

"She'll come" She turned around and saw Jesse there smiling at her. "She had things to do first but she'll come" Chloe was about to refused everything but she thought otherwise and nodded to him. He winked at her and left to play with the children. She decided to sit for a second. There was a spot next to her father so she took it. 

"You did great sunshine. He is having the greatest time" Chloe's father said looking at Jake who was playing catch with the rest. 

"Thanks dad" He touched her knee and smiled. 

"Chicago told me" She froze. "It's ok. I actually think you did the right thing. He will be fine" Chloe didn't know what to say. Her father didn't talk about this kind of stuff with her. "Let me help that pour mother of yours in the kitchen" He got up and kissed Chloe in the head. He didn't give her the chance to respond. She knew her mother wouldn't like that her father knew before her but it wasn't her fault after all. She looked at were Chicago was talking to Aubrey and he looked back at her. He gave her a sad smile and resumed talking to Aubrey. She looked at her son and everything faded away. He was ecstatic. She saw him looking at the door and running to it. 

"Beca!!"He screamed and jumped to the girl who picked him up straight away. Chloe stood there watching her son in the arms of the woman she's missed so much. She was so focus on them that didn't catch Chicago looking at her and then to Beca. 

"Happy Birthday bug!" He laughed and hugged her. "How are you doing? Are you having fun?" He nodded excitedly. She put him on the floor and he run off to his friends again. Chloe saw Beca introducing herself to her mother.

"You must be Beca" Beca smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Guilty. And you must be Misses Beale" 

"You can call me Denisse" Beca smiled at her and then her eyes found Chloe's. "Jake hasn't stop talking about you" Beca nodded but couldn't look at the woman. There it was again. That pull. Denisse looked at where Beca was looking and found her daughter looking at Beca the same way. "I see" She said to herself. Chloe started moving without noticing she was doing it and she found herself in front of Beca. 

"Hi" Chloe said breathing like it was the first time since she saw her.

"Hey" Beca answered and gave Chloe a bag. "I thought he would like that" Chloe took the bag and smiled at Beca. 

"Thank you Becs, he is gonna love it" Beca put her hands inside her pockets. She didn't want to do anything stupid. "Want a drink?" Beca nodded and followed Chloe. Denisse stood there watching them and smiling to herself. "You've been avoiding me" Before Beca could respond Chloe raised her hand up to shush her. "I get it. No need to explain yourself" Beca smiled at Chloe. 

"Sorry" She said and Chloe gave her a cup with beer in it. "I've been busy though" Chloe stood next to her and waited for the other woman to continue. "I've finished the song" At this Chloe almost choke.

"You did?" Beca nodded smiling proudly. "I thought you were going through a hard time with it" Chloe felt complete again with Beca with her. It has been an awful week without any kind of contact with the woman.

"Yeah..I did. And the class...they love it" Chloe nudged her shoulder with Beca who chuckled at that.

"Of course they do. I'm sure it's an amazing song" They looked at each other. "I can't wait to hear it" At that Beca froze.

"Hear it?" Chloe laughed like it was the silliest of things.

"Of course you idiot! Oh!" Realization hit her. "Only if you want me to...if not that's ok"

Beca fidget a bit "We'll see" 

"How long 'till the competition?" Beca was nervous. She felt Chicago's eyes on her.

"Emm..Less than a month" She looked to where she was sure he was and she was right. Chicago was talking to Aubrey and Jesse but his eyes were focused on them. "Hey, I think I'm going to mingle for a bit" Chloe looked dissapointed at Beca. She wanted to grab her hand and tell her everything. Tell her about the divorce. Tell her, well, too many things but at the same time she knew that it wasn't the right place and it was too soon to tell Beca...well..those many things, so she nodded at her and watched how she walked away from her.

The party was a complete success. Jake was opening his presents. Mostly toys. He opened the last one and Chloe recognised the bag. It was Beca's gift. He opened and saw a superhero costume. She looked at Beca and saw her smiling at Jake who was jumping up and down with his costume. Beca then looked at Chloe who mouthed ' _thank you'_ and Beca smiled at her. The guests started leaving one by one and Chloe made sure that Jake thanked everyone with her. The only one lefts were Jesse, Aubrey, Brooke and Beca who were helping to clean everything up. Once everything was clean they got ready to leave. Both kids were asleep in the couch.

"Thank you so much for helping us. It was really kind of you" Denisse said smiling. "Please come back anytime" They all nodded.

"Thank you for having us. Brooke had a great time. She always does with her best friend Jake" Aubrey quote her daughter. "We'll see you another time"

"He loves her too" Chloe smiled at the two children. Jesse picked Brooke up carefully not to wake her up and walked out the door.

"Well, I better get going as well" Beca said pointing at the door. "It was really nice meeting you Denisse and James" She smiled at them.

"Oh the pleasure it's all ours dear. You can come anytime you want" Denisse hugged Beca.

"I better get this one to bed" Chicago said and picked up Jake. "See you soon Beca" He smiled weirdly at Beca who waved at him.

"Ok....see you soon." She left and closed the door behind her. Aubrey and Jesse were driving off and just when she was about to climb into her car Chloe came out of the house and run to her. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to..." She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even sure why she ran out of the house after her. So without a thought she jumped into Beca's arms and hugged her tightly. Beca was astonished but fast enough she hugged the redhead back. Beca thought that it was wrong. She knew it was only a hug, but that hug meant something more to both of them than a regular friendly hug. She knew it but at the same time she didn't want to let go. Chloe's hair smelled like lillies. She decided that that was going to be her favourite smell from now on. Chloe moved but didn't let go of Beca. "Thank you for coming" Beca could only nod. She was trying not to look to Chloe's pinky lips. 

"You should go back in" Beca moved a bit so they weren't touching anymore. "They must be wondering where you went to" Chloe looked to the house and saw her mother looking through the window and chuckled. She felt like a teenager with her mother eavesdropping on her. 

She watched Beca driving off and went inside. Her mind was in cloud 9. She didn't know what just had happened but she couldn't let go of her. Her mother was waiting for her next to the door. "Chloe dear..." She recognised her mother's worried voice.

"What is it?" Her mother took her hand and looked up the stairs before speaking softly to her daughter.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now" Chloe looked confused at her mother.

"I don't understand what you mean" Denisse sighed.

"Look, I know that there's something going on between you two" She said referring to Beca and Chloe.

"There's nothing going on mom" Chloe looked away. She wasn't lying to her mother. There was nothing going on between them. Not really. "But even if there was...you should know that Chicago and I are getting a divorce so it wouldn't be like I'm cheating on him"

"I know dear. Your father told me" Chloe rolled her eyes at herself. Of course her father told her. "It is fine that you are...feeling things again." She smiled sweetly to her daughter and Chloe was about to speak but her mother stopped her. "I could see your face since the moment that woman entered the house" Chloe looked down. "What I mean is that it might be a little too soon for that" Chloe understood what her mother meant. "I know that for you it's been a long time not feeling things for Chicago...but for him...everything happened last week" Chloe nodded. She felt terrible. She was only thinking on herself. She didn't think twice about how must Chicago had felt. She had been so consumed about the idea of Beca...she has to wait. She owes that to Chicago.

"You're right mom. Thank you. You always know the right thing to do" Chloe hugged her mother.

"Oh shush, go to sleep" Chloe nodded and was about to start walking up the stairs when her mother called her back. "And Chloe?" Chloe looked down to her mother. "When the time is right. Don't let her go away" Denisse winked at her daughter who grinned at her. She went upstairs and checked her son's room that was her old room. Chicago was sleeping next to his son. Both of them peacefully. She smiled and closed the door. Everything would work out ok.

* * *

The next weeks passed in a blink of an eye for Beca. She spent most of her time in the Academy. She would wake up and work at home and leave to the Academy before Stacie arrived. Chloe and her texted a few times but they didn't call. They asked each other how everything was going which both of them would answer with a ' _good thank you'_ and that would be the end of the conversation. Beca thought that Chloe was probably embarrased about the night at her parents house. That shouldn't had happened. Jesse and Aubrey had been a pain in her ass. They've kept talking about how she should meet with Chloe and talk. She refused of course. She decided that it was best to spend all of her time on the competition ahead. She decided to have Emily singing the first song and Jessica the new one. They tried and tried to make their voices like there was only one but Beca decided against it. They were completely ready. They got it in their pockets. The competition was 3 days from now and she was at the Academy finishing all the paperwork for it. She gave the tickets to Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse, including little Brooke, she had two more tickets. She knew who those tickets were for. She was the one asking for 2 more tickets so they could assist. But that was before, well, everything. She decided not to give the tickets to them and hid them in her room. 

"Aunty Beca!" Beca looked up from her desk and saw her favourite blonde running to her. She picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at the door and saw Aubrey coming inside the room with a pissed look on her face.

"Brooke Marie Swanson" Brooke looked terrified at her aunt and then to her mother. "What have I told you about running off like that?" Beca chuckled. That little girl always running off. Brooke looked to her shoes.

"I'm sorry mommy" Aubrey sighed and looked at Beca.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked Aubrey who shrugged.

"We were on the park and decided to see if you were around here" Brooke looked at her aunt and smiled.

"I was playing with Jake" Beca was surprised by that.

"Were you now?" Beca looked at Aubrey who had a guilty face.

"Yes and he said that he misses you" Beca felt her heart break a little at that. She loved that kid already. How could she not when his mother was the most amazing woman she's ever met. "His daddy is fun too" Beca was hit by reality. Chicago. Chloe was still married.

"Did you guys meet there or what?" 

"He texted me that he was going to the park and asked us if we wanted to tag along" Beca looked confused at Aubrey. She didn't know she had any contact with Chicago. "Chloe gave him my number" Beca nodded. "Speaking of Chloe..." Beca rolled her eyes at her "She said you guys haven't talk much lately?" 

"Not really. I don't really want to bother her now that Chicago is back" 

"You should take your head out of your...you know where" Brooke looked at them "I gave her the tickets"

"You did what?!" Beca's was shocked. "First of all, how dare you do that?" She put Brooke on the floor "And second how did you even know where the tickets were?" Beca was trying to control herself. She didn't want to make a scene with Brooke in front of her. 

"Stacie told me where you put them" She shrugged. "And I'm actually doing something you should've done yourself" Beca scoffed.

"Whatever you say Bree. I actually have to keep working so if you don't mind..." She signaled to the door.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn midget?" Brooke looked between the two women.

"No fighting" She said with tears starting to fill her eyes. Beca sighed.

"Sorry chipmunk. We are fine ok?" She smiled to the little girl who nodded. With one more look from Aubrey they left the Academy. Aubrey knew her friend and how she was feeling but she also knew that Chicago and Chloe were not together anymore. 

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe was in line with the rest of the group waiting to enter the theater. She was nervous. She hadn't seen Beca since the party. Almost a month ago. After that night she promised herself not to make any move with Beca until her divorce was signed and official. She at least owe that to Chicago. He's been great about everything. She thought that he would actually try to talk to her again about it, but no. He spent most of his time with Jake who's happy his father is back for good. He still sleeps in the house but he sleeps with Jake. Sometimes Chloe would sleep with Jake so Chicago can have a good sleep. It was actually harder than she thought to not act on her feelings so she decided to have some distance from Beca until she wouldn't need to control herself.

"Don't worry. If I know her, and I do. She would probably run away through the back door after the competition's finished." Jesse said and laughed while Aubrey slapped his arm. "Ouch. Why was that?" Stacie and Brooke laughed at him.

"I wouldn't worry too much" Aubrey put her hand on top of her friend's shoulder reassuringly. She then watched Jake who was in his mother's arms moving her hand away from Chloe's shoulder. 

"Jake..." Chloe warned him. He was getting better but sometimes he wouldn't let people touch her. He wouldn't do it anymore with Chicago and that was progress. "Sorry about that" Not with Beca though...not once.

Aubrey laughed it off as the door swung open and people started to enter. They got to their places and Chloe thought that it would be nice to have those lights when she was at the acapella group. The lights on the stage didn't allow the people on there to see the audience. Everyone sat on their places and a man announced the start of the competition. She took a breath as the first group appeared. 

* * *

"What do you mean she is not coming?!" Emily was speaking really fast and Beca couldn't understand what she was saying. "Emily! Look at me" She motion with her hand how she breathed in and then out. Emily followed Beca's breathing and calmed down. "Now tell me what happened"

"Jessica...she is not coming. She is ill and she's lost her voice" The whole group started to freak out. 

"Guys! GUYS" Beca screamed so they could all heard her. They quiet down and looked at their teacher. "Let's calm down for a second here. Let me think"

"But Miss Mitchell...we are next after that group" Cynthia pointed to the group that was already singing their first song.

"Look one of you has to sing. They won't allow Emily to sing more than one song. That's the rule so one of you has to do it" They all looked at each other with worry.

"Why don't you sing with us?" Emily said. "There's no rule about that. And it's your song after all..." They all beamed at her.

"Yes! Come on Miss Mitchell" Before Beca could think about a reason not to do it. Her Academy was called. 

"Ok. Let's do this" They all went outside except for Beca. Emily's song was first and that would buy her a bit of time to composed herself. She looked to the audience but couldn't see anyone clearly. Emily sang her song and everyone cheered at her. They all looked inside to where Beca was and signaled to come out. That was it. She was about to sing a song which she wrote for someone who was more likely there. She walked to the microphone and breathed. She then heard a little voice " _That's aunty Beca!!"_ That was all she needed to relax. She nodded to her class who started playing the song.

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_Your eyes saying things that they can't take back_

_Feels good, feels right, it don't help_

_Every night when the quiet gets loud_

_Hate that I know what you're doin' right now_

_Your arms around someone else_

She sang feeling the words like the first time she wrote them after she saw him with her. She took a breath and let herself get lost in the lyrics of her own song.

_Every time I'm next to you_

_I swear that you can feel it too_

_How long can we do this to ourselves?_

_In a different place and time_

_Maybe in another life_

_I'll bet that baby you and I would have worked_

_We never get the chance to try_

_And what makes it worse_

_Is you would have loved me_

_If you met me first_

She could feel her heart beating extremely fast. She looked at the audience and picture her there with her red hair falling to her shoulders and her shiny blue eyes. 

_I can't even count all the times I've thought_

_About the line I'd never cross_

_But I've crossed that line in my head_

_I can't steal you from somebody else_

_Just to have you to myself_

_My heart don't wanna hear me tell the truth_

_In a different place and time_

_Maybe in another life_

_I'll bet that baby you and I would have worked_

_We never get the chance to try_

_And what makes it worse_

_Is you would have loved me_

_If you met me first_

She could feel the tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't cry. Not when it was her own fault for having feelings for someone she could never have.

_I'm not hangin' on to hope_

_If you do or if you don't_

_I don't ever wanna know for sure_

_In a different place and time_

_Maybe in another life_

_I'll bet t_ _hat baby you and I would have worked_

_We never get the chance to try_

_And what makes it worse_

_Is you would have loved me_

_If you met me first_

She took a deep breath and sang the last part.

_You would have loved me_

_If you met me first_

_Oh, you would have loved me_

_If you met me first_

The whole theater erupted into applause. Beca stood there. She wasn't able to move. All the sounds around her it was like everything was slow motion. She could feel Emily hugging her and taking her inside. They were all jumping out of excitement but Beca was still in a daze . There was no possible way that Chloe wouldn't know about her true feelings now. They were not going to be able to be just friends after this. She wanted to run. 

"Miss Mitchell? Are you alright?" Emily looked worried at her teacher.

"What?" She looked up and saw Emily there looking at her. "Yes, I just, I think I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" She started to walked and turned around "Well done guys" She smiled at them the best she could and gave them both thumbs up. She looked into the mirror and saw how red her eyes were. She splashed some water on her face and took paper to dry it off. She heard the door of the bathroom opening but didn't look. 

"Beca..." It couldn't be. She looked to the door and there with her red hair falling nicely on her shoulders and with her eyes red and puffy...was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....there you go...
> 
> *Song  
> if you've met me first - Eric Ethridge


	5. You leave me breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy about your feedback! Thank you so much!  
> Like always all mistakes are on me.

Chloe was surprided with the level of the other Academies. They were great. She knew Emily and Jessica were good, but she wasn't sure if it was enough to win. Jake and Brooke were sitting together and behaving like real angels. For what she's learnt from the little blonde, she loved music, and Jake was her son after all. There wasn't a day that they wouldn't sing together. So she was sure they were enjoying themselves.

"And next we have a little raising Academy. That not only are they new at this competition but they're also doing an original song. Ladys and Gentlemen, 'Mitchell's Academy'" That was Beca's Academy. The students started to appeare on stage and Chloe could recognized all of them. But there was someone missing. Jessica was nowhere to be seen.

Emily sang like an angel. Chloe had to admit that if she would have had her on her acapella group back at univesity, they might actually have had possibilites to win for a chance. Chloe looked at Jake and saw him looking at Emily completely mesmerized. ' _Aww my little boy has a crush'_ She thought to herself. Emily finished and everyone clapped at her. Mostly Jake. She saw how all of Beca's students were looking at something behind the stage. It was then when Beca walked slowly to the stage. Chloe couldn't look away. Beca looked stunning. She was wearing a black dress that fit her perfectly and her hair was curly for once. She missed the look of her new friends looking at her. Beca was standing in front of the microphone. "That's aunty Beca" Brooke screamed and Chloe looked just in time to see Aubrey covering her daughter's mouth with her hand and Jake chuckling at his friend. The music started and Chloe couldn't believe it. She thought that Beca was going to announce the next song...not to sing it herself. This was her song. 

Beca started to sing and Chloe focused on her voice. She listened to the lyrics. The song...Beca wrote it for her....because of her. She felt Jake's little hands reaching to her face.

"Mommy are you crying?" She looked at her son and smiled. She saw everyone looking at her.

"Because it's a beautiful song sweetie" Jake seemed pleased with the answer and Chloe looked back at Beca. She didn't expect to see Beca looking straight to her. She wasn't sure if Beca could see her with the stage lights but she could swear that Beca was indeed, looking right at her, singing, to her. She was full on crying and she could hear someone sniffling near her. 

"Jesse stop crying you sap" Chloe heard Stacie talking to Jesse. The song was ending and Chloe could see how hard it was for Beca to keep herself from crying. That woman had put her heart in that song. She was sure, now more than ever, they were meant to be together. Beca felt it too. Since day one at the park. It was like every tiny puzzle piece got into its right place. She loved Chicago. She knew how she felt at the beginning of their story, but this?, this was something she had never felt before. 

She watched as everyone got up of their seats and gave Beca the ovation she deserved. She saw Emily taking her off stage.

"Chloe are you alright?" Aubrey asked sweetly. Honestly Chloe didn't know. How was she suppose to feel after something like that? Happy? Sad? 

"I think I need to go to the bathroom" She got up "Can you keep an eye on him for me Bree?" She said with her hand on top of her son's head. Aubrey nodded and she moved carefully not to push anyone on her way. She looked for the bathroom door and went inside.

She couldn't believe her own eyes. It was Beca. She couldn't move. Before she could realize what she was doing, her mouth opened. "Beca..." it was almost a whispper. For a moment she thought the other woman who was giving her her back didn't hear her but then she turned around. Beca's face was utter shocked. Non of them move or speak for what felt like hours. Neither of them expected to run into the other so soon. Beca opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"There you are" Emily spoke next to Chloe. She then looked at her. "Oh! Chloe, wasn't it?" The younger woman said smiling brightly at Chloe who nodded and smiled to her. "Did you like our performance? I think we were awesome" Chloe breathed and looked at Beca who hadn't moved.

"Yes, I think _you_ were perfect" She didn't lose eye contact with Beca the whole time. Emily looked between the two women and noticed that once again she had interrupted something. But she was there looking for her teacher.

"I'm sorry but Miss Mitchell we have to go to stage. They're announcing the winner" Chloe looked how Beca snapped out of whatever she was thinking and nodded to Emily.

"Let's go" Her voice sounded weaker than she remembered. Beca walked and stopped in front of Chloe for a second. Much like before, she opened her mouth and closed again. She then left with Emily by her side. Chloe stood there thinking what the hell had happened? How can someone write a song like that and then not being able to talk. Chloe washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. ' _What am I doing?'_ She thought. She walked back to her seat and saw that all 6 Academies were on stage. 

"I think Beca is going to win mommy. She's the best" Chloe smiled fondly to her son. 

"I think you're right little man" Jesse said and fist bumped him.

* * *

Beca wanted to punch herself. How could she be so ridiculous? She tried to speak twice to Chloe and nothing came out. It was obvious that the woman had been crying and it was probably her own fault and nothing, she couldn't speak. Totally smooth. She was on stage with the other Academies and Emily was holding her hand. She could feel the girl's nerves so she kept holding her hand. 

"And the winner of the 2020 Academy's music competition goes to...." The whole theater went silence. "Mitchell's Academy!" The man screamed. Everyone erupted in applause. Beca looked at Emily who was in tears. They all hugged each other. The man got closer to Beca and gave her the huge trophy and pointed at her with the microphone. 

"Em...hi! I'm Beca Mitchell, owner and teacher of Mitchell's Academy and I think I can speak on behalf of my students and myself when I say that we are really thankful. So yeah, thank you very much and we will see you next year" She pointed to the other Academies when she said the last part. They all went behind the stage and started to get their stuff. "You are amazing guys" She said to her students who were all in happy tears.

"Thanks to you, Miss Mitchell" Cynthia said. "You singing before saved our asses" They all laughed and nodded.

"Guys! This is a group thing. It wasn't only me singing out there. It was you playing as well." She prefered not to think much about the song.

"We are going to have a drink, are you joining us Miss Mitchell?" Emily said hopefully.

"I think I'll have a raincheck on that" She laughed "I'm exhausted. I forgot what it was like to perform" They all laughed at her. "You guys go and enjoy yourself. You deserve it"

Her students left leaving her with a huge trophy to carry to her car. She was trying to figure out how she could take everything in one trip when someone spoke behind her. 

"Need a hand with that?" Beca turned around and saw everyone there. Jesse was smirking at her. "Being small has to be really difficult" Beca rolled her eyes at her brother but smiled at him. She wouldn't dare to look next to Aubrey. She knew she was there looking at her.

"Oh shush! like you're so much taller" They all laughed and Aubrey kissed her husband's cheek. It was then that Jake and Brooke got closer to Beca. She looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"This is for you" Jake said and gave Beca a folded paper. She opened it and it was a drawing. "That it's you" She looked at where he was pointing and you could see something that resembled a person with grey and blue hair next to another with pink hair. "And that's mommy" Beca looked up and saw Chloe trying to pick a look at the drawing. "That's Brooke and that's me" There were two mini versions of the same two...let's say people, on the drawing. "We are trolls" He grinned at her.

"Wow that's awesome bug" His smile grew if it was even possible. Beca looked at Chloe and she was looking back at them. They locked eyes and it was like in the bathroom. Not a single word came to her lips.

"Why don't we all go and have ice-cream?" Aubrey said. "I can take the kids and Stacie in my car. You guys can share Beca's"

Before any of them could say anything they all left leaving them alone once again. "Let me help you" Chloe said reaching for Beca's bag. They walked in silence to Beca's car and jumped in. Beca started her car and turned on the radio. She tried to control herself and she could do it if she kept her eyes on the road. "Sorry, Aubrey picked us up from my house"

"It's ok" She could talk again. "Is there something wrong with your car?" She focused on the road.

"It's actually Chicago's" Beca nodded and felt the now common pain in her insides. "I usually walk or take the bus so we decided he should keep it now that he is living not so close" 

"Oh, has he been destined around here?" ' _Peachy'_ Beca thought.

"No, but his new house takes about 20 minutes by car so..." Beca arrived at her Academy and park the car at her usual spot. Beca didn't understand and Chloe sighed frustrated. "Beca look at me" Chloe commanded and Beca did look at her. 

"Look Chloe I know what you're going to say ok? There's no need to say anything" Chloe looked confused to her. "I know. I crossed a line with that song and I'm sorry. I do want to be your friend if you give me some time"

"What?" Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca. "Are you seriously...ugh" Beca was looking at Chloe shocked at the woman's reaction "Have you listened to what I've told you?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah, you're saying that Chicago has a new house and he needs the car" Beca then thought about what she said. "Wait...why are you saying _he_ has a new house?" Chloe smiled sweetly at her.

"Because we are not living together anymore" Beca hold her breath. "We are not together anymore" Beca let her brain process the information slowly. If they weren't together...it meant...Chloe seemed to know what she was thinking and nodded smiling.

"You're not together anymore..." Beca then wanted to slap herself "Oh man...I'm a horrible person" Chloe who didn't expect that from the brunette frowned. "I'm a homewrecker" Beca put her hands in her face.

"What? No, Becs no" Chloe took Beca's hand in hers. "Look at me" And she did. "You've done nothing wrong." Beca was about to protest but Chloe put a finger in her lips to quiet her down. "Me and Chicago. That had nothing to do with you." Chloe then put her hand in Beca's face. "I promise you that" Beca nodded. She couldn't do much more. She could hear her own heartbeat in her face where Chloe had her hand. "But there is something though" Chloe removed her hand from Beca's face and hold her hand again. "I know, well, we both know" She pointed to both of them "there's something here right?" Beca nodded again. "Right. The thing is, I want to do things right"

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean..that...if you don't mind to wait for me...I need to give Chicago some healing time before I could...you know" Beca smiled for the first time since they started to talk.

"I would wait for you my whole life" Both women had smiles on their faces and Beca was slowly getting closer to Chloe's face. She could hear Chloe's breathing getting faster the closer she was. They looked at each others lips and just before Beca could reach Chloe's lips she moved and kissed her cheek. "I think we should get this inside and meet the rest at the ice-cream shop" She pointed to the trophy. She looked at Chloe who was blushing and smiled. 

"Thank you Beca" Beca only nodded and got out the car.

"You can wait here and I'll leave it inside" Chloe nodded and Beca went inside. Once she was inside and out of sight of Chloe she let her emotions out. Chloe just told her she and Chicago were over and she had said she wants something to happen with her. It was all too good to be true. She would wait for Chloe. She would wait an eternity if it meant that at the end they would be together. She let the trophy in the class and she saw Chloe inside the Academy. Beca got closer to her. "We can go now" Beca reached for the door knob but Chloe took her hand and pulled her to her. Before Beca could realize what was happening, Chloe's lips were on hers. It was short but both of them were breathless. 

"Sorry, just needed something to hold on to" Chloe said and smiled at Beca.

"Anytime" Chloe chuckled and winked to Beca. Both women walked out the Academy and to the ice-cream shop were their friends were waiting.

* * *

Beca's been keeping her promise and Chloe is thankful for that. It seemed that Beca had more control than herself. They haven't kiss again since that day a few weeks ago. She knew she shouldn't have done it. But she couldn't resist herself anymore. It was meant to be a kiss to keep her sane until the time was right but it was like it had the opposite effect. Now that she knew what it was to kiss Beca...she was craving for more. That was something that never happened to her before. To feel the need to have someone as close to you as possible. Like the other person was the air you needed to breath. That was all new to Chloe. They've gone back to their daily talks and texts. They decided not to tell anyone about it and promised that they wouldn't see each other alone. Chloe didn't trust herself to be alone with Beca anymore. 

Chloe was in her kitchen making some coffee when there was a knock at the door. She checked the time and it was still early for Jake to be back. She opened the door and saw Chicago's parents there. She was sure she wasn't expecting them. "There's my beautiful daughter-in-law" Chicago's father said as he hugged her.

"Hello Matt, Alison" Chicago's mother hugged her as well.

"Don't you look bright as day! You look wonderful dear, are you pregnant again?" Chloe was used at her exmother's-in-law comments by now.

"Alison please...let the poor woman alone" Chloe didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to Chicago, and fast. "So, where's my son?" ' _Shit'_ Chloe thought. If someone had to tell him it was him. 

"Let me call him. He is out doing some errands." She took her phone and dialed Chicago's number. "Come on...pick up, pick up" 

" _Hello?"_

 _"_ Hey you! What's taking you so long?" Chloe looked at Chicago's parents who were looking back at her.

" _What do you mean? Did I have to take Jaky today? Shit!"_

"No no, nothing like that. Don't worry about that and come back home. We have a visit" She tried not to sound too annoyed at the fact that he hadn't told his parents after almost two months. They were going to sign the divorce papers in a few days and she would be able to be with Beca. 

_"Chloe are you alright? What are you talking about?"_ She sighed frustrated.

"Chicago, your parents are here" There was silence at the other side of the line. "Can you please hurry up and come back"

" _Em..yes I'll be there in 20"_

Chloe hunged up the phone and smiled. "So, how are you? Everything alright in Atlanta?" Matt nodded.

"All good" She nodded. "Where's our little Jake?" She looked at Alison looking around the house.

"He is in a playdate and will be here in a few hours." Alison looked back at her and judged her.

"All on his own? Shouldn't you or Chicago be there with him?" Chloe saw Matt trying to stop his wife from saying anything else.

"He is with someone I trust deeply so you don't need to worry" Chloe forced a smile.

"I don't think Chicago is ok with this" Chloe was exhausted of this woman.

"Alison...let it be" Matt said trying again.

"No, I won't let it be. My grandson is out there with who knows who and she is here by herself" Chloe wasn't having it anymore. She used to just ignored the woman for Chicago's sake. But now? She didn't need to.

"Let me stop you there before you say something you regret Alison" Chloe spoke clearly to the woman who was taken aback by Chloe answering back. "Jake is my son. _Mine._ And I've raised him all on my own" She pointed a finger to the woman. "Your son wasn't here. It was always me and Jake. So don't think you have a right to say in whom I trust to leave my son with" Alison was shocked by Chloe's words. "Now, would you like some tea or coffee while we wait for your son?" 

"Yes, thank you Chloe. Tea would be great" Matt said softly with a kind smile. Chloe knew Chicago was like his father. He was a good man.

Chloe made tea and showed recent pictures of Jake to them. Alison didn't say a word until Chicago arrived. "What a surprise!" He said entering the house with the key he had for emergencies. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

"We will next time. It's clear that we are not welcome here" Chloe rolled her eyes at the woman and sighed.

"Don't say that mom, you're always welcome here, right Chloe?" He walked next to her and put his arm around her.

"Sure. Can I talk to you for a second?" Chicago nodded. "Excuse us" They walked to the kitchen and Chloe clossed the door. "What the hell Chicago?" He looked down.

"Look I know...I should have told them but...it's just...it's really difficult Chloe" He sighed "You know how mom is...I thought I would see them in 3 months for Christmas"

"You were going to wait until Christmas to tell them?" Chloe whispper screamed to him. "You have to talk to them" He touched the back of his head. "What?"

"How long are they staying?" Chloe shrugged.

"They didn't say"

"It would be probably for only a week..." Chloe was shaking her head no. She knew what he was implying."Come on Chloe, we could pretend for a week"

"Chicago...are you out of your mind? We are signing the divorce paper in 3 days" Chicago kneeled down and took her hands. "What are you doing? get up"

"Chloe please" He gave her his puppy eyes and she chuckled. It was like seeing an older version of their son. "This would be the last thing I ask you to do for me" Chloe thought about it. "Please"

"What if they're staying more than a week?" He got up from the floor. 

"Then I will tell them on the spot. Promise" She looked at him and sighed.

"Fine. But no kissing" He laughed and nodded. He looked better already. 

"Sure" He hugged her and grinned at her. "Thank you!"

They went back to them and Chicago was right they would be staying for a week. Thankfully they would be staying in a hotel. Someone knocked at the door and Chloe knew that it was probably Aubrey with Jake. So she went to opened the door. She was right about something, it was Jake, but it was Beca who was there standing with him asleep in her arms. Beca smiled at Chloe and Chloe forgot about everything that was going on around the house and hugged her carefully not to wake Jake up. "I missed you" Beca whispered in her ear which gave her chills from her toes to her head. 

"I missed you too" Beca's smiled dissapeared when she saw and heard Chicago. 

"Who is it babe?" Chloe looked to Beca and couldn't read the woman's face.

"Beca, it's not what you think" Chicago arrived next to Chloe and smiled at Beca.

"Hello Beca. It seemed like he had a great time huh?" Chicago took Jake from Beca's arms. "I'm gonna put him to bed and you two can talk" He winked at them. Chloe looked back at him confused. ' _Does he know?'_ She thought.

"So are you guys back together? It's fine. I'll just fuck off. It's fine" Beca started to move away from the door and Chloe went outside with her and closed the door. 

"No we are not back together Becs. Relax and don't do that" Beca frowned at her.

"Don't do what?" Chloe pointed to Beca's crossed arms.

"Don't put your walls up and let me explain" Beca didn't move. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed and unfolded her arms. "Good" Chloe smiled. "Long story short, Chicago's parents are here and they didn't know about the divorce."

"And why didn't you tell them?" Chloe sighed

"You see..Chicago's mother is...how can I say this..." Chloe tried but couldn't find a better word "she is a bitch" at this Beca raised her eyebrows and chuckled. Chloe didn't like to use those kind of words. "So Chicago asked me if we could fake it till they're gone next week. And then he would tell them alone at Christmas in Atlanta" Chloe looked at Beca to see her reaction. Beca looked like she was thinking about it and finally nodded.

"Ok" She nodded. "I can do one more week" Beca smiled and Chloe jumped into her arms. She hugged her.

"Thank you for understanding Becs" She let go of her and Beca nodded.

Chloe was relieved that Beca was ok with the whole situation. She didn't want to hurt the other woman. They said their goodbyes and went back inside. Chicago was coming back down from upstairs and smiled at her. "Was Beca ok with it?" She looked at him with surprise. "What? Do you think I'm blind?" He chuckled. Chloe didn't know what to say. "Chloe, it's fine. I told you. I only want what's best for you" He smiled fondly to her. "She seems to make you happy and that's what I want for you"

"I don't know what to say" Chicago hugged her.

"Not gonna lie Chloe...it hurts a bit but I'm ok" She teared up a bit. 

"I didn't want to do anything before you were ok...before we were officialy...you know" She didn't say the words in case Chicago's parents appeared. 

"I know. Thank you for that" He put his arm around her again. "Now let's have dinner" They went into the kitchen and sat with Chicago's parents. Chloe was happy. Despite everything, she was happy. Chicago was ok with her being with Beca and he was fine. Or getting there at least. Only one more week and she would take Beca out on a date. Just both of them. The week would be over before Chloe realized. She smiled at her own thoughts.

"You call this a proper dinner?" Chloe snapped back to the world and looked at Alison looking with disgust to her plate. Chloe rolled her eyes at the woman. Maybe this week would be eternal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter :) I'm trying my best not to rush into things.


	6. True Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the feedback. :)  
> All mistakes are on me

Beca was on her bed looking at the ceiling. Today Chloe was signing the divorce papers. She couldn't wait any longer for everything to be over. Not because she couldn't wait for Chloe. Like she told her, she would wait her whole life for her, it was the not been able to tell anyone about it. And with everyone she meant Stacie. She could keep a secret from Aubrey and Jesse, that was a piece of cake....but Stacie....she knows Beca too much to know that she is hiding something. Would it be so bad if she told her? Chloe for sure would forgive her. I mean, it's not like Stacie was going to go around telling everyone about it. 

"Watcha doing there?" Stacie said from the door of Beca's room. 

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff" Beca looked at her friend and saw that Stacie was dressed to kill. "Are you going out?" Stacie blushed. She actually blushed. That was new for Beca. Stacie was usually the one making everyone blush.

"Yeah.. I actually have a date" ' _The fuck'_ Beca thought. 

"Stace...you don't do dates" Beca was chuckling. 

"Well...I do now" Beca raised an eyebrow at her. "It's... I don't know...but I kind of want this to work out for me...for us" Beca smiled softly to her friend.

"Well, if you're happy it's all that matters Stace." Stacie jumped into bed with Beca and hugged her. "Ok ok...let go now" Beca laughed. "And that's this person has a name?" At that Stacie fidget a bit.

"Well...that's the thing...I can't tell you...yet" Beca was about to protest but she thought about her own situation and smiled. "Is that ok?" Beca nodded.

"Sure. Take your time Stace" She smiled at her friend who got up. "You better go then" Stacie nodded and left. Well that's something less to worry about. Stacie hasn't even noticed anything. She laughed at herself. Stacie dating was something worth to see. She went back to her thoughts of Chloe. She knew Chloe was having a hard week. She told Beca everything that happened during the day in their night calls. For what Chloe have told her she was completely right. Chicago's mother sounded like a rich bitch. She heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Aunty Beca!" The little blonde hugged her. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Beca looked at the girl and then to Jesse who was standing there. 

"Hey sis! Would you mind?" Beca smiled at Brooke.

"Of course you can stay" The girl shrieked and run inside. "Is eveything ok?" Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, she just wanted to be with you and Aubrey and I could use a night out" Beca smiled and hugged her brother.

"Sure thing dude!" Jesse laughed and waved goodbye. She walked back inside and saw Brooke with her guitar trying to play it. "What are you doing chipmunk?" Beca laughed at her niece's focused face. 

"I want to be like you aunty Beca" Beca felt her phone going off.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play?" Brooke nodded excitedly. Beca laughed and sat next to her niece. "Ok first...you need to held the guitar like this" She helped the little girl. "There. Now put your fingers here. Yes. Good." She taught her a few movements and told her to practice. She checked her phone while the little girl tried to do what Beca told her to.

 **_From Chloe:_ ** _Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I am officially a single woman. Miss you xo._

 **_To Chloe:_ ** _Are you alright then? Miss you too._

Before Beca could let her phone on the table her phone rang.

"Hey" She said softly.

" _Hey"_ Beca swore she could hear the woman's smile through the phone. " _I'm fine. It was a bit emotional but we are ok"_

"That's good. Where's Jake?" Brooke looked at her aunt and smiled brightly at her. 

" _He is with Chicago's parents. We just finished here and we are going back to the house"_ Brooke left the guitar and got closer to Beca.

"Are you talking to Chloe?" Beca heard Chloe laughing at the other end. 

"Yes, I am" Brooke took the phone from Beca's hands "Hey, don't do that"

"Chloe! Hi! It's Brooke" Chloe laughed and Beca took her phone from her niece and put her on speaker.

" _Hey there Brooke. Are you having fun with your aunty?"_ Brooke nodded smiling.

"Yes! She is teaching me how to play the guitar" Beca chuckled. "Are you and Jake coming over?"

" _Oh...I don't know sweetie."_

"Well if you don't have any plans you could come over for dinner and a movie?" Beca said.

" _Are you sure?"_

"Well duh, If you don't have to do anything it would be a little break from reality if you know what I mean" She thought that it would be good for Chloe to spend some time away from the exin-laws.

" _Let me see if Chicago had any plans and I'll text you"_ Beca saw Brooke jumping up and down in her place.

"Sure. We'll be here. She is staying over tonight." 

" _Lucky girl"_ Chloe's voice was innocent but Beca knew her better than to think it was a comment directed to her.

"Yeah..em let me know if you're coming" Beca heard Chloe laughing at the other end.

" _See ya girls_ "

"Bye Chloe!"

Beca hung up and looked at her niece. "You're very cheeky miss chipmunk" Brooke laughed and Beca started to tickled her. 

* * *

"Beca I guess?" Chicago said to a laughing Chloe.

"And Brooke" Chicago nodded and smiled. "They invited Jake and I over for dinner" They were walking to Chloe's house. 

"I'll take my parents out then. You can have some time to relax" Chloe smiled at him. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee before getting back?" Chloe nodded. They entered the first coffee shop they found and sat down.

"Thank you." Chloe said to the waitress who smiled at them.

"So...how are you doing with my mom?" Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "That bad?"

"Well you know her. Sha had her doubts about me since the beginning. So did your dad. But he loves me and she...well she tolerates me" Chloe laughed dryly. 

"I'm sorry about everything really" Chicago said.

"It's ok. Only a few more days" Chloe smiled reassuringly.

"No...I mean for everything." She took his hand and smiled at him. "After you told me about ending things I thought about calling my sergeant and ask him to move me away again but I guess I don't want that anymore." He sighed smiling. "I want to be a part of Jake's life. To have a family again" Chloe nodded smiling at him. 

"You have a family. Even if we are not together anymore. I am still your family" Chicago nodded at her. "You're Jake's dad and nothing is gonna change that"

"We shoud talk to him together about this" He pointed to both of them and Chloe nodded.

"Yes, once your parents leave...we can talk to him" Chloe thought for a second and then asked "Hey..I was wondering..why do you want to wait to tell them? I know you said you wanted to tell them in Atlanta alone, but why?" Chicago sighed.

"This is going to sound pathetic." He chuckled. "I thought that by the time Christmas arrived maybe I could have met someone?" Chloe crocked her head to the side. "You know how my mother feels about social standards?" Chloe nodded. "I thought if I brought someone else's at their house they wouldn't feel so bad about it? Like I wouldn't be staying alone for the rest of my life?" Chloe wasn't sure she understood but she nodded. She was happy to see that he would be interested in dating again.

"It's not pathetic" He laughed. "Just promise me that whoever you date in the future, has a heart as big as yours" He smiled softly to her and nodded.

"I will try my best" He chuckled. "What about Beca? Does she have a heart as big as yours?"

"She does" Chloe smiled. "I think if things were different...you two would be good friends actually" 

"I think we can get there...with time" Chloe nodded and smiled. "Now let's go back and you can tell Jake you're going to Beca's today" They left and went back to Chloe's. 

* * *

Beca heard a knock on the door and before she could open the door Brooke run passed her and opened it. 

"JAKE!" She launched herself to the little boy who gladly hugged her back. Beca walked to them and before she could tell Brooke not to do that again she was being engulfed in a hug as well. She huggeed the woman back and smiled. "You're here. Let's go play" Brooke took Jake's hand and went to the living room. 

"It still amazed me how Jake can let you hug me without trying to push you away" Beca smirked at that.

"That's because we are friends" Chloe laughed and walked inside with Beca. "How are you? How's Chicago?"

"We are fine. We talked for a bit after I called you actually and yeah, I think we are fine" Beca smiled at her and nodded. That was good. "I've wanted to tell you something but I was waiting to tell you face to face" Beca took a breath. Was Chloe going back to Chicago? "Relax Becs" Chloe chuckled at the woman's face. "Chicago knows about us" Beca's face was completely pale. "Becs? Are you alright? Here. Sit" She helped the woman to sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

"Does he hate me? Is he going to kill me?" Chloe laughed at the woman. "I'm being serious here. He is in the army and I'm" She looked herself up and down and then looked to the fridge where she had put Jake's drawing. "a Troll" Chloe laughed again and put her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"Has anyone told you that you're a little bit dramatic?" She moved her hands to Beca's neck. "He doesn't hate you. He actually thinks you're good for me" Beca raised her eyebrows at that. "And...you're the hottest troll I've ever seen" Beca's brain stopped functioning when she felt Chloe's fingers doing small circles in the back of her neck. 

"You should stop that..." Beca saw Chloe biting her lip. "and that... before we regret something" Chloe nodded and moved her hands away. "Jesus...we do need a chaperon to keep us in check" Chloe laughed and checked to see if the kids could see them before she got closer and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go with the little ones then" They laughed and walked to where the kids were on the floor playing. 

"That's not how you do it" Brooke said to Jake. "You have to move it to that side"

Beca sat on the floor with them and Chloe in front of her. Before she could speak, Jake was sitting on top of her and Chloe was looking at her with adoration. She hugged the litte boy who smiled at her. "What are you doing?" 

Jake showed her the remote control he had in his hands. "We are racing" 

"We are not because he doesn't listen to me" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Hey hey, what have I told you about that?" Beca reprimanded the blonde girl. 

"I can't be bossy with friends" She said looking at her aunt.

"And...." Beca kept going.

"And we don't want me to end up crazy like mommy" Beca smirked at the last part. 

"Oh my goodness Beca..." Chloe laughed. "Aubrey is going to kill you someday"

"Probably" Beca laughed.

They play with them only stopping to decide what pizza did they wanted. They enjoyed dinner with Brooke talking nonstop about anything and everything. That little girl was the perfect mix of her brother and Aubrey. They sat down together and like everytime they would watch a movie with them. They watched ' _101 dalmatian'_ Chloe's choice. Jake who was next to Beca looked for her hand and hold it during the movie. Beca thought it was the cutest thing and if Chloe's eyes were a prove of it, she did too. They enjoyed the movie and Brooke was asleep by the end. Normally Jake would be asleep too but this time he was fully awake. 

"Did you like the movie?" Beca asked him in a whisper. He nodded smiling and not letting go of Beca's hand.

"Hey sweetie It's a bit late so I think we should go home" His hold on Beca's hand tightened and Chloe noticed.

"I want to stay here today mommy" Beca picked him up and put him on top of her so he was closer to Chloe as well.

"Next time ok?" He puts his head on the crook of Beca's neck. She hold him and kissed his head.

"What about next time you come we make a fortress here?" He looked up to Beca. "We can make it as big as we want" He smiled at her and nodded.

"And it would be like batman's cave" He grinned.

"Sure" Beca smiled and looked at Chloe who was completely melted at her son's relationship with Beca. "You can even bring your superhero costume if mommy it's ok with it"

"Of course. We can do it next week if Beca is free ok?" He jumped to his mother lap and hugged her. There was sound coming from the outside of the house and Beca walked to the door and opened it. She was still procesing what she just watched.

"Beca...hi..." Chloe walked next to Beca with Jake in her arms and a smile on her lips. "Chloe! I didn't know you were coming?" Stacie said like a teenager who had been caught making out in her parents' front door. 

"Hello Stacie, Emily" Chloe smirked at them and looked at Beca who was still there gaping. Emily was as red as Chloe's hair and Jake was looking at her the same way he did at the theater. 

"Chloe...Miss..Mitchell..." Beca couldn't believe her eyes. It was her student with Stacie...who was what? 5 or six years older than the girl? "I think I should..." She pointed to the exit and Stacie nodded smiling shyly at her. 

"What the actual fu..." She looked next to her at Jake in her mother's arms. "Fork, what the actual fork?" Stacie rolled her eyes at her friend. "She is my student Stace. She is my best student. I call her Legacy for God's sake"

"What happened with 'if you're happy that's all it matters'" She quote Beca. "Look I know you worry but I promise you, this time is different" She looked at Chloe who smiled at her and then to Jake who was frowning at her.

"I trust you Stace...just don't fork it up" She rolled her eyes at herself and Stacie nodded smiling.

"So did you have a good playdate today little man?" Stacie asked Jake who kept his frown on his face and didn't answer back. Beca and Chloe looked at him and shrugged. "Ok...." Stacie laughed. "I'm going to my room then..." Beca stopped her.

"Could you keep an eye on sleeping beauty there? I'm going to walk Chloe to her car" Stacie nodded and sat on the couch next to the blonde. The two women walk outside and Jake hugged Beca goodbye and Chloe put him inside the car in his childseat.

"I think he doesn't like Stacie" Beca laughed and looked inside the car. 

"He has a tiny crush with Emily I think" Both women laughed. "He seems to be at ease when he is with you" Chloe smiled softly. "He adores you" Beca looked at her and wished she could kiss her again. 

"I love him. He is a great kid Chlo. Like mother like son" She winked at her and Chloe laughed. Chloe was about to open the car door but Beca stopped her. "Em...so...as Chicago's parents are leaving in a few days and he seems fine with" She pointed to them "this. I was wondering if you'd like to go out. The two of us, no kids, no chaperon. Just us" Chloe beamed at Beca and nodded.

"Yes. I'd love that" She took Beca's hand and gave her a little squeeze. She got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Chloe was nervous. She had received a text from Beca telling her to wear something casual. Chicago's parents left 2 days ago and everything went smoothly. She was now trying to decide what to wear to her date with Beca. Their first official date. Aubrey was in her room with her while Jesse was downstairs with Brooke and Jake. Chloe had told everything to Aubrey who of course told her that they weren't being so subtle. 

"Chloe she said to dress casual. Knowing her she would love anything you wear" Chloe smiled at her friend. She was wearing jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. Autumn was starting and you could feel the cold air. 

"Do you know where she is taking me?" Aubrey shook her head.

"No clue. She doesn't talk to me about this"

"Why?" Chloe was changing her shirt to a blue one. Aubrey chuckled.

"Because after I started dating Jesse she made me promise not to talk about relationships with her" She shook her head "She said she didn't want to know what happened between Jesse and I and to be fair she wouldn't tell me either" Aubrey shrugged.

"She is an idiot" They heard the doorbell and Chloe's eyes opened in shock. She looked at the time and Beca was punctual.

"An idiot who's here to pick you up, come on" They both went downstairs and Chloe smiled at the woman who was being engulfed in a hug from Jake and Brooke. Beca looked up and smiled at her. That smile, Chloe noticed, she only gives to her.

"Hey there. I'm ready to go" Beca nodded and smiled. "She gave Aubrey a bag with Jake's clothes as he was having a sleepover at Jesse and Aubrey's house. They all went out the house and Beca and Chloe said goodbye to them.

"First of all, you look beautiful red" Beca got closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Couldn't do that in front of my little friend" Chloe laughed and smiled at the obvious nervous woman.

"Where's your car?" At this Beca smirked.

"We are not going in my car" She took Chloe's hand and looked at her to see if it was ok to do it so. Chloe squeezed her hand and nodded. "The thing is, New York is an awful place to drive a car so I asked Stacie if she'd let me borrow her bike" She walked next to a motorbike and jumped up. 

"It's bigger than you Becs" Chloe chuckled.

"Everything is bigger than me" Beca rolled her eyes smiling and Chloe laughed loudly "Come on, let's go"

Beca drove them to a place Chloe had never been. She wasn't from New York but she did think she knew most places. From the outside look Chloe was a bit worried about what was she going to find inside. It looked like a very old restaurant with some letters missing on the name.

"Trust me" Beca said holding her hand. And she did. They entered and it wasn't as bad as she thought. "We are just stopping here for a sec" Chloe nodded. She saw a few people sitting in different tables.

"What's exactly here?" Beca laughed and pointed to a little stage at the corner of the restaurant.

"I used to work here" Chloe looked shocked at Beca. "This was my first job actually"

"My My, isn't that my little tiny mouse?" A blonde woman appeared from what it seemed to be the kitchen. She was tall and Chloe had to admit the woman was stunning.

"Hey there my big german boss" Beca hugged her. "This is Chloe, Chlo, this is Birgitte" Chloe shook the woman's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" Birgitte smiled at Chloe.

"What can I do for you?" She then asked Beca.

"Could you make two of my usual order?" 

"Coming right up, but you know what you have to do for me" Chloe looked confused to them and Beca rolled her eyes and nodded smiling. Birgitte disappeared inside the kitchen.

"It would be just a second, wait here" Beca signaled her to sit and walked to the stage. She turned on the microphone and laughed when it made an awful sound. Chloe looked at Beca picking up a table and placed it on the stage with her. She got a plastic cup from the bar. Looked at Chloe and started to sing the song cups while making the rhythm with the cup. When she finished Chloe stood up and clapped loudly. Beca laughed and walked back to her.

"I hate that song" Beca said to Chloe laughing.

"And I love that you hate it" Birgitte said smirking at Beca. "There you go! Don't be a stranger and visit some time" They hugged and Beca took the bag from her hands.

"Will do! Thank you" They left the restaurant and when Chloe was about to get to the motorbike Beca stopped her. "This way" Chloe took Beca's hand this time and walked next to her. 

"What are you planning Miss Mitchell?" Beca chuckled at her.

"Well, what do people usually do on a first date?" Chloe looked at her.

"You get to know each other?" Beca nodded. "But we already know each other" Chloe looked funny at Beca who laughed.

"We are getting there but yes, in a first date you get to know each other and I thought the best way to do so would be by showing you" Chloe waited for Beca to keep talking. "That's why we are here" They walked inside a beautiful garden that was hidden between two buildings. "I used to work at the restaurant when I arrived here" They walked and Beca told Chloe where to sit. "I was a waitress there until one day Brigitte heard me singing and didn't let me touch anymore plates." Beca laughed at the memory. "She asked me to perform in the restaurant. And I did" She shrugged. "After every performance on Friday night I would come here" she pointed to the bench where they were sitting and took the food out of the bag "and eat this" It was a simple BLT sandwich and Chloe smiled at the cuteness Beca was showing. "It was like a ritual for me. And I promised that if I ever made it in the music world, I would keep coming here every friday and eat my sandwich" Beca smiled at Chloe.

"And today it's Friday" Chloe nodded to herself smiling. "Thanks for sharing it with me." Beca smiled and nodded to Chloe. "What else did Beca Mitchell do back then?" Chloe gave Beca a cheeky smile.

"Well I would sit here and write songs" Chloe looked confused to Beca. 

"I thought you didn't..." Beca laughed and raised her hand to interrupt Chloe.

"I didn't say the songs were good" Chloe laughed and then remember Beca's song to her and smiled and as if Beca could read her mind she continued "That was the first song in my whole life that wasn't a total disaster" Chloe took Beca's hand in hers.

"That song even if painful, was the best and most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. It was perfect Beca" And Chloe didn't think twice and connected her lips with Beca's. It was better than their first kiss. It wasn't rushed. Beca's hand found Chloe's face and then they moved away slowly, letting their foreheads in contact.

"wow" Beca said and Chloe chuckled.

"Wow indeed" They sat back and finished their food. "Now, where to?"

Beca laughed and got up "Now we go to Central Park" Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand in her.

They walked back to the motorbike and Chloe hold onto Beca's waist as hard as she could. She didn't want this day or this feeling to stop. Beca drove carefully until she arrived to Central Park. They got off the bike and walked hand in hand inside the park. "Ok so one of the things that I've always loved about New York it's Central Park." Chloe nodded in agreement."And that's why we are here, I would usually come here and rent one of the little boats" Chloe was excited. She had always wanted to do something like that but Jake never wanted to do it. 

They walked there and Beca paid for the boat. They went in and Beca started to move them away. "So, now's your turn" Chloe who was looking all around her like a little girl looked back at Beca "Tell me something I don't know"

"Well, let me think" She wasn't sure what to tell Beca. "You actually know mostly everything" Beca shook her head laughing.

"Come on, think harder"Chloe looked how easily Beca rowed the boat.

"Oh, I know, I've never wanted to be a teacher" Beca raised an eyebrow at her. 

"What then?" Beca stopped rowing.

"I wanted to be a vet" Beca nodded. "But I couldn't get into vet school so...had to find something else"

"Do you like your job now?" Beca asked and Chloe was mesmerized at how Beca could listen to her like everything coming out of her mouth was a matter of life or death. 

"I do. And not to be cocky but I'm pretty good at it" Beca chuckled.

"I bet you are. I would have had the hots for the teacher" Chloe blushed and laughed.

"So what did you do in here?" 

"Well, I'm not gonna lie...Most of the times I would fall asleep" Chloe laughed in disbelieve. "I was so relaxed and tired that I would just doze off."

"You're something else Beca Mitchell" Chloe said laughing and Beca smiled shyly.

They spent an hour going around and Beca teaching Chloe how to row. Which almost ended in one of those cliche movies with Beca in the water. Thankfully it didn't. It was getting dark and they were still working around the park.

"I wanted to ask you something" Beca said while they arrived at what Beca promised was their last stop. 

"Can we like not rush into things?" Beca stopped and took a blanket out of her bag to put on the grass. "I don't want Jake to...you know...feel weird?" Chloe smiled softly to the woman and sat between her legs. "I know he is your son and obviously you know what's best for him"

"Beca we don't need to tell him anything yet" She looked back to the woman and gave her a kiss. "This is our first date after all" Beca nodded. "But I can tell you, he won't change. He loves you deeply" Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Now tell me about this last stop".

"Ok, look up" Chloe did and she was amazed. In the 4 years she's been living in New York, not once has she seen the sky like that. You could see all the stars above them. "I discovered this place not too long ago. If you come here at the right time, aka like today, you can get this spectacular view." Chloe had forgotten how beautiful the stars were. "It reminds me of Ohio so.. I come here every chance I get" Chloe turned around and looked at Beca. Everything felt so right. She couldn't believe she was in the arms of this incredible woman.

"You're incredible" Beca looked down at her and smiled. 

They sat there for what it felt like hours. Beca decided to leave before it was too late. They walked in a bubble of happiness to the motorbike and Beca drove them to Chloe's house. She stopped and check the time. Beca walked to the door of Chloe's house with her. 

"I have one more question for you" Chloe asked interested.

"Shoot" 

"How did you come out with this date idea if you don't mind me asking?" Beca laughed and touched her neck.

"Promise not to laugh?" Chloe nodded.

"Jake's drawing?" Chloe nodded again remembering the drawing. "Well...I was looking at it and I remembered when we sang together ' _True colours'_ and I wanted to show you mine?"

"How can you be that cute?" Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "Thank you for today. Next one's on me" Chloe winked at Beca who nodded smiling.

Chloe was opening her front door when Beca called her back. "Oh Chlo, I almost forgot" Chloe turned around and saw Beca walking back to her.

"Wha..." She couldn't finish before Beca's lips were on her once more. She moved away and pecked her again.

"I just needed something to hold on to" Beca said the same words Chloe told her the first time they kissed and left her there with a sheepy smile on her face. "Goodnight Chlo"

"G'night Becs" Chloe walked inside the house and remembered her mother's words. ' _W_ _hen the time is right, don't let her go away'._ "I won't let her go mom" She said out loud to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. I know there's not much there but ...hope you liked it!


	7. A moment like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback!! ^^  
> Like always all mistakes are on me.

Chloe was outside Beca's house. She couldn't believe how her life had changed so fast. Here she was at the door of the woman she was falling hard for to pick up her son who stayed over last night and with whom she and Chicago needed to talk to. She knocked and Stacie opened the door for her. 

"Morning Chloe" Stacie smiled at the redhead. "The kids are playing in the living room" Chloe frowned at Stacie.

"Is not Beca here?" Stacie laughed and nodded.

"She is a kid too" Stacie grinned and Chloe laughed and walked to the living room where as Beca promised Jake, was a huge fortress.

"Oh no! I won't do it again please!" Chloe smiled at Beca's voice. 

"You're a villain and you have to go to jail" She heard Brooke saying when Stacie walked next to Chloe and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yes, but we can let you go if you promise you're going to be good" Chloe melted at her son's happy voice.

"No! You're not supposed to be nice to the bad guy Batman!" Chloe raised her eyebrows and looked at Stacie who was laughing.

"But the bad man is Beca, and she is my friend" Chloe laughed with Stacie.

"See supergirl? Batman is my friend...just let me go" Chloe wanted to look inside but she didn't want to interrupt them. She then heard someone moving inside the fortress "HA! I got you both now and you know what I'm going to do?" Chloe could hear both kids screaming for help. "I'm gonna tickle you" She heard them laughing and asking Beca to stop. 

"I don't know who is worst really" Stacie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Probably Beca" Chloe smiled and saw Beca's head popping out of the fortress.

"Thought I heard your voice" She grinned and got outside. Chloe thought that Beca couldn't look cuter even if she tried. Beca was wearing a thief costume. She must have noticed Chloe staring at her. "It helps me to get into character" Beca winked and both women laughed.

"I'll need to buy a police officer's one then" Chloe winked back and Stacie nodded approvingly. Both kids came out of the fortress. Jake run to his mother when he spotted her. "Wow look at that! My son is Batman" Jake smiled at his mom.

"And I'm supergirl" Brooke said proudly with her hands on her hips. She was indeed wearing her supergirl costume. 

"I see. And who is Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Beca is the bad guy" Brooke said and showed her tongue to Beca.

"She is not! She is the bad guy" Jake said and pointed to Stacie who laughed.

"Come on little man..why don't you like me?" Beca laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"Jake...you have to be nice" He sighed but didn't say anything. Chloe decided to let it go. "Well Jake, say thank you to Beca for everything before we go, come on" Jake walked to Beca who picked him up and hugged him. 

"Thank you Beca! I had lots of fun" Beca smiled at the little boy. 

"Me too bug! I'll see you soon ok?" He nodded and hugged her one more time. He walked to Chloe and took her hand. 

"Thanks for everything Becs! I'll call you later" Beca walked Chloe and Jake to the door while Brooke tried to push Stacie inside the fortress. 

"Sure! Call me whenever" Beca smiled at Chloe and she could see the brunette's eyes gazing to her lips. Chloe wished she could just kiss Beca goodbye.

"Bye Beca! I love you" Both women looked at Jake and saw him hugging Beca's legs and looking up to her with a huge grin. Chloe was taken aback at her son's words. 

"I love you too bug" Chloe felt something in her chest tightened but in a good way. Jake walked back to Chloe and both of them left.

"Why do you get all his love and I get nothing?" Stacie said to Beca who laughed.

"Because I'm not dating his crush" Beca smirked.

"Fair point. You're dating his mother though" Beca froze and looked at Brooke's shocked face.

"Stacie!" Beca scolded and Stacie mouthed ' _sorry'_.

"What does she mean aunty Beca?" Brooke looked confused at her aunt who sighed.

"She meant that...Chloe and I are really good friends and we go out sometimes" She couldn't risk Brooke telling Jake everything.

"Like Jake and me?" Beca nodded.

"Yes, exactly like you and Jake" Brooke nodded and went back inside the fortress to play.

"Sorry about that" Beca sat next to her friend and nodded to her. That was a close one.

* * *

Chloe and Chicago decided to take Jake out for lunch together. They sat in their usual booth at Jake's favourite restaurant. He was happily colouring his book and Chicago and Chloe looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Jaky, mommy and I wanted to talk to you about something" He looked up.

"Sweetie, we wanted you to know that no matter what happens, daddy and I will always love you the most" He poutted and Chloe took his little hand. 

"Is daddy leaving again?" Chicago took his son's other hand.

"I'm not. I'm staying here with you forever" The pout dissapeared and Jake smiled. "But, I won't be living with mommy and with you" Chloe took a breath. This was the most difficult thing she's ever had to do. She saw Jake frowning.

"Why?" Chloe knew this would be hard for him to understand.

"Mommy and daddy..." Chloe looked at Chicago and tried to find the words. "well...you know how when two people love each other they kiss and get married?" Jake nodded. "Ok so..daddy and I loved each other very very much for a long time...but now..." Chloe had no clue how to explain this to a 4 year old.

"but now, mommy and daddy still love each other but differently" Chicago jumped in "mommy and I love each other like you love Brooke" He nodded to his son who looked still confused. "Do you want to kiss Brooke and get married to her?" Chicago smirked at his son's disgusted face.

"No! She is my friend" Chloe smiled at them. 

"Well, you don't live with Brooke right?" He shook his head no. "Well then, that's why mommy and I can't live together. We love each other very much because we are friends" Chloe looked at his son face he looked back and forth between them.

"Are you ok sweetie?" He looked at her mother and frowned.

"Why does Beca and Stacie live together then?" Chicago didn't expect that and Chloe could see it in his puzzled face.

"Beca and Stacie are like sisters" Chloe said. "They live together because they're like sisters" She nodded to herself.

"But...when am I going to see daddy?" Jake teared up and Chloe got up and sat next to him.

"Whenever you want Jaky" Jake looked at his dad who was smiling at him while Chloe hugged him. "You can stay with me whenever you want." That seemed to calm him down. 

"We will always be there for you sweetie" Chloe looked at Chicago and smiled. "Both of us" Jake nodded and smiled. Chloe couldn't believe they just did that. They ordered their food and ate while Jake told them about the sleepover excitedly.

"But then Stacie arrived" Jake said crossing his arms. Chloe chuckled and looked at Chicago who was raising his eyebrows at her.

"Jake...you need to be nice with Stacie" Chloe smiled at his son who shook his head.

"Why don't you like her?" Chicago asked confused. 

"Because..."Jake looked like he was thinking what to say. "I want to live with Emily" Chloe chuckled at that and Chicago lost his words.

"Jake...Emily is a grown up sweetie" Chloe said sweetly to her son.

"But mommy..." He whinned.

"Who's Emily now?" Chloe laughed and explained everything to him and he ended up laughing as well. "Maybe she is a bit older for you Jaky"

Chicago and Chloe laughed at his son's reaction. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch together and Chicago wanted to see this Emily his son was in love with. They took him to the park and Chicago played with Jake the whole time. His arm was completely healed now and he was teaching Jake how to throw a ball. Chloe took some pictures and played with them. Her son was happy and that's what she wanted the most. 

It was getting late and Jake wanted to see Chicago's new place so they decided to let him sleep there for the first time. They went back to the house and took some of Jake stuff before they left for Chicago's. Chloe dialed Beca's number and waited for the brunette to answer.

 _"Hey you!"_ Chloe smiled at the phone

"Hey. Busy?" 

_"Not really. Bored actually"_ Beca chuckled. _"Jesse picked Brooke up after lunch so...got everything done already"_ Chloe thought about it for a second and before her mind could tell her not to, she spoke.

"I'm alone tonight. Wanna come over?" Chloe thought Beca didn't hear her. "Becs?"

" _yeah..yeah..here.."_ Chloe waited for her to speak again but she didn't.

"Becs. Can you breath and relax?" Chloe chuckled. "I'm asking you if you wanna come over to watch a movie and have dinner with me...that's it..nothing more" She heard Beca breathing again.

" _Yeah, sure. Sorry about that...I'll be there soon"_

"Good! Do you like Thai?" 

" _Love it"_

"Ok! See you soon" Chloe hung up and ordered some Thai food for her and Beca.

* * *

' _I'm so stupid_ ' Beca thought to herself after hanging up. _'Keep your mind out of the gutter Mitchell. It's too soon for that'._ She told herself. She jumped into the shower and changed into some jeans and one of her favourites plaid shirts. She took her car keys and got out of her room. She passed the living room where Emily and Stacie were watching a movie. It was still weird for Beca to see them together. It was even worse in the classes but if Stacie was happy...that was all that matters. She waved them goodbye and left to Chloe's house. She arrived and Chloe was at the door smiling at her. ' _God, she is gorgeous'_ She thought.

"Are you expecting someone?" Beca walked to her and smirked.

"Yes, actually I've been craving something so badly for a few days now and I needed to have it" Chloe said sensually. Beca's face was probably as red as Chloe's hair. She was gaping at the other woman's words. It was then that a motorbike stopped in front of Chloe's house and she smirked at Beca.

"Here you have your order Miss, enjoy your food" A man gave Chloe a bag and then drove off with his motorbike.

"Are you ok Becs?" Chloe smirked again.

"That...you...so not cool Chlo...not cool" Chloe laughed and they both walked inside the house.

"It was funny though" Chloe laughed again. "You should have seen your face" Beca rolled her eyes at her and helped her get the food out. 

"Wanna eat here or there?" She pointed to the couch. 

"We can eat watching the movie if you want" Beca nodded. They took everything to the little table in the living room and put it closer to the couch. 

"What movie are we watching?" Beca didn't mind. She wasn't really a huge fan of movies but she didn't mind if she was with Chloe.

"Trolls" Beca looked at Chloe and saw her smirking at her. She didn't think it twice and flipped her off and Chloe laughed. "We are watching one of my favourites" 

"Which is?" Beca said getting herself some food. "Please don't tell me that you're favourite it's the notebook" Beca whined.

"No, it's not but it's a beautiful movie" She sat next to Beca and turned on the TV. The movie started and Beca laughed. "What?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Chloe raised her eyebrow and waited for Beca to continue. "You've chosen the only movie I would watch forever" Chloe smiled at her.

"Really?" Beca nodded. 

"I used to watch this movie with my mom. It was one of her favourites too" Beca's smiled faded a bit at the thought of her mother. "It'd be actually the first time since she died" Chloe took her hand and paused the movie.

"We can watch something else. We don't need to watch this" Beca shook her head and smiled at Chloe.

"It's fine. Promise" Beca squeezed Chloe's hand. "It was a very long time ago so don't worry" Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's cheek.

"If you need to, you know you can always talk to me" Beca nodded. She knew she could talk to Chloe about anything. She took the remote control and pressed play. 

"Let's eat before it gets cold"

They ate dinner and watched how the credits of the movie were now rolling down. Chloe was curled up on Beca's side. "Did you mom like music like you?" Beca looked down at the redhead and nodded.

"She loved music. She had a beautiful voice" Beca smiled softly. "She died when I was in high school" Beca knew Chloe wouldn't ask but she wanted to know. Chloe hugged Beca tightly and Beca kissed her head. Beca looked at the time and thought it would be better to get going. "Well, I think it's time for me to go" Beca tried to move but Chloe held her in place.

"Stay" Beca looked down at Chloe and saw the girl looking back at her. 

"Are you sure?" Chloe nodded and sat up. "Then I guess you'll need to let me borrow some PJ's" Chloe smiled and like always Beca couldn't help but smile back.

"Does this count as a second date?" Chloe asked Beca who got closer to her and kissed her.

"Now it does" Beca looked at the sheepy smile on Chloe's face and kissed her again. Beca knew she was falling hard and fast but somehow Chloe made her feel like it was safe to do so. She was falling and she had no doubt Chloe would catch her. They went upstairs and Chloe gave Beca one of her PJs to change and got one for herself. They went back down and opened a bottle of wine.

"We talked with Jake today and he seemed ok with it" Beca drunk from her glass.

"I don't know how you do it Chlo...but he is a wonder of a kid" Chloe smiled.

"I would love to take all the credit" Chloe laughed. "But he's always been like that" Beca nodded. "But don't let him fool you, he has his moments as well" Chloe laughed. "He can't stand Stacie" Beca laughed and remembered what happened earlier that day.

"Speaking of Stacie...she kind of told Brooke that we are dating" Chloe froze. "Relax, it was an accident. She didn't mean for Brooke to hear but she did" Beca put her hands in Chloe's shoulders. "I fixed it. I told her that we were friends and she believed me"

"Ok....thanks" Beca nodded. She didn't want Jake to know yet either.

They drank and talked some more about their lives. They noticed the effects of the alcohol starting to kick in. Chloe was on the couch laughing at Beca who was singing one of the frozen songs.

"Dude I swear, I watched that movie like every single time Brooke was at my house" She giggled and plopped herself next to Chloe. 

"I believe you" She laughed "I think I understand why my little boy loves you so much" 

"Because I'm awesome, that's why" Beca smirked and Chloe slapped her arm.

"You're an idiot Beca Mitchell" Chloe pocked Beca's face with her finger with each word.

"When you're right, you're right Red" Chloe laughed and moved to kiss Beca's cheek but Beca turned her head the last second and Chloe's kiss landed on Beca's lips.

"Did you just steal a kiss?" Chloe faked shocked.

"See? Right again" They both laughed and stood there.

"Can I ask you something Becs?" Beca nodded and looked at her. "Are you really ok with a relationship with someone who has a kid?" Beca sat up straighter and looked at Chloe. 

"Chlo...you could have 7 kids...and I still wouldn't matter" Chloe smiled at Beca and took her hand not letting go. "You don't have to worry about Jake with me. I know he'll always come first." Chloe nodded. "And I wouldn't have it any other way"

"You're amazing Becs" Beca chuckled. "Are you tired?" Beca shook her head no. "Would you show me how you play the guitar?" Beca looked confused at Chloe and chuckled.

"I'd love to but I don't have my guitar here" And just like that Beca watched Chloe running out of the room and coming back with a guitar. "You have a guitar?"

"It's not mine" Beca raised her eyebrow. "My parents gave it to Jake on his birthday" Beca smiled and nodded. Chloe gave her the guitar and she sat in front of Beca. 

"Ok..what do you want me to play?" Beca asked at Chloe.

"Have you written something new?" Beca nodded and blushed.

"Yeah, I have but I think you're not ready to hear it o me ready to sing it" She laughed. "But, I can play you something else" Chloe nodded excitedly. "Ok..let's see" Beca thought for a second and then started playing the chords.

_What if I told you_

_I_ _t was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now_

Beca looked at her and signaled her to jump in. Chloe smiled and started singing.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_F_ _or a moment like this_

Beca smiled and sang with Chloe the next part.

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

Beca and Chloe were singing to one another. Maybe it was because they were a bit tipsy but big words were coming out of their mouths and neither seemed to matter.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_S_ _ome people spent a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh, like this_

_Oh, I can't believe its happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Ooh, like this_

Beca stopped playing and Chloe kissed her. She was kissing her as If Beca was the air she needed to breath. Beca knew they needed to stop before things got carried away but Chloe was intoxicating. It took all of Beca's strength to stop. Chloe was looking at her with her blue eyes darker than usual.

"We.." Beca breathed "We need to stop" Chloe looked as out of breath as her. She nodded.

"You're right" They looked at each other and laughed. "I feel like a teenager again"

"Indeed" Beca got up carefully and gave her hand to Chloe. "Come on, it's time to go to bed"

They walked to Chloe's room and Chloe sat on the bed waiting for Beca who was still at the door. "What are you doing there? Come here" Beca shook her head no. 

"You sleep here. I sleep on the couch" Chloe got up and took Beca's hands.

"Why?" Beca found Chloe's puppy eyes completely adorable.

"Because, first it would be wrong in this situation we both are, and second...that's the bed you shared with Chicago" Chloe looked away. "Don't get me wrong. It's just that...I don't know..it would be weird for me you know?" Chloe looked back at Beca and nodded.

"I guess you're right. But you don't need to sleep on the couch." Beca looked at Chloe. "Jake's bed is big enough for you" Chloe chuckled "No pun intended there" Beca rolled her eyes at her and laughed.

"Goodnight then" Beca closed the distance and kiss Chloe sweetly.

"Goodnight to you to Becs"

Beca went to Jake's bedroom and got into bed. She looked around and saw pictures of Jake with Chloe and Chicago but then she sat up and looked at one of the pictures. In the picture you could see Beca kneeling down with Jake in her arms and Brooke in her back. The three of them were laughing. Beca remembered the moment a week ago when Aubrey and Jesse took Brooke to the park and told her Chloe was there with Jake so she tagged along. She couldn't help but smiled at the picture. She lay down again and closed her eyes. She knew she'd found her place in the world and it was with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked this one!  
> Any doubts or any suggestions let me know!  
> *Song  
> A moment like this - Kelly Clarkson


	8. Safe Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback!  
> All mistakes are on me :)

Beca woke up feeling someone pocking her face. She opened her eyes slowly and saw bright blue eyes staring at her. She saw the cheeky grin and smiled herself.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Jake asked and continued pocking Beca's face.

"Morning bug" Jake chuckled and Beca put him in bed with her."I came yesterday to see you but you weren't home so I waited for you" Jake smiled at Beca and hugged her.

"Jake, let Beca sleep come on" Chloe whispered from the door. When she looked inside she saw her son in bed with Beca. Both awake. "Did he wake you up?"

"Just a little, but she came to see me so it's ok" Jake said grinning to his mother. 

"Is that so?" Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. Images from last night coming to her mind.

"Yeah, of course, I wanted to see my bestie here" Beca tickled Jake who laughed. "What else would I be here for then?" Beca smirked at Chloe who shook her head.

"Well, now that you're awake why don't you come downstairs and we can have some breakfast" Jake nodded and ran out of the room while Beca got up and walked to Chloe.

"Morning Chlo" She looked outside and then she kissed Chloe softly.

"Morning to you too" Chloe smiled and kissed Beca back. "Come on, before he come looking for us" They went downstairs and Chloe had everything ready for breakfast. "I made pancakes. I hope you like them"

"Really? How long have you been awake?" Chloe chuckled.

"Since this little man arrived an hour ago" Jake was stuffing his face with pancakes. "Slow down Jake, no one's taking away your pancakes" She chuckled at her son. For a moment Beca got lost in the moment. She could get use to something like this. Waking up and having breakfast with both of them. 

"When do you have to go to work?" Beca asked Chloe.

Chloe checked her watch and her eyes grew. "I should be on my way already. Jake we have to go"

"Hey, relax" Beca said and walked to Chloe. "Why don't you go to work and I can take Jake to daycare?"

"Yes mommy! I want Beca to take me" Chloe looked at Beca unsure.

"Come on, go. I know where his daycare is come on, go go" Beca pushed Chloe softly and she laughed. Chloe ran to get her things and kissed Jake goodbye. She looked at Beca and they both understood without saying a word and Beca winked. Chloe left and Beca stood there with Jake. "Oh! We have to go too" Jake laughed at Beca. "Come on, let's get you ready" 

They both got ready and Beca dropped him off at daycare. Chloe had called the teacher to tell her someone else was dropping Jake off. Beca then drove to her house and saw Emily at the door.

"Morning Legacy" Emily looked surprise to see Beca there.

"Miss Mitchell" Beca chuckled and waved her off.

"I think you can call me Beca now that you and my best friend are....well whatever you are" Emily smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here anyway? Stacie is at work"

"Yeah I know, I was actually here to talk to you, if you don't mind" Beca nodded and opened the door for the both of them. 

"Want some coffee?" Beca asked on her way to the kitchen with Emily behind like a lost puppy. She nodded at Beca. "Well, what is it then?" 

"I wanted to ask you if you were ok with me and Stacie?" Beca looked shocked by the question. "Is just that we wanted to make it official and and wanted to know if you were ok with us?"

"Emily even if I had a problem with it...which I don't, that shouldn't matter to you" Beca sighed. "I know I was a bit...skeptical about this at the beginning but it was just because I didn't expect it at all" Emily nodded. "Look the ones who need to be sure about this are you and Stacie. Not me" Beca smiled at the younger girl "If you guys are happy that's it" Emily grinned at Beca and hugged her. "Ok..ok"

"Thank you Beca" Emily smiled. "Stacie wanted to talk to you last night but you didn't show up" Emily wiggled her eyebrows at Beca. "Were you with Miss Chloe?" Beca blushed. She was not going to have this conversation with her student. 

"Emily...let's better not..." Beca was interrupted when her phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Becs! Can I ask you for a huge favour?"_ Chloe seemed worried.

"Sure, What's up?"

_"Could you go to Jake's daycare and pick him up? They called me saying he was throwing up and Chicago can't go and I can't and...."_

"Woah woah, I'll go don't worry" 

_"Thank you Becs. I'll pick him up when I finish"_

"Sure, no problem. I'm on my way now" Beca took her stuff and asked Emily to come with her. She didn't want to leave the girl there on her own.

_"I owe you a big one"_

"Bye Chlo" She hung up and smiled awkwardly at Emily. "We have to go and pick up Jake. I mean I have to go but you can come" Emily nodded.

"Sure, let's go. I like that kid" Beca chuckled at that. Beca drove to Jake's daycare and went inside once they arrived. Jake was sitting in one of the chairs outside the administration office. He looked very pale.

"Jake" Beca called him and he looked up at her. His eyes full of tears. "Hey bug, it's ok, I'm here" Jake hugged Beca and cried. 

"You must be Miss Mitchell" A woman said. She seemed like the headteacher. Beca nodded and picked Jake up in her arms. "Jake wasn't feeling so well after he arrived and started throwing up" Beca touched his head and he was cold. No fever. "It looks like something he ate made him sick" Beca nodded.

"Thank you, I'll tell his mother and I'll check on him" The headteacher nodded. "Come on bug. Let's go to my house"

"I want mommy" His voice was weak.

"I know little man but mommy is at work." She caressed his back. "But I have someone with me that you may like" She walked them to the car and sat Jake in the bag seat. He looked up and saw Emily there. "Em could you sit in the back with him please?" Emily nodded and changed places. Jake was shy with her.

By the time they were at Beca's house Jake was asleep. Beca picked him up and took him inside the house. Emily helped her with the door. She put him on the couch and sat next to him. She checked for fever again but it didn't seem he had. She left him there and walked with Emily to the kitchen. "You can stay for lunch if you want" Emily smiled and nodded. "We can go together later to the Academy and that way you can be here when Stace arrive."

"Sounds like a plan" Emily smiled at Beca who was texting Chloe.

 **_To Chloe:_ ** _He is here now. He seems fine. Probably too many pancakes this morning._

"I'm curious. How did you and Stacie...well met?" Beca was wondering since she saw them making out for the first time at the door.

"It was the day of the competition actually, remember that we went out for drinks?" Beca nodded. "Well, we did. And by the time I was leaving there was a man who was being...too touchy...and out of nowhere Stacie arrived, pushed him away"

"Such a knight in shining armor this Stacie" Emily laughed.

"She saved me and then asked me if I was ok" Beca smiled. "She told me she recognized me from the competition and couldn't let anyone do that to one of Beca's student" Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I was so touched by her actions that I couldn't help but asked her out and she said yes" Beca had to admit that it was actually really cute. "What about you and Chloe?" Beca looked at the sleeping boy in the couch.

"We met at the park with Jake and Brooke" Emily nodded. "And that's it...really"

"Love at first sight. I knew you two were something that day at the Academy..and your song...what a heartbreaking song" Beca chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

* * *

Chloe was leaving the school in record time. She knew her baby boy needed her. She drove to Beca's house and when she arrived Emily was the one who opened the door for her. She thanked her and walked inside. She spot her son sleeping on the couch next to a sleeping Beca. She took a picture of them and let them sleep for a bit more. 

"We were watching a movie and when I looked both of them were asleep" Emily smiled at Chloe and Stacie came out of the room.

"Hey Chloe" Chloe smiled at Stacie and saw the way Emily's eyes lighted up looking at Stacie. _'They're cute'_ She thought as Stacie put her arm around Emily. "What did you do to the midget last night that she is so tired?" Stacie wiggled her eyebrows at her and Emily giggled. 

"What? Nothing" Chloe said flustered. She knew Stacie liked to tease Beca but it was the first time she did it to her. 

"Mommy?" They looked down and saw Jake waking up. He moved and Beca woke up as well.

"Hey sleepyhead! How are you feeling?" Chloe got closer and sat with them. She touched her son's forehead. "You seem fine" He nodded and jumped to his mother's arms.

"He is fine" Beca sat up as well. "He ate some chiken soup that Emily made" Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much girls" Beca waved her off. It was then that Jake noticed Stacie with her arm around Emily. He got up from his mother's lap and walked to Emily with his hands up. "He wants you to pick him up" Beca chuckled at Stacie's face. Emily picked him up and Jake showed his tongue to Stacie. 

Beca got up and put her hand on Stacie's shoulder. "You've lost this battle Stace" Stacie rolled her eyes and laughed with Beca. "Come on Legacy, we gotta go" Beca went into her room to get change and Chloe followed her. 

"Need help?" Chloe smirked and Beca blushed.

"Dude! don't do that" Chloe laughed and got closer to Beca. They both looked to the door and then to each others lips. "We shouldn't here Chlo...he is right outside" Chloe took Beca's hand and walked her to the door that was closed. She pushed Beca to the door.

"Now they won't be able to open the door and I can thank you for today" Beca couldn't protest. Chloe's eyes were looking her up and down. She then took the redhead by the neck and closed the space between them. The kiss was full of passion. Hands were touching each other and then someone knocked at the door. They were both breathless. "Coming" She winked at Beca and gave her a quick kiss before opening the door.

"I still need to get change so...it will be a minute" Chloe chuckled and walked out the room with the other girls and Jake.

* * *

Beca hated Halloween. But when certain blue eyed boy asked to go trick or treating with him and his mom she couldn't say no. So there she was, in front of a house waiting for Jake to knock and get it over with. "Thank you for coming with us Becs" Chloe smiled at her. She was wearing the perfect costume if you asked Beca. Chloe was dressed as Anna from frozen and she looked perfect. Jake was Batman of course. "I like your costume" Beca didn't have much time to get a costume so she asked Stacie to do her make-up as the boy from the movie Coco. She had her guitar with her and she played a bit for Chloe and grinned. "You're a dork" Chloe laughed.

They were meant to be at Aubrey's house around 11pm. She was throwing a party with all of their friends. It was a party with kids allowed of course. So once they were finished with trick or treating they would go to Aubrey's. Jake was the happiest kid alive. His bag was full of candy and he was going to a party with Brooke and both of his parents. Yes, Chicago was also invited to the party and Beca didn't know how she felt about that. She knew he was ok with whatever it was happening between her and Chloe, but one thing was to be ok with it and another to see it with his own eyes. So Beca felt a bit unsettled.

"When is daddy coming?" Jake asked his mother who looked at Beca.

"We will see him at the party sweetie. He had to finish something before coming" Jake nodded and smiled. 

"Is he coming with that girl?" Both Beca and Chloe frowned at Jake.

"What girl sweetie?" 

"The one who is always at his house when I go there" He said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Aimee? I don't remember her name" He chuckled to himself.

"Is Chicago dating someone?" Beca asked quietly to Chloe. She shrugged. "Guess we'll see today"

They arrived at Aubrey's house and once Jake and Brooke saw each other they ran and disappeared inside the house. Chloe and Beca chuckled at them and said hello to Jesse who was at the door dressed like a vampire. "Really dude? I thought you'd be something better than Edward Cullen" Beca laughed at her brother. 

"Shut up Miguel" Jesse said obviosly referring to Beca's costume. Chloe laughed at the two siblings and walked inside to Aubrey who was the wicked witch of Oz. 

"Wow Bree! You look...." Chloe started saying but Beca cut her off.

"like your real self" Beca grinned and both Chloe and Aubrey laughed. It seemed that Aubrey had had a few drinks already or she would have snapped back at Beca. 

"Oh Chloe, Chicago was looking for you" Aubrey said pointing to the garden. Chloe nodded and looked at Beca who understood and smiled at her before she went to find Chicago. "It seems like you two are doing ok?" Beca nodded smiling.

"So far, so good" Aubrey nodded and smiled. She was happy for her friend. 

"Don't mess it up" Aubrey said and winked to Beca.

"I won't" Beca rolled her eyes but laughed. She suddenly felt someone hugging her from behind.

"My little Beca" Stacie was already drunk.

"Hey" Emily said to Beca smiling. They were wearing an angel outfit and a devil one. Guess who was who? 

"You guys having fun?" Beca asked knowing the asnwer already.

"Yes! This party is awesome Bree" Stacie said to the blonde who chuckled.

"Did you come with Chloe, Beca?" Emily asked and Beca nodded.

"Yeah, she was looking for Chicago somewhere around there" She pointed to where the redhead went.

"Chicago is the exhusband right?" The other three women nodded at Emily. "Ok. Got it" 

"Let's get some alcohol in you midget" Stacie said and took Beca away. They drunk and they danced with each other. At some point Beca danced with her brother. She was having a great time but Chloe was nowhere to be found. She then went for a glass of water and she saw them talking with another woman. _'Maybe that's Aimee"_ She thought to herself. And as if Chloe noticed Beca looking at her she looked back and smiled. She signaled her to come over to where they were. And she did.

"Beca!" Chicago said and hugged her. He must be as drunk as her. "Glad you came" Beca nodded and smiled at him. "This is Aimee" The brunette woman offered her her hand and Beca took it. 

"Pleassure to meet you, I'm Beca" Aimee nodded.

"You too. You're Chloe's girlfriend right?" At that she froze and looked at Chicago who was just smiling at her and then to Chloe who seemed to be as froze as her.

"Yes she is" Chicago said. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. They haven't got to talk about them yet. "Chloe's being telling me about your Academy Beca. It seems like you have everything figured it out right?"

Beca chuckled "Hardly, but yeah I think at least I'm getting there." Chicago nodded smiling. He seemed really happy. "What about you Aimee? What do you do?"

"I actually work with Chicago" They blushed. "We've known each other for years but we started to work together now that he asked to stay here" They smiled at each other. Well, it seemed that Chicago had indeed moved on.

"That's cute" Aimee and Chloe nodded. 

"So Chloe, Jake is staying with you tonight right?" Chloe nodded. 

"Good, then I'll go and play for a bit with him before leaving" Chloe smiled at that. "Wanna come Aims?" The woman nodded and waved goodbye to Beca and Chloe.

"So...that was something else..." Beca said laughing and sitting down next to Chloe.

"Indeed" She laughed too. "I'm happy he found someone" Beca smiled at Chloe. "She seems like a good girl" Beca nodded.

"Yeah, and she looks really into him" Chloe nodded.

"I know right?" They laughed. They were both ignoring the elephant in the room. "Wanna dance?" Beca nodded and took Chloe's hand. They walked where everyone was and danced all together. People started to leave the party and Chloe went to find her son. Jake and Brooke were in the little girl's room both completely asleep. 

"He can stay here and you can pick him up tomorrow" Jesse said next to Chloe. 

"You sure?" He nodded. "Thanks Jesse" 

"Don't hurt her ok?" Jesse said to Chloe. "I know she seems super tough but she isn't, just don't hurt her" Jesse smiled to Chloe who nodded.

"I won't"

* * *

"Midget you have the house to yourself. I'm staying at Emily's tonight" Beca nodded to Stacie. Chloe arrived with Jesse.

"Where's Jake?" She asked.

"He's staying here tonight" Stacie looked at Beca and wiggled her eyebrows. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"We better get going then, Chloe you take care of our midget" Beca flipped her off.

Chloe saw Emily and Stacie get into a cab. "Why don't you go with them?" 

"They're staying at Emily's tonight." Chloe nodded and they looked at each other and smiled shyly.

"Can I stay over then?" Beca nodded and they walked to Beca's house which was just a few blocks away. 

"Are you ok with you know..." Chloe looked confused at Beca. "With what Chicago said?" Chloe understood and then smiled. 

"Yeah I guess I am, are you?" Beca nodded smiling. They arrived at Beca's house and she opened the door. Before Beca could react, Chloe was closing the door with Beca's body and she was kissing her. "I've been waiting all night to do that" She smiled at Beca.

"Worth the wait" Chloe chuckled. "You can change into anything you see in my room. I'm going to wash this off" She pointed to her face and Chloe nodded.

Chloe entered Beca's room and looked in her drawers and took a pair of trousers and a tank top. She changed and got into bed. When Beca arrived she was already in her PJs, and jumped into bed with Chloe. 

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Chloe asked surprised.

"If you don't mind" Chloe shook her head no and cuddled her. Chloe had her head on Beca's chest and she could hear the other woman's heartbeat. She then tried something. She caressed Beca's stomach where the fabric of her shirt was a little up revealing some skin. She listened how Beca's heartbeat speeded. She smirked to herself and got up on her elbow. "What?" Beca asked a bit flustered. Chloe didn't answer she just went in and kissed her. Because she could. Because she wanted and because she didn't want to wait anymore. She needed Beca. She needed all of Beca and she was going to show her just how much she did. Beca stopped her. "Are you sure?" Chloe nodded neededly and kissed her again. This time Beca kissed her back with the same passion and need. It was their first time. The discovered each other's bodies and made each other shudder. They kissed each others freckles around their bodies not leaving anyone behind. They made love to each other like nothing else in the world matter. It was their safe heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...nothing much happened but still I hope you liked it! :)


	9. Grateful for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback!  
> Like always all mistakes are on me :)

"And why do we have to do Thanksgiving here?" Stacie asked from the other side of the kitchen peeling potatoes. They were starting to get everything ready for dinner.

"Because we agreed that Aubrey would do Halloween and we would do Thanksgiving" Beca answered the brunette. She wanted everything to be perfect because she didn't want a lecture from Aubrey. Stacie rolled her eyes at her but kept working. Everyone would arrive at dinner time. That included Chloe and Chicago who were invited by Beca. She wanted to be with Chloe and she also wanted Jake to be with his parents so...she invited both of them.

"And if this was Aubrey's idea why isn't she here helping us out?" Stacie whined.

"Stace..you're seriously worse than Brooke" Beca laughed. "What about you call Emily and she can come and help out?" 

"So you want me to call my girlfriend and get her to work? Is that what you're saying?" Stacie wiggled her eyebrows smirking at Beca.

"My goodness, forget I said anything" Beca rolled her eyes at her friend. "Jezz, you'll think that having a girlfriend would calm you down....guess I was wrong"

"So wrong" Stacie laughed. "Now that I'm with Emily...it's even worst...you have to see how is that girl..." Beca cut her off.

"Nope! Nope" Beca made a face of disgust. "I really don't want to know" Stacie shrugged and kept cooking. 

"I don't know why do you freak out. It's not like you haven't done it with Chloe" Stacie looked at Beca and saw her blushing and looking down at what she was doing. "Because you have...right?" Stacie got closer to Beca and looked at her face. 

"What?" Beca said without looking at her. Stacie put her hand in her hip and waited for Beca to answer. "Yes, God...We've done it. Happy?" Beca was completely red and Stacie loved it. She would always try to make Beca flustered. 

"Yes, very happy. I wouldn't want you all cranky because you're not getting any" Beca rolled her eyes but didn't look up and Stacie went back to what she was doing with a smirk on her face. 

Beca then started to think about Chloe and that magical night. Beca had imagined how would it be before, but nothing compared to how amazing that night was. They've been trying to have another night like that but they haven't got a chance. But Beca was eager for it to happen again. She wasn't thinking only about the sex, that yes, it was mind blowing but she was thinking about what happened after.

_**Two weeks ago** _

_Beca woke up feeling someone holding her in place. She looked up and saw Chloe's face. She was still sleeping and her hair was a mess. A beautiful mess that Beca couldn't help but touch. Chloe stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Beca looked at Chloe's face, those freckles...she would memorize everyone of them. And those eyes...those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her._

_"Were you watching me sleep?" Chloe asked to a very wide eyed Beca._

_"Shit, you're awake. I mean" Chloe laughed. "I wasn't staring"_

_"Sure you were Becs" She kissed Beca's nose. "But it's ok. It would be our little secret" Chloe turned her around so Chloe was on top of Beca who then noticed how naked they were. She wanted Chloe even closer to her. She needed to feel Chloe as close as she could so she hugged her tightly and Chloe let her head fall into Beca's neck._

_They were silence for a few minutes and then Beca took a deep breath. "I've never felt this safe before" Chloe gave Beca a small kiss on the neck._

_"What do you mean?" She kissed her again._

_"I mean, this, me holding you, you holding me, it feels safe, it feels like..." Beca felt Chloe's smile on her skin._

_"like home" Chloe finished for her. "I know what you mean"_

_Beca smiled and Chloe got up on her elbow to see Beca. They looked at each other and without saying any words they said everything. They didn't need to talk to understand each other because in that moment, they felt everything the other was feeling. It was like magic._

* * *

Chloe was waiting for Chicago to pick her and James up from her house. They decided to take one car to go to Beca's. Jake was watching some TV while they waited because Chloe didn't want him running around after she got him ready to go. He looked like a little man. Chloe combed his hair to the side and dressed him with dark jeans and a blue buttom up t-shirt. She heard a car coming and called Jake over. She opened the door and there they were. Chloe waved with her hand to Chicago and Aimee and asked Jake to get his coat. 

They got into the car and Chloe buckled Jake up. "Thank you guys for picking us up" Chloe smiled at them. "How are you Aimee?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine thank you" She smiled to Chloe and looked at Jake. "Don't you look like your father" Chloe then looked at Chicago and saw in fact that they were both wearing the same and laughed. 

They arrived and knocked the door. Emily opened the door and Chloe hugged her. "Hello guys" She said and picked Jake up to hug him.

"Em! You look amazing" Chloe said smiling. "Oh, Emily this are Chicago and Aimee"

"Nice to meet you" She said while Jake kissed her cheek.

"So you're the famous Emily my son can't stop talking about" Chicago smirked at Emily who chuckled.

"She is daddy" Jake said and made everyone laughed.

"Come on, everybody is here already" Emily walked with them and in the middle of the living room was a huge table beautifully decorated with everything ready. Jesse and Aubrey were sitting next to Brooke who looked like a little princess with her pink dress. 

"You came!" Brooke screamed standing on top of the chair and Aubrey sat her down again.

Chloe looked at the table and saw that every place had a label with a name. She saw Jake's between Chloe and Chicago and in front of Brooke. Chloe was sure that was Beca's idea. They all sat down but the only one missing was Beca. 

"She is getting ready" Aubrey said looking at Chloe with a smile. "She was so focused on getting everything ready that she didn't have time to get ready before we arrived." Chloe chuckled. "Have to say...I'm impressed" Jesse laughed and nodded.

"Sorry! We can start now" Chloe looked at Beca who was standing at the doorway and she couldn't help but stare at her. Beca was breathtaking. She was wearing a red dress that fitted her perfectly. She heard Stacie whistling and looked at Beca's eyes who were looking back at her with probably the same face she was wearing at that moment. 

"You look great sis" Jesse said smiling to his sister and Chloe nodded.

They all sat together and thanked Beca and Stacie for their effort. "So who wants to say grace?" Jesse asked. 

"I'll start If you don't mind" Emily said smiling at everyone who nodded. "I would like to say how grateful I am to be part of your little family" She looked at Stacie who smiled shyly to her. "And also for winning the competition" She said looking at Beca who raised her glass at her.

"I'm grateful for everything" Brooke said and everyone laughed.

"Me too" Jake copied the little girl who grinned at him.

"Well, I'm grateful for my family" Jesse said and Aubrey nodded smiling.

"I'm grateful for Emily." Aubrey said and everyone looked at her. "The one who tamed Stacie" Beca laughed loudly and Stacie rolled her eyes at her. 

"I'm grateful for my family" Chicago said. "The old and the new one" He looked at Aimee who blushed. Chloe saw the interaction and smiled.

"Me too" Aimee said. She was too embarrased to talk. 

"I'm grateful for my family of course" Chloe started "and for what destiny brought to me" She looked at Beca and took her hand underneath the table so Jake couldn't see it. They haven't told him yet. He knew about Chicago and Aimee but Chloe and Beca didn't want to tell him just yet.

"What about you Beca?" Stacie said smiling. Beca looked at everyone and grinned.

"I'm grateful for all of you awesome nerds" They all chuckled and Chloe felt Beca squeezing her hand. They looked at each other and like always they didn't need to say anything. "Also, I agree with Aubrey" Everyone laughed and Stacie flipped her off what ended in Aubrey scolding her for doing it in front of the kids.

They enjoyed dinner together. They laughed with Brooke and Jake's chattering and talking nonstop. Chicago and Beca talked a lot about music. He was astonished to know that the music they were listening the whole time was Beca's. Chloe did know that Beca made music but it was the first time she's heard something as well. 

Aubrey and Jesse were the first ones to leave with Brooke completely asleep on Jesse's arms. Stacie left to walk Emily to her car and Chicago had Jake asleep too, in his arms. He looked at Chloe and smiled "Are you staying here?" Chloe looked at Beca who was talking with Aimee. 

"Maybe" Chicago chuckled and called Aimee. 

"Ready?" He asked Aimee who nodded and thanked Beca. They left and Beca smiled at Chloe.

"You waiting for them to leave to say goodbye properly?" Beca smirked at her. 

"Actually..." She walked until she was in front of Beca and put her arms around the brunette's neck. "I was hoping to stay here with you" Beca put her hands around Chloe's back and she kissed her.

"Mommy?" They both jumped away from each other and looked down at Jake looking back at them with a frown. Chloe was scared that her son would start crying. She didn't want him to know they're together like this. 

"Shit, sorry Chloe. He woke up and run here to you" Chicago said rushing back to get him.

Chloe decided that it was better to tell him the truth so she kneeled down and took his little hands. "Jake..."

"Are you marrying Beca?" He asked and Chloe looked surprised at him. He was smiling and she felt relieved.

"Not for now" She looked back at Beca and saw her wide eyed. "But...we are together" He looked between both of them.

"Like daddy and Aimee?" He asked smiling and she smiled back at him.

"Yes, like daddy and Aimee. Is that alright with you?" He looked at Beca who smiled shyly to him.

"That's that mean that I'm going to see Beca more?" Chloe chuckled and nodded.

"I guess so, yeah" He grinned at her and ran to hug Beca. 

"Come on Jaky, let's get you home" Chicago said chuckling. "I told you he would be ok with it" He winked at them and Jake went to take his father's hand.

"See you soon Beca" He grinned and waved back at her.

Chicago and Jake left and Chloe and Beca stood there looking at each other smiling. Chloe was happy she could hug and kiss Beca anywhere now. She could be with her for real. No more hiding. She jumped to Beca and hugged her tightly. 

"I think I almost had a heart atack." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"No kidding" She took Beca's face and kissed her. Beca smiled into the kiss and kissed her back.

"Not that I mind but you have a room midget" Stacie said smirking.

"Why aren't you with Emily?" Chloe said without letting go of Beca.

"Her folks are coming tomorrow morning so it was better not to be there" Beca smirked at that.

"Not ready to meet the parents yet huh?" Chloe chuckled at Stacie's blushed face. "That's going to be a first" 

"Fuck off midget" Beca laughed harder. They went to their rooms. "Keep it quiet would ya?" Stacie said before closing her door. Beca blushed and Chloe laughed. 

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Beca asked Aubrey. They were doing their Christmas shopping. She looked at the pack of all Harry Potter movies in her hands.

"Yes! Your brother's been a pain in the ass about that." She rolled her eyes. "He'll love it" Beca laughed and nodded.

"You know it was your choice to marry that pain in the ass right?" Beca smirked at Aubrey who rolled her eyes again.

"Trust me, I know" She then laughed.

"Ok, so we've got Jesse, Stace and Emily" Aubrey nodded. 

"I also have Chloe and Jake's presents" Aubrey said proudly.

"Really? I have no clue what to buy them" Beca whined. "Well, I have an idea about Jake but Chloe...no clue" Aubrey laughed.

"I'm sure you'll think about something" She smiled. "She has yours already" 

"What?! Why would you say something like that?" Beca whined more and Aubrey laughed.

"Because I love to make you suffer" Aubrey smirked. "And also because I know you work better with preassure" She shrugged and Beca thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

Beca's eyes lighted up and she grinned. "I think I got it" Aubrey laughed. "Thanks Bree" 

They finished their shopping and met Stacie for lunch in a little dinner near Aubrey's house. 

"I missed this" Beca said looking at her friends who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Me too. Why did we stop doing this?" Stacie said.

"Because life got in the way" Aubrey chuckled. "God, we are old" They all laughed.

"You have a kid...with my brother" Beca made her usual disgusted face and Aubrey rolled her eyes smiling. "And Stacie is in a serious relationship." Beca nodded to herself. "I think old is alright" she laughed.

"And you're in a serious relationship with a woman with a kid so..." Stacie said and Beca laughed.

"Touche" 

"How are things going with Chloe and Jake though?" Stacie asked.

"Things are alright." Beca looked at them. "We try not to act very loveydopey in front of him" She chuckled. "And by we I mean me" Stacie and Aubrey nodded and laughed. "You know I'm not a big fan of PDA. What about you and Emily?" Beca was scared to ask about it. 

"We are great. Her parents invited me to their house for Christmas. They want to meet me..." Stacie looked terrified.

"You'll be fine Stace...just..be a little more like Beca with the PDA thing in front of her parents" They three laughed. 

"Yes, that might be for the best." Stacie chuckled. "Jesse alright?" Aubrey looked at Beca who rolled her eyes smiling and nodded.

"We are fine. But I have to tell him something important and I don't know how he is going to react" Aubrey said looking down.

"What? Are you pregnant again or something?" Beca said laughing. Aubrey looked at her wide eyed and Beca stopped laughing. "No shit. I was kidding. Are you?" Stacie shrieked when she saw Aubrey nodding smiling. "That's....that's awesome Bree" Beca felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, don't you dare to cry" Aubrey said looking at Beca.

"Is that why you're afraid to tell him?" Stacie asked. "Because he's gonna cry like Beca?"

"What? No" Aubrey laughed. "Is just that we talked not too long ago about the possibility and he wasn't so sure about it" Aubrey looked down and felt someone taking her hand.

"Bree...he's gonna be thrilled." Beca said reassuringly and Aubrey smiled.

The three women ate their lunch talking and laughing at their old stories like the used to do. They were about to leave the dinner when Aubrey's phone rang.

"Hello?...Jesse? What?" Stacie and Beca looked at Aubrey who looked terrified and had tears in her eyes. "I'm on my way"

"Bree? What happened?" Aubrey ran out the dinner and Stacie and Beca ran after her. "Bree!"

"Brooke..." Aubrey was sobbing. "Jesse can't...he can't find her" Beca felt everything in her insides tremble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go...don't kill me please?  
> Hope you liked it :) Next one will be longer. Promise!


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback!  
> All mistakes are on me :)

Chloe was happy. Her favourite holiday was around the corner and she was thrilled about it. It would be her first Christmas with Beca and she wanted it to be perfect. That's why she decided to do an early Christmas shopping this year. She called Emily who was happy to tag along. They were the 'outsiders' so they understood each other. 

"Where are you spending Christmas day?" Emily asked while looking around the music store.

"Well, probably with my parents" Chloe took what she was looking for. "Chicago is taking Jake to Atlanta with his parents and Aimee" 

"Oh! Do they know already?" Emily asked remembering what Chloe told her about them. Chloe shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm a little worried about Aimee though" Emily nodded. "Hope Chicago's mom behaves. Aimee is a good girl for him" Chloe paid for Beca's gift. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm taking Stacie with me to meet my parents" Chloe smiled happily to the younger woman. "She is terrified" Emily chuckled. "We would probably stay there until new year. She's never been to Michigan so I want to show her around" Emily smiled. "Are you taking Beca to your parents' house?"

"I don't know. I guessed she would spend Christmas with Jesse and Aubrey" Emily shook her head no.

"She is not. Aubrey and Jesse are going to North Virginia" They walked outside the shop and Chloe texted Aubrey saying that she got Beca's present. "They usually spend Christmas with Aubrey's family, at least that's what Stacie told me"

"What about Beca then? Does she go to her father's house?" Emily shrugged. "Well, if she is not doing anything I would ask her to come with me." Emily smiled at her.

"I think that would be great" Chloe drove them to Emily's house and left her there. She knew Beca wasn't home so she drove back to her house. She thought about asking Beca to have Christmas with her family. Was it too soon? She dialed her mom's phone number. She first needed to know if her mother would be ok with it. 

" _Hello?"_

"Mom? Hi, it's me" Chloe smiled.

 _"Oh dear, how are you? how's my little angel?"_ Chloe chuckled.

"We are fine. He is out with Chicago and Aimee" She had told her mother about everything. Her mother also told her she knew she lied to her about meeting Aubrey at the park. It seemed she had a talk with the blonde and she spilled everything. 

_"Good, good. How's Beca?"_ Chloe smiled at the phone. Her mother was the most amazing woman in the planet. She accepted everything. She would always say _'Love is love, doesn't matter in what shape'._

"She is good. She is out with Aubrey and Stacie today" She waited and then asked. She knew her mother wouldn't mind but still, she would need to ask. She didn't know if there was someone else coming. "Hey mom? Would you mind if I bring Beca with me for Christmas?"

 _"Of course! The more the merrier honey. You know she is always welcome here"_ Chloe smiled gratefuly. 

"Thanks mom"

_"No thanks needed. Did you need something else?"_

"Well, are you and dad ok?" She smiled when she heard her mother chuckling.

_"Yes, we are fine dear."_

"Good! Then I'll see you in a few days so you can see Jake before he goes to Atlanta with Chicago"

_"Yes please"_

"Bye mom, Love you" She smiled.

_"Love you too Chloe"_

She hung up the phone and started making lunch for Jake and herself. She knew Chicago would drop him off before lunch. She tought about Beca in her house, with her parents as her...well, girlfriend? She chuckled to herself. That woman surely made her feel like a teenager. Just as she was finishing cooking someone knocked at her door. She opened and saw Chicago and Aimee with Jake in Chicago's arms. She smiled at them and let them inside.

"Did you order a handsome boy for your lunch Miss Beale?" Chicago said smiling and Jake laughed. 

"Oh yes thank you! What a fast delivery service you have" They laughed listening to Jake's giggles. Chloe picked him up and hugged him. "Did you have fun with daddy?" Jake nodded.

"Yes! And Aimee taught me how to hit the ball with my bat" Aimee chuckled.

"Wow! That sounds awesome" Jake nodded and Chloe put him on the floor. He ran to the TV. "He adores you Aimee" Aimee smiled fondly.

"It's mutual. You two made a wonderful kid" Chicago and Chloe smiled at each other. 

"Well, are you all ready for Atlanta?" Chicago put her hand in his neck.

"Yeah I think so...are you ready for a very possible phone call from my parents?" Chloe chuckled and nodded.

"Totes ready" Chloe smiled at Chicago. "Everything will be alright. I promise I'll be good when they call me" Chicago laughed and nodded. 

"Thanks, I sure won't need more drama" Chloe's phone rang and she excused herself.

"Hello? Beca?" She heard the other woman's breathing fast and frantic. "Are you ok?"

 _"Chloe..."_ She could hear Beca trying to control herself to speak. _"Brooke..."_ She couldn't finish her sentence and started sobbing.

"Beca, Beca! What happened with Brooke?" She didn't notice her voice raising. Chicago and Aimee looked worriedly at her.

 _"She is missing"_ Chloe froze and looked at them. _"We are going to the park now to look for her"._

"Beca...I'm on my way" She heard the other woman's sobs.

 _"Ok"_ Beca hung up and Chloe looked at Chicago and then to Jake who was watching TV.

"Brooke is missing...we've got to find her" Chicago got up and nodded.

"Aimee...do you mind to stay and keep an eye on Jake?" Chicago asked her and she nodded.

"Of course, you go" They both got their coats and run out the door. 

* * *

Beca was trying her best to control herself. She broke down when she heard Chloe's voice but she needed to shake it off and focus. Stacie drove them to the park where Jesse was with her. Aubrey arrived a few minutes before them in her own car. They didn't want her to drive in her state but she wouldn't listen. There were police officers with dogs looking everywhere. Beca spotted Jesse and Aubrey and ran to them with Stacie behind. 

"We are covering all the places you told us you were with her Sir." The officer said. "We need you to keep calm and let us work"

"My daughter is missing! I can't be calm" Jesse snapped. He was a mess. You could see his eyes full of tears. Aubrey hugged him and they both cried together. The officer left them alone and Beca could hear Jesse talking to Aubrey. "I'm so sorry...I promise you, she was playing and then I looked at my phone for a second and she was gone...I'm so sorry Bree...this is all my fault.." Aubrey was crying and didn't let go of Jesse.

"We'll find her. It's not your fault" Aubrey said.

Beca couldn't stay there just waiting for Brooke to show up or for the police to find her. She ran off and started to look everywhere. She searched in every place she knew she's been with Brooke. Nothing. No sign of her. She went back to where Stacie was and asked if they knew anything. Stacie shook her head no. Stacie was numb. She wouldn't leave Aubrey's side. Emily arrived at some point and was holding Stacie in place. It was then that she felt two arms around her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Chloe. She hold her like it was the only thing keeping her in one piece. 

"Chicago is helping the police to find her. Don't worry. We'll find her" Chloe said next to her ear. Beca let herself break in Chloe's arms. "They said that Jesse was quick to call them and that was a good thing." Beca felt Chloe's hands up and down her back.

"We got something!" One of the police officers screamed. They all looked and saw Brooke's coat in the woman's hands. Aubrey and Jesse got closer. "Is this hers?" They nodded and Aubrey fell to the ground crying. 

Beca looked horrified to Chloe. She didn't want to think the worst of the situation. Chloe looked at her with tears in her own eyes and hugged her again. 

* * *

An hour passed without them noticing. Chloe was helping Beca to look around one more time. They've been looking for Brooke for 2 whole hours now and only the little girl's coat was found. Chloe was scared. What it something bad happened? She didn't want to think about it. She thought about Jake and shook her head. Chloe looked at Aubrey, she wouldn't even dare to think what she must be feeling. And Jesse? He was even worst. He couldn't stop blaming himself.

"Brooke?!" Chloe looked up and saw Stacie screaming looking at the end of the park. Everyone looked and saw Chicago who was carrying the little blonde girl in his arms. Aubrey and Jesse ran to them and he let her on the ground. She as well ran to her parents. Chloe looked at Beca who was kneeling on the ground sobbing and she kneeled down next to her and hold her. 

"She is alright. She is alright" Chloe said crying herself and holding Beca.

"I thought...someone.." Chloe shushed her.

"I know" She hugged her even tighter. "But she is here, she is fine"

Aubrey and Jesse hugged the little girl who was crying. "She was crying and hiding on one of the trees" Chicago said with a smile on his face. "She is alright"

Jesse got up and hugged Chicago. "Thank you" He hugged him back. 

One of the police officers got closer to them. "Can we ask her a few questions?" Jesse nodded. "What happened Brooke?" The officer asked the little girl who was on Aubrey's arms.

"I...went to...p..play with a fr..friend" Aubrey kissed her forehead. She also was still crying. 

"And then what happened?" The officer asked again.

"I got lost..." She said and started to cry again.

"Why were you hiding?" She looked at the officer and then to her mother who was looking back at her and nodded.

"Because...I saw the police..and..and..I thought I...I was in trouble for running away..." The officer smiled and nodded.

"Oh Brooke" Her mother hugged her. Jesse got closer and hugged them together. 

"Thank you for everything officers" Chicago said and gave them his hand. 

"You were the one who found her" Chicago smiled. "We'll go on our way" He looked at Brooke and pointed a finger at her. "No more running away little lady" She looked scared and nodded. 

Chloe and Beca got closer and Beca ran to Chicago and hugged him. Chloe looked at Chicago and saw him smiling at her. "Thank you so much for finding her" Chicago nodded at Beca.

"We will talk about you running away later" Jesse said to Brooke who nodded with her head low.

* * *

Beca felt exhausted. Too many emotions in too little time. Chloe drove them to her house after asking Chicaco to stay with Jake today and here they where now, laying in bed. Chloe was holding her. She was grateful to have her there with her. The thought of something bad happening to Brooke consumed her. Jesse and Aubrey went back to their place. Beca knew they would have a chat with the little girl about what had happened, but for now they were just happy that she was alright. She knew Stacie and Emily were outside in the living room but she just wanted to be where she was. In bed with Chloe's arms around her. 

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"I'm fine...still shocked...but fine" She looked up and saw bright blue eyes looking back at her. "I was really scared Chlo.." 

"I know...I was scared too" Chloe smiled sadly to Beca. "I'm just glad that everything ended up being just a little scare"

"Me too" Chloe kissed Beca's forehead.

"You should try to sleep a little. Your body would thank you for the rest" Beca nodded and let herself dozed off in Chloe's arms.

She woke up a few hours later and she was indeed feeling better. The images of what happened were still in her head and they would probably stay there for a long time. But she felt better. She looked around and saw Chloe sitting in her chair with her laptop on top of her. Chloe must've noticed her eyes on her because she looked up and smiled at Beca. 

"Hey you. Are you feeling better?" Beca nodded and Chloe sat next to her in the bed. "I texted Aubrey." Beca looked at her. "She said they're fine. Jesse not so much but he'll get there" Beca nodded. She knew her brother would blame himself. He always did. Every single time that something happened to Beca when he was supposed to take care of her, he would take the blame. Didn't matter if it was Beca's fault for touching something she shouldn't have. He would always take the blame. She knew she would need to talk to his brother. Even more now that there was another baby coming. _'Oh shit'_ She thought to herself. What if something happened to the baby because of the stress Aubrey had. She needed to talk to Aubrey.

"Can you pass me my phone?" Chloe nodded and gave Beca her phone and typed.

 **_To Bree:_ ** _Are you ok? I mean, are you **both** ok?_

She hoped Aubrey understood what she meant. Chloe was looking at her. 

_**From Bree:** Yes, we are. I called the doctor to tell him and he said we are fine._

**_To Bree:_ ** _Thank God. Try and have some rest today._

 **_From Bree:_ ** _Will do. Thanks Beca._

Beca left her phone on top of the bed and looked at Chloe. "What were you doing with my laptop?" Chloe looked to the laptop and back to Beca and blushed. 

"I was listening to your mixes...I hope you don't mind" Beca looked at her. "I promise it was only the Thanksgiving folder." Beca nodded and smiled.

"You've heard those already" She got up and took the laptop and sat next to Chloe again. "Here, these ones are new" She pressed play and let the music filled the room. She saw how Chloe's eyes lighted up. 

"You made a mix with the songs we sang at the Academy" Beca nodded smiling. "It's perfect Beca"

Beca showed her a few more songs. Mostly mixes of songs that already existed and a few new ones that were all Beca's.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Chloe asked her.

"Nothing. I'd probably stay here and watch Christmas movies" Beca chuckled.

"You're not." Chloe smiled at her."You're coming with me to my parents' house" Beca looked at Chloe and frowned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chloe nodded smiling.

"I already asked my mother if it was ok" Beca thought about it for a moment and then smiled at Chloe.

"Ok. I'll go with you" Then her eyes widen in shocked. "Shit" Chloe slapped her arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Your use of bad words" Chloe smiled proudly and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I have to finish my shopping and I have to buy something for your parents now" Chloe looked surprised at Beca. "What? I can't go empty handed" Chloe smiled softly at her. "What do your parents like?" Chloe's smile grew.

"They like that you make me happy" Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

"For real Red"

"That is for real though." Chloe chuckled. "But...I guess you could buy them a bottle of wine?" Beca thought that Chloe didn't look so sure. "Or...well..let me think about it" Beca chuckled and nodded.

They didn't leave the bed until the next day. They ordered food and ate inside Beca's room. They didn't hear anything during the whole time they were there so they thought that Stacie and Emily left to Emily's. Beca felt better already and big part of that was because Chloe didn't let her be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived and Chloe couldn't be more excited. She was sad because her little boy wouldn't be with her for the first time but she was happy to have Beca with her tonight. After the incident with Brooke, they all have been more careful with Jake and Brooke. Chloe found that Aubrey was pregnant again because Beca talks when she is sleeping. And when she asked her about it the next day Beca couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. Beca was good at so many things but keeping a secret was not one of them. Beca talked to her brother and after that it seemed he was a little better. He was having a hard time with well, blaming himself for what happened with Brooke. Beca told her Aubrey was planning on telling the news to Jesse tonight, so one more thing to be excited about. She was about to take her car keys to pick up Beca when someone knocked at her door. She opened the door to find Beca there with two big bags.

"What are doing here? I told you I would pick you up" Beca went inside the house and Chloe gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm happy to see you too" Beca grinned at Chloe who rolled her eyes at the woman. 

"What do you have there?" Chloe helped Beca with the bags so Beca could take off her coat.

"Presents" Beca took off her coat and Chloe stood there gaping at her. Beca was wearing a black and white dress. "I'm Miss Noelle" Chloe looked back up at Beca who was also wearing a Christmas hat and laughed.

"Becs, you didn't have to buy anything" Beca shrugged.

"Everything is mostly for Jake anyway" Chloe laughed at Beca's guilty face.

"Well, take everything you need because we have to go" Chloe smiled and Beca took one of the bags.

Chloe took her own things and got into her car with Beca. They drove to Chloe's parents house and Beca stopped her Chloe from opening the door of the car. "Are you sure it's alright that I'm here?" Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Totes sure Becs" Beca seemed to relax. "They wanted you here" Beca nodded. "Come on" They got off the car and Chloe knocked on the door. 

"My dears! you're here" Chloe's mom opened the door. "Oh Beca! It's so nice to see you again" She hugged Beca who looked at Chloe smiling at her.

"Nice to see you too Miss Beale" 

"I told you to call me Denisse" She scolded Beca who nodded and chuckled. Chloe's mom let them inside and went to the kitchen.

"Hello to you too mom" Chloe called after her mother and Beca laughed.

They walked inside and the table was ready for dinner. There were only four plates on the table and Chloe frowned. Was no one coming? Chloe looked at her mother who gave her a sad smile. 

"People have their own lives now dear" Beca looked between Chloe and her mom confused.

"You'll always have me" Chloe said to her mother and hugged her. Chloe's mom smiled and patted her back.

"I know" She pulled away. "Now now, Beca! How have you been?" Chloe looked at how Beca's cheeks turned pink and smiled.

"Uh..good good. Thank you for inviting me tonight" Chloe looked at her mom smiling at Beca. That woman knew even before her that Beca was her soulmate.

"Of course, you're part of the family now for what I've heard" Beca's face was completely red by then and Chloe laughed.

"She is" Chloe smiled sweetly at her and Beca returned the smile.

"Good, now Chloe dear could you go and look for your father?" Chloe nodded and went outside the patio. Her father was sitting in one of the chairs outside smoking a cigar. It was his tradition, he would always smoke a cigar at Christmas Eve, Chloe hated the smell.

"Dad" Chloe smiled to her father who looked at her.

"Hello sunshine" He hugged her. He would always be out here with his brother and some of Chloe's cousins. "Is Beca here with you?" Chloe nodded and smiled. 

"Be good with her" Chloe warned him with a smile. "She is already embarrased" He laughed and shook her head.

"I can't promise you anything" He hugged Chloe tightly and kiss her head. "Your mom already gave me the same talk" They laughed together and went inside. Chloe looked how Beca gulped at the sight of her dad.

"Afternoon Mr Beale" Chloe couldn't help the chuckled. Beca was extremely cute when she was flustered.

"So you're the woman who's been dating my daughter" Chloe looked at her father and saw him with a frown. She knew her father wouldn't hold it enough without laughing.

"James..." Chloe's mother shook her head laughing. Chloe looked at Beca and she didn't know what to do.

"Emm...yes? I think..." Chloe nudged her father and he laughed. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Beca.

"See Denisse? I told you I could still be scary" He laughed and got closer to Beca to hug her.

"Whatever makes you happy darling" Chloe's mom said. She looked at her father engulfing Beca in one of his bear hugs.

"You should have seen Chicago's face the first time he came here" Chloe's father said and Chloe chuckled at the memory.

"James! There's no need to make Beca feel uncomfortable" Beca looked at Chloe's mom and smiled.

"Don't worry Denisse, Chicago and I are actually kind of friends now" Denisse looked at her daugher and smiled sweetly. "I owe him big time"

"Chicago was the one who found Brooke when she went missing" Chloe explained and her parents nodded.

"Well Denisse! I am starving!" Chloe's dad said and sat in one of the chairs. Beca laughed and helped Denisse with everything.

* * *

For the first time in a long long time, Beca felt like she was a part of a family. The Beales were loving and kind. They made Beca feel welcome in their home and in their lives. They ate what Beca could only describe as a feast and sat near the tree drinking eggnog. After Beca's mom died, she didn't like to celebrate Christmas. She would do it for Jesse. He like Chloe was a sucker for Christmas time. Their father wouldn't care about what they did anyway so it was always the both of them. But now for the first time she was really enjoying it. 

"What about a song?" Denisse asked looking at Chloe.

"Sure. Becs?" Beca saw Chloe looking at her. "Sing with me?" Beca chuckled and nodded.

They sang a few Christmas songs and Denisse was surprised to know that Beca could sing too. James joined them singing and Beca couldn't help but laughed. They were singing when Chloe's phone rang.

"Hello?" Beca knew Chloe would have a not so nice call that night. "Yes, it is true" Beca saw Denisse rolling her eyes and James chuckling. Beca thought he had too many eggnog glasses. "Sorry to hear that....That's your opinion...." Beca saw Chloe rolling her eyes at the woman on the phone. "yes....I really don't know how you could raised such a wonderful man when you're...." Chloe looked at Beca who shook her head no. "well.. you" Beca sighed relieved. "Goodbye". She hung up. "My goodness that woman is the evil itself" James laughed loudly and the three women looked at them.

"James dear...I think it's time we go to bed" Denisse said smiling at them. They both left and Chloe sat on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Beca asked sitting next to her.

"Yes, I just, it's not fair the power she has over him." Chloe smiled sadly at her. "I hope he stands up soon enough" Beca nodded.

"Well, what about you and I get to bed as well? It's late and Santa won't come if you're awake" Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca. 

"Let's go" Chloe took Beca's hand and went upstairs to her old room.

* * *

"And here I thought yours were the best pancakes I've had" Beca said eating her breakfast. Chloe thought that it was like looking at Jake. "Sorry Chlo...your mom's win" Chloe laughed and ate.

"That's fine, next time you want pancakes you can ask my mom" Chloe winked at Beca and Denisse laughed.

"That's just mean Beale" Beca said laughing.

They finished their breakfast and like the night before, they sat around the tree. James moved his hand to take one of the presents and Chloe slapped his hand. "Wait" She took her phone and videocalled Chicago. 

_"Hello family! Merry Christmas!"_ Chicago said smiling. _"Hey Jaky look"_ He gave the phone to Jake who put it in his ear. 

"Jake sweety! Look at the phone" He did and Chloe smiled bashfully at him. "Merry Christmas"

 _"Merry Christmas mommy"_ He smiled.

"Look who's here with me" Chloe moved her phone so everyone was inside the screen. 

"Merry Christmas bug" Beca said and he grinned. "I think Santa left something for you at my house" She winked at him.

"My dear boy! Merry Christmas" Chloe's mom said smiling. 

_"Merry Christmas everybody"_ They laughed. _"Mommy Santa brought me a bike"_

"Did he now?" She smiled at him nodding. He gave Chicago the phone back. "He doesn't want to talk anymore" Chloe laughed.

 _"He wants to go out with his new bike"_ Chicago chuckled.

"Take pictures and send them to me" Chicago nodded and smiled. "See you soon"

 _"See you soon! Love you mommy!"_ Chloe melted.

"Love you too sweetie" They hung up and Chloe saw Beca looking at her with she dared to say...love in her eyes.

"I'll start! There you go Beca" Denisse gave Beca a little present. Beca was surprised.

"You didn't have to" She opened the gift and saw a little picture framed. It was the same photo she saw that day in Jake's room. The one with her and the two kids. She smiled fondly. "Thank you so much! I love it" Denisse smiled and winked at Chloe. Beca looked inside the bag and gave Denisse a little envelope. "This is for you both" 

Chloe looked curiously. She didn't know what Beca decided to get for her parents after all. Denisse looked at Beca and smiled. She opened the envelope and saw two tickets.

"Chicago told me that you wanted to see the musical before but you never got tickets" Beca said smiling. Chloe looked at the tickets for the Phantom of the Opera. 

"Oh Beca" Denisse got up and hugged her. "Thank you so much"

"Well..now my present is going to be lame" Chloe said laughing. She gave her present to her parents. It was a new coffee machine for the kitchen.

"Thank you Chloe" James said smiling at her daughter.

"This is for you Becs" Chloe gave Beca her present. Beca opened it slowly. Chloe saw the way Beca's eyes lighted up. 

"Oh my! You shouldn't have Chlo..." Chloe smiled sweetly at the woman who was trying on her new headphones. "This is too expensive..." Chloe shook her head no. Beca looked at them and saw that in the sides were her initials. **_B.M._** _"_ it's amazing Chlo, I love it"

"I'm glad you like them" Beca shook her head.

"Love them!" She laughed and took her present for Chloe. "Here" She gave it to her. "Before you opened it...Let me tell you that this was a huge risk that I was willing to take in case you didn't want it" Chloe frowned at Beca.

Chloe opened the little box and saw a red dog collar. "Beca...." 

"He is waiting for you back home" Chloe looked confused to Beca.

"Beca...did you get me a dog?" Chloe was shocked. She didn't expect that. At all. 

"Yeah? I know it was a bold move...but I thought because you love animals...and you always stop to say hi when you see one" Chloe saw Beca rambling on and jumped into her arms.

"Thank you so much" Beca chuckled. "I can't wait to meet him"

"You'll need to wait a few more weeks to have him though. He needs to be with his mom for a little longer" Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's cheek. 

"Jake is gonna be so happy" Chloe smiled at Beca.

They spent the rest of the day with Chloe's parents. Beca was one of them already and Chloe wouldn't have it any other way now. She loved how everything turned out to be. She loved that her parents were ok with it. She loved that Chicago was happy with another woman. But most of all, she knew she was in love with Beca Mitchell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! ^^


	11. Baby blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Sorry guys it took so long for this update. I was feeling a little bit under the weather and couldn't do much. I hope you like this new chapter and I try my best to keep them coming as fast as I can. 
> 
> Like always all mistakes are on me. :)

The drive to the Beale’s house was a silent one. Jake and Aimee were asleep in the back seat and Chicago used the time to think about everything. He couldn’t believe how everything had changed in so little time. He looked at them through the rear-view mirror and smiled softly. He was lucky to have them both.

He knew that his relationship with Chloe was cold for a long time before they broke up, but at the same time he wanted it to work. He loved Chloe. He was meant to be in love with her, but when Chloe talked to him, he understood. She was feeling the same as him. They both loved each other but they weren’t in love anymore. It was hard at first, but that day at Jake’s birthday party he knew it was for the best. He saw the way Chloe looked at Beca and he was completely sure that he had never seen her looking at him like that. He was happy for her, he really was.

He didn’t want to ask Chloe to lie for him. But after spending Christmas at his parents’s house he was sure he made the right choice. He remembered the way his parents were in love with Chloe. Like everyone he introduced her to, but after they moved away, everything changed and his mother wasn’t happy about it and started lashing out at Chloe. He talked to her multiple times about it without any luck.

_**Christmas’s Eve in Atlanta** _

_“And Brooke then showed me how to play” Jake said with a huge smile on his face. Chicago looked at his son and chuckled._

_“Well, I’m sure you could have more friends around here as well” Chicago’s mom said looking at her son._

_“Mom, let it be” Aimee was sitting quietly next to Chicago._

_“Why would I? Now that you’re not together why don’t you come back here?” Chicago’s dad sighed._

_“He has his life there. Why can’t you understand that?” Chicago’s dad said and got up. “Hey Jake, would you like to watch some cartoons with your old pops?” Jake nodded and ran to the living room with him._

_“Mom, I know you’re upset. But first of all, I’m not a kid anymore” He looked at his mother. “Haven’t been in a long time” He felt Aimee’s hand holding his own. “Second, dad is right. I have my life there. Jake is there and I can see him anytime I want.” He looked at Aimee and smiled. “And now I have Aimee too, and trust me mom, I won’t let you do the same to her” He looked to his mother. “As you did to Chloe”._

_“I didn’t do anything to her” She snapped at him. “She deserved everything I said to her” She took her phone and called her. “And to prove it, I’m gonna talk to her in front of you”_

_"Chloe?" She waited for the other woman to answer. "Hello dear, I am sorrowful to hear about you and Chicago. Also, I wanted to ask you if it is true that I have mistreated you? Because I don’t think I have never treated you badly" Chicago rolled his eyes at his mother. "I don’t think it’s my opinion, I think it’s the truth. And I mean, Chicago is the best you could ever do" Chicago closed his hands in fits. "I will not let you talk to me that way…" Chicago’s mom looked at the phone and scoffed. “Can’t you believe this? She cut me off.”_

_“Well I’m glad she did or I would have done it” Chicago looked at Aimee in shocked. “I know I’m no one for you but I think you should chill up a bit?” Aimee shrugged. “The only thing you should be worry about it’s about the happiness of your son and grandson, and trust me, they’re happy” Chicago’s mom was about to interrupt her but she raised her hand. “I don’t know anything about you, and for what I’m seeing today, I don’t think I want to, but maybe you shouldn’t act like an uptight bitch” Aimee looked at Chicago and smiled apogetically at him._

_“Are you letting her talk to me like that?” Chicago’s mom was in shocked. He got up and smiled at Aimee._

_“She said what I haven’t got the guts to tell you myself” He took her hand and got her to her feet. “Let’s go”_

**_Present._ **

He couldn’t believe that after all this time he only needed a little push from someone to stand up. He always asked Chloe not to answer back to his mother and maybe after that dinner, he should have let her do it. Right now, he was just happy to have Aimee in his life.

* * *

“That’s not fair” Chloe said pouting to a laughing Beca.

“It’s not my fault that you’re awful at this game dude” Beca laughed and started a new game. They were still with Chloe’s parents and after an amazing lunch Chloe decided to switch on her son’s console. They were playing Mario Kart and Beca had won every single time.

“You’re cheating” Denisse laughed at her daughter from the kitchen. “I don’t know how but you are” Beca got closer to Chloe and kissed her cheek. She got closer to Chloe’s ear and whispered.

“I’ll make it up to you later” Beca winked at Chloe who blushed.

“Chloe honey, not that we don’t love to have you here but, shouldn’t you head home?” James said to her daughter.

“Oh! Don’t worry, I told Chicago to come here so you could see Jake as well” Chloe smiled sweetly at her father who beamed at her.

Just as they finished their conversation someone knocked at the door. Chloe opened the door to a smiling Chicago with Jake asleep in his arms.

“Merry Christmas Chloe” He smiled at her.

“Merry Christmas Chicago” She looked for Aimee and Chicago pointed to the car.

“She was really tired. Sorry we can’t stay for a while” Chloe nodded and smiled. She took her son from Chicago’s arms.

“Hey Merry Christmas” Beca said appearing next to Chloe. Chicago smiled at her and waved to Chloe’s parents who were waving at him.

“To you to Beca” He smiled. “Did they behave with you?” He grinned at Chloe who rolled her eyes while Beca nodded.

“They did. How was Atlanta?” Chicago’ smile falter. “That bad?” He nodded but smiled again.

“Let’s just say that Aimee is even better than I thought” Chloe chuckled.

“Well, we can grab some coffee this week before New Year’s Eve. Go home and get some rest” Beca took Jake in his arms so Chloe could hug Chicago goodbye.

Chicago left and Jake stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Beca who smiled at him and he hugged her tightly. Chloe was sure that she would never get tired of watching Beca interact with her son.

“Hey there bug” She kissed his cheek. “Look who’s here” He looked up and jumped to his mother’s arms.

“I missed you sweetie” Chloe hugged him and smiled at her son.

“I missed you too mommy” He looked around. “Where’s grandma?”

They all went together to the living room and Chloe’s parents gave him his presents. He was thrilled. He played with Beca to Mario Kart and surprisingly he won. Chloe thought that maybe Beca let him win. That was more like it.

Night time arrived and they went back to Chloe’s house. Jake was asleep again when they arrived and Chloe put him to bed. Beca was waiting for her next to the door. She walked down and gave Beca a kiss. She would never get tired of kissing Beca. The feeling she got from the other woman’s lips. It was intoxicating. Beca smiled into the kiss and Chloe moved away smiling herself.

“I should go home” Beca took Chloe’s hand. “I have to get some work done tomorrow morning. Classes are starting again in a week.” Chloe nodded and Beca gave her a little squeeze. “Thank you for inviting me. I had a really good time”

“Well, now you know that you’re officially invited to everything my parents celebrate right?” Beca chuckled. “I’m serious. I think they like you more than their own daughter” Beca moved her hand to Chloe’s face and caressed her cheek.

“I’m 100% sure you’re wrong.” Beca looked into Chloe’s eyes. “You’re the most amazing and extraordinary woman that I’ve ever met” Beca moved her finger to Chloe’s lips and smiled. Chloe looked at Beca’s lips and kissed her again. It was going to be difficult not to tell the woman how she felt about her. And if Beca kept saying things like that, it was going to be even harder.

* * *

New Year’s Eve arrived in a blink of an eye. Chloe invited everyone to her house as Aubrey and Beca did the last two events at their houses. Beca was helping to get everything ready before going to the airport to pick up Emily and Stacie. They’ve been with Emily’s family for a long time and for Beca’s surprise, Stacie was doing ok. It was her first time ever meeting the parents but for what she told her by text, so far so good. Beca knew her friend could be extremely charming if she wanted to.

“Beca, would you play with me?” Jake was looking up at Beca who was checking they had everything they needed before leaving.

“Sweetie, Beca can’t play with you now” Chloe said from the other side.

“But I want to play with Beca” He crossed his arms and frowned.

Beca kneeled down and looked him in the eyes. “Mommy is right, I can’t play with you now but…” She spoke in a whisper to him. “Do you want to know why?” He nodded and she signalled him to get closer. “I have to go to pick up Emily so she can be here” Jake’s eyes opened in surprise and a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Really?” Beca nodded smiling.

“Yes” She winked at him and looked at Chloe who was rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. “So you are in charge now. Make sure everything is ready before I come back” He nodded happily. “And that means you have to be ready as well”

“Mommy! I have to get ready!” He ran off upstairs. “Shower mommy” He screamed.

“Thanks Becs! Now I have to give him an early shower” Chloe chuckled.

“Hey, don’t blame me. He has to be ready for Em” Beca winked and left to the airport.

* * *

Beca felt two big arms hugging her from behind. “I missed you Midget” Beca laughed and turned around.

“Thank you so much for picking us up Beca” Emily said smiling.

“Of course, how was everything back at home? Did she behave?” Beca wiggled her eyebrows to Emily who laughed.

“Just so you know I was in my best behaviour. They all loved me” Emily nodded chuckling.

“Is that so?” Beca smirked. “So it’s completely official then?” Emily and Stacie looked at Beca. “You’ve tamed her” She told Emily who laughed.

“If you keep being an idiot I won’t tell you the news” Beca raised her eyebrow at her friend and looked at Emily who was jumping of excitement.

“What news? Are you guys getting married?” Beca asked shocked.

“What? No, not yet anyway” Stacie said and Beca smirked at her. “You know what? I won’t let Emily tell you until well, whenever I want”

“Oh come on Stace, don’t be like that” Beca pouted.

“Babe, I’m not sure I can keep it a secret for too long” Emily said weirdly.

“Keep it as long as you can” Stacie smirked at Beca. “Now let’s go to the party”

They arrived at Chloe’s house and Jesse’s car was already there. They entered the house and Jesse was playing with Brooke and Jake with some Legos while Chloe and Aubrey were laughing in the kitchen.

“Guess who’s back” Beca said to everyone. Jake looked up and ran to Emily who picked him up and he kissed her cheek. Brooke was about to run to Beca but Jesse stopped her. Beca got closer to them and heard her apologizing.

“Hey Brooke” Beca said smiling to her and kneeled down to hug her. “Can you go with mommy for a sec?” Brooke nodded and looked at Jesse who also nodded. “Dude, are you ok?”

“I’m fine Beca. I know what I’m doing” Beca raised both hands up and looked at him.

“I didn’t say you weren’t. I’m only asking if you are ok” She put her hand in her brother’s shoulder. “I know you’ve been having a rough time after…well...you know”

“Beca, I don’t wanna talk about it ok?” He got up and left her there. Beca looked at Aubrey who looked back at her and shook her head.

Chicago and Aimee arrived not long after them and they ate together while talking. While they waited for the countdown Beca thought Chicago might be able to help Jesse, so she took his hand and went upstairs.

“Sorry to drag you here like that” Beca smiled to Chicago who sat on his son’s bed chuckling.

“That’s fine. What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask you for a favour.” She sat next to him. “Look, I think Jesse is not alright…he’s been off since what happened with Brooke” She looked down to her feet.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” He looked at her.

“I guess? I don’t know…I just don’t want him to be like that?” Beca rolled her eyes at herself.

“What do you mean?”

“I think that he is being overprotective with Brooke. Like insanely overprotective?” Chicago nodded.

“He is scared that something like that happens again.” Beca nodded. “And he probably blames himself too.” Beca nodded. “I’ll try to talk to him”

“Thanks Chicago! It means a lot” He hugged her with one arm and smiled.

They walked back downstairs and Chloe looked at them with her eyebrows rise. Beca smiled at her and Chloe smiled back. Beca watched as Chicago took a pair of beers and got closer to Jesse. She smiled to herself, Chloe was absolutely right, Chicago was a great guy. She got closer to where all the girls were.

“What are you guys talking about?” Beca said sitting next to Chloe.

“Emily and Stacie are telling us about their trip” Aubrey said smiling. “I still can’t believe this is happening” She pointed to Emily and Stacie. “You’re a saint Emily” They all laughed and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Hey Bree…” Stacie looked back to check if anyone else was listening and whisper. “Have you told him?” She pointed to Aubrey’s belly and she shook her head.

“I think it’s not really the right time to tell him…” Aubrey looked down to her hands.

“Dude, you have to tell him” Beca said. “I mean, you’re showing a little already” Beca gave her a sad smile. “I know he is not…himself… but maybe that’s what he needs? Something to cheer him up.”

“I know Beca…but to be honest… I’m a little scared…” Stacie walked next to Aubrey and put her arm around the other woman.

“What are you scared of Bree?” Stacie asked.

“What if…after what happened with Brooke…he doesn’t want to…” Beca interrupted her.

“Oh please, he wants it Bree. Don’t doubt that” Aubrey looked at Beca and smiled. “Look he is being talking to me about your blonde, smart and beautiful children since he met you” Beca got a little chuckled from Aubrey and she smiled. “I’m serious Bree, it was torture.” Beca felt Chloe looking at her and she put her hand in Chloe’s thigh.

“Thanks Beca” Aubrey smiled at the younger woman.

“Ok…I think we need to relax and enjoy so…who wants to sing?” Emily said and everyone nodded smiling.

They moved to the living room where Jesse and Chicago were now laughing at something the kids said. Chloe turned on the TV and the music filled the room and Brooke and Jake started to dance around. They took turns to sing and it was Aubrey’s turn. She looked at Jesse who was smiling at her. He seemed relaxed. She didn’t know if it was due to the beers he had or something else. She took a breath and started to sing.

_I, I have known love before_   
_I thought it would no more_   
_Take on a new direction_   
_Still, strange as it seems to be_   
_It's truly new to me_   
_That affection_

_I, I don't know what you do_   
_You make me think that you_   
_Will change my life forever_   
_I, I'll always want you near_   
_Give up on you, my dear_   
_I will never_

Beca looked at her brother and saw him looking straight to Aubrey. She felt Chloe’s hands reaching her own and looked at her. She had a small smile on her face, like she wanted to tell her something. Stacie got up and took Beca with her. They stood in each side of Aubrey and sang with her.

_You thrill me, you delight me_   
_You please me, you excite me_   
_You're all that_   
_I've been yearning for_   
_I love you, I adore you_   
_I lay my life before you_   
_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems_   
_My lonely days are through_   
_I've been waiting for you_

Beca looked at Aubrey and saw her with tears filling her eyes. Jesse was now standing in front of them.

_I'll carry you all the way_   
_And you'll choose the day_   
_When you're prepared to greet me_   
_I'll be a good mum, I swear_   
_You'll see how much I care_   
_When you meet me_

Aubrey put her hand in her belly and looked at Jesse with a small smile on her face.

_You thrill me, you delight me_   
_You please me, you excite me_   
_You're all that_   
_I've been yearning for_   
_I love you, I adore you_   
_I lay my life before you_   
_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems_   
_My lonely days are through_   
_I've been waiting for you_

_Oh_   
_I've been waiting_   
_For you_

Beca and Stacie sat back down and Beca saw her brother crying and touching Aubrey’s belly who was nodding and crying. He hugged her and lifted her up in his arms.

“Why are mommy and daddy crying?” Brooke said to Beca. She smiled to the girl and kissed her head.

“Those are happy tears. You can ask them why though” Brooke walked to them and Jesse picked her up.

Jake who looked a little shocked about all the crying, sat down on top of Chloe. Beca looked at both of them and smiled. “Everything is fine sweetie, they’re just really happy” Chloe said to him.

“WHAT!?” Brooke screamed. Everyone looked at her and laughed. “Jake! I’m going to be a big sister” Jake smiled at her from his mother’s lap.

“Guys! It’s almost time for the countdown” Chicago said standing up. Chloe changed the channel and there it was, the huge ball in Times Square ready to fall. They all stood up and the countdown started.

“10!...9!...I’m so happy I found you, 7!....” Beca said looking at Chloe.

“5!...So am I Becs…” They both knew it. They both wanted to say it but they didn’t.

“3!...2!...1!...HAPPY NEW YEAR!” They all screamed. Jesse and Aubrey kissed their daughter in her cheeks and she smiled. Chicago and Aimee shared a sweet kiss while Beca and Chloe did the same. Chloe looked around to see where her son was so she could kiss him and she saw him on top of the couch with his hands in Emily’s shoulders for balance and a huge grin on his face.

“Beale! Your kid stole my kiss” Stacie said laughing. They all looked at him and he shrugged making everyone laugh.

Chicago and Aimee were the first ones to leave. The rest were getting ready to leave as Aubrey would drop Emily and Stacie off. They were all in the entrance except for Beca and Jesse who were still in the living room.

“Congrats on the new member of the family” Beca said smiling. He hugged her tightly and she knew he was thanking her. The thing was that people always talk about how different they both were, but when it was something related to feelings, they were completely alike. They didn’t like to talk about it or they found it extremely difficult to do.

“Happy New Year sis” She nodded and smiled.

Beca with Jake in her arms and Chloe waved goodbye to them from the door and went back inside.

“Bed time sweetie” Chloe took Jake from Beca’s arms. “Say goodnight to Beca”

“Night Beca! Love you” Beca chuckled and kiss his head.

“Nighty night bug, I love you too” Chloe smiled and took her son upstairs. She changed him into his PJs and tucked him into his bed.

“Mommy?” He looked up to his mother with his eyes almost closed. “Will I have a brother or sister someday?”

“Well…I...maybe…” She wasn’t sure what to tell him about it.

“Maybe daddy and Aimee can give me one and you and Beca another one and we could be three” He smiled up to his mother and yawned. Chloe chuckled.

“Maybe, now go to sleep.” She kissed him in his forehead. “I love you sweetie”

“Love you too mommy” He closed his eyes and Chloe walked out the room closing the door.

She walked downstairs and saw Beca tiding everything up. She stood there at the bottom of the stairs just looking at the woman she was in love with. Beca looked up and saw her looking at her and smiled. Beca’s smile was one of those things you barely get to see. She would only smile like that for Brooke or if she was with her and Jake. It was her special smile. The one she saved for the people she…loved. Or at least Chloe hoped so.

She walked to her and put her arms around the shortest woman’s neck. “You don’t need to clean this up now. We can do it tomorrow” She gave her a chaste kiss.

“Yeah I know, I just didn’t want to sit while I waited for you” Chloe kissed her again and Beca smiled. “I think I better go then…”

“Don’t” Chloe said looking at Beca straight to her eyes. “Stay”

“Chlo…are you sure?” Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. “Ok”

Chloe took Beca’s hand and went upstairs with her. She took a pick inside her son’s bedroom and saw him asleep. They walked until the end of the corridor and inside Chloe’s room and closed the door. There was no talk needed. Chloe took a look at Beca and she was about to say it. It was the moment to do it, but then Beca was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. It was passionate, soft, and intimate. It was everything together. Chloe swore Beca was telling her the same thing she wanted to tell her but with her lips.

They made love that night. Chloe knew it wasn’t just sex. They told each other their love for one another with every touch, every kiss, and every caress. Beca fell asleep with her head on the crock of Chloe’s neck. Chloe was caressing Beca’s bare back and before the sleep took over her she whisper “I love you”.

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Jake said from the back seat. He was jumping up and down of excitement.

“Almost there bug” Beca was driving them to get their Christmas present. Two weeks had gone by quickly than they thought. They’ve spent every night together since New Year’s Eve. They stayed mostly at Chloe’s house except for one night. Beca needed to talk to Emily and Stacie about the surprise that they didn’t want to tell her. And here she is…two weeks later and still knows nothing. She needs to know what’s going on. Stacie promised she would tell her soon enough.

Beca stopped the car and looked at them. Their blue eyes were the same bright blue and Beca couldn’t help but smiled at them. A man came out of the house and waved at them.

“Is that your friend?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, that’s Benji” Beca waved back at him and smiled. “Come on, let’s get your puppy”

They walked out the car and Beca introduced Benji to them. They went inside the house and three little golden retrievers ran to them. Jake kneeled on the floor and the puppies jumped to him, licking his face and barking. He couldn’t stop laughing. Chloe joined him on the floor and Beca chuckled at their cuteness. One of the puppies walked to Beca and jumped to get her attention. She picked him up and smiled.

“That’s the one” Benji said to Beca. “That’s the little rascal you asked for”

“What about the other ones?” Chloe asked petting them.

“I’m keeping them. You can come and visit anytime” Benji said smiling.

“That would be great, thank you!” Chloe said happily.

They took the puppy with them to the car in a carrier Beca bought for this. Chloe stayed in the back seat with her son and the puppy the drive back.

“Why did you choose him?” Chloe asked Beca in the car. She looked at Chloe through the mirror and smiled.

“Because he has these huge baby blue eyes that I can’t resist” Beca winked at Chloe who beamed at her. “What are you naming him?”

“What do you say Jake?” Jake smiled.

“Pancake” Chloe and Beca laughed.

“Are you sure?” He nodded happily.

“Pancake it is” Chloe said chuckling.

They arrived at Chloe’s house and Pancake was already running with Jake around the house. Chloe and Beca looked at them laughing.

“Thank you Becs! I love y..him” Beca heard it and Chloe knew it.

“Yeah…It’s pretty easy to love those eyes” Beca said looking at Chloe’s eyes. They didn’t say anything else. Chloe put her head on Beca’s shoulder and looked at her son. Beca knew she said something big but she also knew that Chloe was ok with it. Maybe…with a bit of time she would get the courage to tell her how she feels. For now, she would tell her how much she loves her baby blue eyes. Beca thought while singing the song in her head and kissing Chloe's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much cheese? I hope not!  
> Hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think!  
> Thank you so much for reading and for your amazing feedback ^^
> 
> *Songs:  
> I've been waiting for you - Abba  
> Baby blue eyes - A rocket to the moon


	12. Feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here you have the next chapter! ^^  
> Thank you again for your feedback.   
> Like always all mistakes are on me.

Beca was getting everything ready for her class. She was nervous. This was a huge deal for her. It would change everything and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Everything was going perfectly right in her life. She had people who loved her. Her business was an amazing success and she even got a few more teachers to work for her. But she couldn’t help the feeling inside her. The feeling someone gets when you’re about to make your dreams come true.

**_A week ago._ **

_“Stacie, come on. I’ve waited enough. Can you fucking tell me?” Chloe shot her a look and Beca rolled her eyes. “Please”_

_“Whipped.” Stacie said laughing._

_“You two are like children” Chloe got up from the couch and pointed to both of them. “Emily please can you end this?” Emily nodded and sighed._

_“It would be my pleasure” She sat next to Beca. “Ok, so…Do you know who Fat Amy is?” Beca nodded._

_“Of course I do. Anyone who claims to know something about music knows her.” Chloe chuckled a bit._

_“Well, she is my cousin’s wife” Beca’s eyes opened in surprise._

_“What?” Beca looked at Stacie who nodded smirking to her friend._

_“Yeah, when we went to visit my folks, my cousin brought her with him” She shrugged. “I mean, we didn’t even know that he had a girlfriend and he just showed up with her”_

_“You should have seen her face” Stacie laughed loudly. “She was so starstruck that she couldn’t talk” She pointed to Emily. “This one. Not talking”_

_“Whatever, the thing is that when they arrived I was showing my parents a video of our performance at the contest” Beca nodded. “And well, let’s say she is coming here to meet you”_

_Beca was silent. She looked from Emily to Stacie and from Stacie to Chloe. She was in shock. She couldn’t believe that THE Fat Amy wanted to meet her._

_“But…why?” Beca finally said._

_“Dude! She wants to hire you” Stacie screamed and Emily nodded._

_“Hire me?” Beca looked at Chloe who was grinning at her. “What for?”_

_“My goodness, you’re so dense sometimes” Stacie rolled her eyes laughing._

_“She said that she had never heard a voice like yours” Emily said smiling. “She wants to offer you a record deal”_

_**Present.** _

Beca heard a knock on the door and saw Chloe there. She sighed and smiled at her.

“What are you doing here?” Beca got closer to Chloe and gave her a sweet kiss. “I thought I was meeting you tonight at yours?”

“Yeah, you are. But I wanted to come here first and check on you” Chloe hugged Beca and didn’t let go. “I know you’re nervous, but you’re amazing Becs” She looked into Beca’s eyes. “You have nothing to be afraid of”

“You’re just saying that cause…you know…” Chloe smiled softly at her.

“I’m not. I’m saying it because it’s true” She kissed Beca’s lips. “Just be yourself and everything will be alright” Beca let her head fall into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Thank you Chlo” Chloe smiled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you” Beca took a step back and smiled at the woman. “I lo…”

“Hey there! You must be the one I’m looking for” A blonde woman interrupted them. “I’m Fat Amy”

Beca looked at Chloe who was a little bit taken aback and then to Amy. “Oh. Nice to meet you Amy, I’m Beca” She shook the woman’s hand. “And this is Chloe”

Emily ran inside the class with a man behind her. “Sorry Beca, couldn’t give you a heads up” Emily said apologizing.

“That’s ok” Beca looked at Chloe who hadn’t move. “Chlo?” Chloe looked back at her.

“Yeah, em…I have to go pick up Jake” She kissed Beca on the cheek. “Good luck” She opened the door and left. Beca was too nervous to worry about the change in Chloe’s behaviour.

“I’m Bumper” The man said. “I’m Emily’s cousin and Amy’s husband.” He shook Beca’s hand and Beca nodded.

“So, Emily here showed me your skills” Amy said smiling and pointing to Emily. “She said you wrote the song too?” Beca nodded. “Can you sing now?”

“Like right now?” Beca said and Amy nodded. “I guess? Legacy can you give me my guitar?” Emily did as told. “Thanks. You can join me if you want” Beca said smiling at Emily. She started playing the chords.

_I thought that I've been hurt before_   
_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_   
_Your words cut deeper than a knife_   
_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_   
  


Beca looked at Emily and nodded to her. Amy was looking at them intensely. Emily sang with her in perfect harmony.

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_   
_If I quit calling you my lover_   
_Move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_   
_I'm shaking falling onto my knees_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_   
_I'm tripping over myself_   
_Aching begging you to come help_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_

Beca kept playing and let Emily sang the next part. She was smiling brightly.

_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_   
_Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_   
_Your bitter heart cold to the touch_   
_Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_   
_I'm left seeing red on my own_

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_   
_But I know that I'll make it out…_

Beca stopped playing and chuckled at Emily who was grinning at her. She looked at Amy and Bumper and saw them talking to each other.

“I’ve changed my mind” Amy said. “I thought I wanted you in my company” Beca sighed and looked at the floor. She thought they nailed it. “I want you both” Beca and Emily looked at each other with surprise.

“You want us to work for you?” Beca said in shock.

“That’s what I’m saying. I will like to produce an album for each of you. If that’s what you want, that’s it” Amy got up and took Bumper’s hand. “Think about it and let me know. Long legs here has my number” Amy winked at them and left with Bumper who gave them his thumb up.

Beca and Emily stood there looking at each other for a few seconds until Emily hugged Beca and lifted her from the floor. Beca was so happy she didn’t even care what was happening.

“Can you believe it?” Emily said putting Beca back on the floor. “She wants to hire both of us” Emily said grinning.

“Yeah dude. It’s great. We need to tell the girls” Beca said smiling and then stopped. “Wait” Emily looked at Beca. “Do you know where her record label is?”

“I think she has more than one actually” Emily said shrugging.

“I can’t leave NY” Beca started freaking out.

“Beca! Breathe” Emily put her hands in Beca’s shoulder and stopped her. “Look, let’s go one step at the time ok?” She waited for Beca’s nod. “And then even if you have to go, it would be only for a few months right?”

Beca’s thought started filling her head. She understood what it meant to make an album. She would never be at home. She would have to go everywhere to promote her album and then a tour. She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt Emily’s arms around her.

“Beca, we haven’t answered her yet” Emily said. “You can always say no” Beca looked at Emily and breathe.

“I just…It got too real too soon” Beca said trying to smile.

“Look, now you just need to forget about it ok? Focus on the class” Beca nodded and wiped her tears away.

They talked a bit more until Beca was herself again. She then showed Emily a few demos she’s been working on until the other students arrived. The class went smoothly like always. Beca loved her students. They were as passionate as her and that was a huge motivation for her. They wanted to write another original song for their next competition and Beca allowed it.

Everyone left except for Emily who was waiting for Beca to pick up her stuff. They left together and Beca dropped her off at Stacie’s.

“Thank you for today” Beca said. “Do you know what you’re going to do?” Emily was already outside of the car.

“I already said yes” Emily said with a weird smile. “I texted her before our class” Beca chuckled.

“I still need to think about it” Emily nodded. “I will tell you as soon as I can”

“No rush Beca” They smiled at each other. “Now go home to Chloe” She winked at her and Beca nodded smiling.

* * *

She drove to Chloe’s house but when she arrived she didn’t knock. She waited at the door and took a breath. She sat down on the little step in front of the door and put her hands in her head. She had to make a decision but she wanted to do it before going inside. She didn’t want to let Chloe believe it was because of her. She would be lying if she said Chloe was big part of saying no to Amy but it wasn’t just because of that. She wouldn’t stand to be away of her people.

When she was younger she daydreamed about being a famous singer. For the longest time she wanted that to happen but as she got older she understood that it wasn’t happening. It didn’t mean she got to let music go. She would never do that. Her music was her air. She needed music to live. She learnt how to make mixes and how to write music, and even if it wasn’t singing in front of an audience, she felt complete. And now that her life had changed for the better, she couldn’t let that go. She got up and knocked on Chloe’s door. She heard Pancake barking inside and chuckled. Chloe opened the door with a smile on her face and Beca stood there looking at her with pure love in her eyes. She felt Pancake on her feet and picked him up.

“Hey buddy, are you having fun with Jake?” Pancake couldn’t stop moving his tail and licking Beca’s face. She went inside the house and let him on the floor. “Where’s Jake?” Beca said to Chloe who crossed her arms in her chest. “What?”

“Really? First Pancake, then Jake…and nothing for me?” Chloe pouted and Beca chuckled. She got closer to Chloe and held her by the waist. “Are you trying to be charming now Mitchell?”

“Not trying. I’m always charming” Beca winked and Chloe scoffed at her. “You know I’m right” She kissed the corner of Chloe’s mouth and smiled when she heard Chloe sucking in her breath.

“Aunty Beca!” Beca looked upstairs and saw Brooke there with Jake. “Eww you’re kissing” Brooke made a disgusted face and the two women laughed.

“What are you doing here chipmunk?” Beca said and waved at Jake who grinned at her.

“Aubrey is picking her up after dinner” Chloe said to Beca who nodded.

“Well then, go and enjoy before Breezilla arrives” Beca and the kids laughed but Chloe slapped her arm. “Ouch, that hurt” The kids laughed again and went inside Jake’s room.

“You’re a baby” Chloe said rolling her eyes. “Let’s go to the kitchen” Beca nodded and followed Chloe.

Beca opened the fridge and took the open bottle of wine. She poured two glasses and gave one to Chloe who was looking at her with a little smile on her face. Chloe thanked her and waited for Beca to start talking.

“I’m not doing it” Beca said and took a sip of her wine. Chloe looked surprised.

“What? Why?” Chloe had a frown on her face.

“It’s not what I want” Beca looked at Chloe and knew she needed to keep explaining herself. “Look Chlo…she wants me to record an album” Beca lifted her hand to stop Chloe from talking. “And I don’t want to do it because I…” She tried to find the correct words. “Look, I’m happy now. I have everything that I’ve wanted and I don’t need an album”

“But Beca…this is a huge opportunity” Chloe took Beca’s hand in hers. “Like super huge. Are you really not going to take it?”

“Chlo…my life is here” Chloe was about to speak when the kids entered the kitchen.

“Beca…are you staying tonight?” Jake asked smiling.

“I don’t know yet bug” Beca said looking at Chloe who had let go of her hand. “Are you hungry?” They nodded.

“Why don’t you go and watch some cartoons and I make dinner?” Chloe said to them.

“Come with us?” Brooke said taking Beca’s hand. Beca looked at Chloe who nodded. They moved to the living room and Beca sat in the middle of the two children. “Are you living with Jake and Chloe now?”

Beca looked at her niece and smiled. “I’m not. I stay here sometimes but I’m not living here”

“My mommy said that when two people love each other they live together” Jake said looking at the TV.

“Why don’t we watch this amazing episode of…” She looked at the TV and didn’t know what it was. “Jake, what are we watching?”

“Teen Titans” He grinned at her. “It’s my favourite”

Beca laughed and watch the TV show with them. Not too long after, Chloe was calling for them. They sat together and ate dinner. Beca and Chloe focus on the kids and forgot about their previous conversation, at least while dinner lasted.

They were almost finished when Beca’s phone started ringing. She looked and didn’t know the number. She looked at Chloe and excused herself. She went to the entry and picked it up.

“Hello?” She waited.

_“Beca, it’s Amy here”_ Beca looked inside and saw Chloe talking to Jake but looking at her. “ _Emily told me she is in but you’re not sure?”_

“Yes, that’s right. Well actually no, it’s not. I’m sure I don’t want to do it”

_“Why?”_ She sighed and put her other hand in her forehead.

“It’s not for me” She heard the other woman scoffed.

_“Bullshit. I saw you playing that guitar and I saw your performance. You love it”_

“Yes, I do love music” Beca looked again to Chloe and saw her cleaning up the table. She moved further away so Chloe couldn’t hear her. “But there are people I love here more”

_“I understand. Look, I’ve seen what you can do and I want you in my team. Let’s meet tomorrow and talk about it”_

“Amy…that’s not…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. She looked at the phone and rolled her eyes. Amy hung up the phone. She sighed and heard the doorbell.

She opened the door and there was Aubrey “Beca!” She hugged her. “I didn’t know you were going to be here” Beca smiled at her and shrugged.

“It’s my girlfriend house dude, It’s not really a surprise” Beca chuckled. “How’s the little one?” She touched Aubrey’s stomach.

“Ugh fine. Lots of nausea though” Aubrey laughed softly. They walked inside the house.

“Bree hi!” Chloe said and hugged her.

“How did they behave?” Aubrey said to her.

“Perfect. You know them” They chuckled. “Brooke sweetie, mommy is here”

Brooke walked to her mother with Jake next to her. “Did you have fun today?” Brooke nodded smiling. “Well, we better go before your father freaks out”

“Ok mom” Brooke walked to Chloe and hugged her. “Thank you for everything Chloe”

“Thank you for coming sweetie” Chloe smiled down at her.

“See you next week chipmunk” Aubrey picked her up and waved goodbye to them while walking to the door.

“Thank you Chloe! See you tomorrow” Aubrey closed the door behind her.

* * *

Beca and Chloe watched some TV with Jake until it was bedtime for him. Chloe took him upstairs and tucked him in.

“Is Beca staying tonight?” He asked from the bed.

“Maybe sweetie, I don’t know” Pancake jumped to the bed and lay down on his spot.

“Say goodnight to Beca for me” He closed his eyes and smiled. Chloe smiled back at him and kissed his forehead.

“Will do. Nighty night” She got up and closed the door.

Beca was waiting for her in the living room. She sat down next to her. “Who called you earlier?” 

“Amy” Beca said looking at Chloe. “She wants to meet with me tomorrow” She shrugged.

“Did you give her an answer?” Beca nodded.

“I told her I didn’t want it” Chloe sighed and took her hand.

“Are you sure about this?” Beca nodded.

“I am Chloe, and I will meet her tomorrow and I will tell her the same thing” Beca sighed. “I know it may sound stupid to you or something but I know I’m doing the right thing”

“I don’t think it’s stupid” Beca looked at Chloe’s blue eyes and saw truth in them. “I just want to make sure you’re making the right decision for yourself” Beca nodded.

“I know. Thanks Chlo” Chloe got closer and kissed her.

“Jake asked me if you were staying tonight” Chloe chuckled.

“He asked me too” Beca looked at the floor laughing. “I love that kid”

Chloe didn’t think it twice and looking at Beca she spoke. She didn’t know how the words leave her mouth. All she knew was that Beca was looking at her with tears in her eyes. She wasn’t saying anything and she started freaking out. Did she say it too soon? She could have sworn that Beca was about to tell her back at the Academy.

“I love you too Chloe” And then she let go the air she didn’t know she was holding. Chloe felt Beca’s hands in her face and seconds later her lips in hers. Beca kissed her and like every single time she got lost in the kiss. It felt the same but at the same time different. Chloe knew they loved each other for a while now. But neither of them dared to say it. But Beca speaking about her love for Jake was something that Chloe’s heart couldn’t keep inside. She needed to tell her she loved her, and she did. And now that it was now in the open, their kisses felt even better.

They looked at each other and smiled. They were in cloud 9 but the were interrupted by Beca’s phone going off.

_**From Stacie:** Can you come home? I had a fight with Emily and I think it’s over._

“Oh shit” Beca said and showed the text to Chloe. “I would love to stay tonight with you but…”

“You have to go, I know” Beca gave her a little smile. “I hope she is alright”

“Can you check on Emily?” Chloe nodded. “I’ll text you when I get there” They walked to the door and Chloe kissed Beca again. “I’ll never get tired of that”

“I love you” Beca’s smile grew.

“I love you too.” She kissed her one last time and left to her car. Before she started the car she open her mail and send Chloe a song she was saving for this moment.

Beca arrived and found Stacie crying on the couch. Beca ran to her and hugged her. She had never seen her friend like that. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

At Chloe's house, she opened her email and saw the title of the email and a little text:

_**"F**_ _ **eels like home"**_

_I wrote this song a few weeks ago and I was waiting for the right moment to show it to you._

_I love you Chloe Beale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go.   
> I hope you liked the chapter :)
> 
> *Songs:  
> Stitches - Hailee Steinfeld ft Shawn Mendes  
> Feels like home - Auli'i Cravalho (That's the song from the email)


	13. Sweet Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long again. Here you have the first part of the ending. :)  
> All mistakes are on me

Beca arrived at her house and her heart sunk. In all of the years of knowing Stacie, she had never seen her friend so broken. True to be told, she had never seen her in love before. It would always amaze her how could she still discover new sides of Stacie.

She got closer to the couch were Stacie was and hold her in her arms, Stacie tried to talk but no coherent words came out of her mouth. She let her cry as long as she needed. When her sobbing calmed down she tried again.

“I’m stupid” Stacie sat down straighter and looked at Beca with her eyes swollen and red. “I’m fucking stupid”.

“Hey! You know I hate that word. Why don’t you explain what happened to me? Beca gave her a tissue to clean her face and then hold her hand.

“But Beca, this time it’s true. The very first time I’ve got something real and I got scared like a little girl”. Stacie’s eyes filled with tears again.

“Dude really, explain as if I were Brooke” Beca made a face that got a little smile from Stacie. “Need details”.

Stacie took a deep breath and started explaining everything to Beca.

**A few hours ago.**

_“Hey babe! I have awesome news to tell you!” Emily said walking inside the house and into her girlfriend’s arms._

_“Well, If they’re so amazing, please do tell” Stacie said chuckling and putting her arms around Emily’s waist._

_“Amy liked both of us!” Stacie’s smile grew. “Beca and I sing together and it was amazing”._

_“Really? That’s awesome!” Emily nodded grinning._

_They both sat down on Stacie’s bed. Emily was holding Stacie’s hand in hers and she gave her a sweet kiss. Stacie could see that Emily was all over the moon._

_“What are you going to do when I have to go?” Emily said in a cheeky voice._

_“What do you mean?” Stacie said confused but still smiling._

_“Yeah, you know, when I’m on tour all over the world with my fans” Emily was clearly joking, but Stacie’s smile was erased from her face. “What?”_

_“Are you kidding me right now?” Stacie got up and looked down to Emily. “You said she liked you. I thought that meant…well…” she moved her arms in the air, “whatever, and now you’re telling me that you’ll have to leave?”_

_“First of all, I was kidding.” Emily got up and spoke softly. “I haven’t even talked to Amy about the conditions.” She reached for Stacie’s hands but she moved away._

_“But whatever you talk to her it will end up with that scenario right?” She pointed her finger to Emily. “You…leaving me”._

_“Babe what are you talking about?” Emily was growing concerned. “I’m not leaving you”._

_“Answer me one thing.” She took a step closer to Emily. “If she tells you that you’re going to record an album, and that you have to leave for tours, promotions, and all of that stuff…how long would you be away?”_

_Emily sighed; she knew that her girlfriend already knew the answer to that. “Stace…”_

_“Answer the question Em”. Stacie crossed her arms._

_“Maybe a year tops maybe? I don’t know. But Stace…we don’t even know if she is hiring me for that, and even if she was…it’s my dream Stacie…” Emily looked down. “You know that…”_

_Stacie sighed and unfolded her arms. She got closer enough to hold Emily’s arms and looked into her eyes. “And because I know that…and because I know you…I’m 100% sure that you will leave and have that life. A life where I don’t belong next to you.”_

_“What!?” Emily snapped. “What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?” Emily walked to the living room._

_“Emily wait” Stacie ran after her. Emily was picking up her things._

_“No, I don’t have to wait or stay here and hear you talking selfish shit like that” Emily was crying by the end of the sentence. “I thought, you more than everyone would understand…” She didn’t let Stacie talk before she was out the door._

**The present.**

As Stacie finished telling her what happened, she was again sobbing nonstop.

“Stacie… Why would you say something like that?” Beca hold her friend and tried to calm her down.

“I don’t know Becs, at first I got scared that she’ll leave me or cheat on me and then I saw myself drinking wine alone in a big house in the future surrounded by cats”. Stacie rolled her eyes at herself. “But at the end… I thought that she deserve to live all of those things”. She looked at Beca. “And maybe, is she is with me… She won’t” Stacie looked down again. “Beca…she has all that talent and because I’m an ass she might turn it down”

“I understand”. Beca nodded. “But Stace, at the end it would be her choice and only hers”

“I know, but I don’t know if I’d be able to live a life like that” Stacie looked up again to her friend. “Because maybe not at first, but later on she will resent me”.

Beca understood what her friend was going thru. There wasn’t much she could tell her friend to ease her pain.

“I love her Beca” Stacie’s eyes filled with tears. “I’ve never felt like this, it’s awful”. Beca chuckled.

“That’s love dude. When it’s good, everything it’s great, but when things get hard, it can be one of the worst feelings in the world.” Stacie nodded. “But Stace, it’s worth it. All of it, and you know I’m right. I’ve never seen you as happy as you are when you’re with her”. Beca smiled sadly.

“That’s because I’ve never been this happy, and now maybe I won’t ever be”

“Hey, why don’t you go and try to get some sleep? Tomorrow everything will look different and you can talk to her” Beca put her hand in her friends shoulder.

“I don’t know about that but sure” She got up from the couch. “Thanks Beca”.

Beca smiled softly at her friend and saw her walking to her bedroom. She knew her friend wouldn’t sleep but she needed to try. She stood there for a while thinking about everything. She knew tomorrow would be a huge day for better or worse.

* * *

Beca drove to the restaurant where she was meeting with Amy for brunch. Stacie was still locked in her room when she left and she didn’t want to disturb her. She walked to the restaurant’s door and to her surprise Emily was there.

“Emily?” Beca said confused. “What are you doing here?” Emily looked at Beca and she could see the dark circles under the younger girl’s eyes.

“I came to talk to Amy” It was the first time Beca saw the cheerful girl so…numb.

“Look, listen to me ok?” Emily looked to everything but Beca. “Hey, please…” Emily gave in and looked at Beca. “If you go inside with me, it would be to hear what Amy has to say ok? You won’t say no”

“Why? I mean you’re saying no because of Chloe” Beca sighed and shook her head no.

“Emily… Chloe is not the only reason I’m saying no to Amy” Emily scoffed. “Listen, I have a life here. A life that I’ve built on my own. And I’m not ready to give that up.” Beca sighed. “Of course Chloe is a big part of my decision, but it’s not the same as you and Stace. Chloe has Jake, I have Jake. It’s not the same”.

Emily looked down. “I’m sorry. I’m just…”

“I know…so why don’t you come inside with me and listen to Amy? Ask her what the conditions are?” Emily gave Beca a little smiled and nodded.

“Ok” They both walked inside and saw Amy and Bumper waving from a booth.

“I was getting concerned you stood me up” Amy said smiling. “Glad you’re here too legs”

“Oh, are you?” Emily said while they sat down in front of Amy and Bumper.

“Yeah, I actually have to change my offer…” Amy said and Bumper laughed.

“What do you mean?” Emily said scared. “You don’t want me to work with you anymore?”

“No, no, I do want you it’s just…” Amy laughed.

“You’re mom called” Bumper said cracking up and Emily freaked out.

“What?” Emily looked at Bumper. “What did she say?”

“Let’s say…that you’re mom made a point about your studies and well…she…” Amy started weirdly.

“She scared her off.” Bumper laughed again. “I called your mom to tell her the news about you and you know your mom…she wasn’t having it.” Emily was in shocked.

“Didn’t she call you?” Beca asked Emily chuckling.

“Shit. I had my phone off since yesterday” Emily face palmed herself.

“Well, let me tell you…your mom is a shark” Amy said nodding. “She wants you to keep studying but I offered her a deal she couldn’t refuse” Emily nodded and waited for Amy to keep going. “You told me you write songs right?”

“Yes, I do. I have lots of them at home” Amy nodded and Bumper smiled.

“Ok, so I would love if you could be one of my company’s songwriters” Beca was grinning at Emily.

“What?” Emily was astonished.

“Dude! You’re gonna write songs for famous people” Beca said excitedly.

“We have one condition…well, your mom has one condition” Amy rolled her eyes. “You’ll have to stay here until you finish college” Emily nodded smiling. “We’ll talk after that”

Beca looked at Emily and saw the ease in the younger woman’s eyes. Beca looked back at Amy who was now looking at her.

“And for you…” Amy started.

“Before you say something…you need to know that I’m not leaving New York” Beca took a deep breath and waited for Amy to speak again.

“Wow, hold your horses tiny one” Emily chuckled. “I do want you on my team and you already knew that” Beca nodded. “Now tell me what has NY that you can’t leave it”

“My family is here Amy, and I can’t leave them” Beca shook her head. “I don’t want to leave them”

“I could understand that. I think.” Beca smiled. “But you’ve got so much talent Beca…”

“That’s why I’m here” Everyone looked at her confused. “Look, I knew you were going to try to make me sign a contract for an album and I knew my answer will still be no” Amy was about to speak but Beca lifted her hand to stop her. “Let me finish.” Amy closed her mouth and nodded. “I brought something for you to hear” Beca opened her bag and took her headphones out. She gave them to Amy and plugged them on her phone. “Listen and tell me what you think”.

Beca pressed play and music started. She watched Amy’s reaction from shocked to pleased and lastly to excited. Amy took of her headphones and everyone was looking at her. She took her time to speak. She was staring straight to Beca.

“For someone so tiny you have the talent of a giant.” Beca felt embarrassed. “Did you do all that?” Beca nodded. “The whole song?”

“Yes, I used my voice and played with some loops”. Amy nodded satisfied.

“Beca I’m not gonna lie to you ok? This is not what I was expecting” Beca nodded. “My plan was to come here and charm you so you could say yes to the album…but…” Amy pointed to Beca’s phone. “That right there? That’s a wonderful producer’s work” Beca felt her cheeks flushing. “You are a producer Beca and I want you to be my producer”

“I would love that Amy, but you know my terms” Amy nodded and chuckled.

“Jezz, someone’s lucky to have you” Beca rolled her eyes. “I have one on my offices here in NY, and I want you to be there” Beca grinned and nodded. What was this? A wonderful life? How in heavens could she get the woman of her dreams and the job she’s been looking for since she got to NY all in the same year? “Then it’s settled” Amy grinned to both of them. “I’ll make your contracts and email them to you as soon as I can” Beca and Emily nodded.

“When do we start?” Emily asked excitedly.

“Well, you can start whenever you want. I would want a minimum of 2 songs per month. You can always use our rooms in where Beca is going to be” Amy said to her.

“Perfect. I already have a few to show you” Emily said smiling. Beca looked at Emily and smiled. She was really happy for her. She liked the girl way before her and Stacie started dating. She called her Legacy for goodness sake. Now she cares even more for her. She knew Emily and Stacie would patch things up once they talk.

“As for you” Amy said to Beca. “Let me get everything ready and I’ll call you” Beca nodded. “Now let’s eat something or I’ll eat Bumper here”.

They enjoyed their brunch together and left. Beca dropped off Emily at Stacie’s place.

“Thank you for everything Beca” Emily smiled softly. “I was going to say no to something that could change my life for the better”

“No need to thank me. I’ll be waiting for you in class though” Beca winked and Emily grinned.

“I wouldn’t miss it Miss Mitchell” Beca chuckled.

“Hope you guys fix things. Be patience with her. She is brilliant with books and science stuff, but not so much with feelings.” Beca made a face and Emily laughed nodding.

“Don’t worry Beca, I won’t let her go away that easily” Beca smiled softly.

“Good luck Legacy, see you” With that Beca drove off to Chloe’s parent’s house.

* * *

Beca parked her car in front of the house and saw that Chloe wasn’t there yet. She decided to wait in the car and play with her phone. She was about to win a game of Candy Crush when her phone rang. She didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” Beca answered.

 _“Darling, would you come inside the house?”_ Beca blinked a few times and looked at the window where Chloe’s mom was waiving.

“I…I…sorry. I didn’t want to bother you”

 _“Nonsense, come inside. I made coffee.”_ And with that she hung up.

Beca laughed and did as she was told. Before she could knock Chloe’s dad was opening the door laughing. “Don’t worry, she used to do that to Chloe’s high school boyfriends too” He put his hand in Beca’s shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“Noted” Beca laughed. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, same old” He grinned. “Do you like sports Beca?” She nodded. “She likes sports! That means I can keep watching the game” he shouted to his wife and Beca laughed. They walked to the living room where Chloe’s mom was.

“We have a guest, it’s not nice of you to be watching the game” Chloe’s mom said like she was telling off to Jake.

“She is not a guest, she is family” Chloe’s dad grinned. “And we can watch sports with family”

Chloe’s mom rolled her eyes and Beca swore she could see Chloe in her mother.

“That’s ok Denisse. I don’t mind the game” Beca took the cup of coffee from her.

“Oh darling, you’re too kind. Chloe should be here shortly”. Beca thanked her and smiled.

“So Beca, which sports do you like?” Chloe’s dad asked while looking at the TV.

“All of them?” Beca chuckled. “My favourite is baseball though” Chloe’s eyes lighted up.

“Oh dear…” Denisse said laughing.

“I knew I liked you since I saw you” He grinned and Beca laughed.

“I used to play back at home” Beca said awkwardly.

“Well, I did not know that” Chloe said walking in with Jake who ran to Beca.

“Honey, I knew you had good taste in men, but you have even better taste in women”. Beca couldn’t help but laugh as well as Denisse. Jake was already sitting no top of Beca and Chloe was completely flustered.

“What are you laughing about?” Jake asked Beca.

“It’s just that sometimes your mom gets so embarrassed that her face and her hair are the same colour” Beca grinned proudly.

“She is always like that when she talks about you” Jake shrugged and Chloe face palmed herself.

“I think you need a coffee dear” Chloe’s mom said chuckling.

“Thanks mom” She got closer to Beca and gave her a kiss on her head. “Not complaining, but I thought we were seeing each other later” Sha sat down next to Beca.

“We finished earlier than I thought we would and Emily and Stacie needed some time alone”. Chloe nodded and as if Beca was reading her mind, she spoke. “They’ll be fine”. Chloe’s parents shared a look and smiled.

“Now, what was that about you playing baseball?” Chloe arched an eyebrow at Beca.

“What about it?” Beca looked at Chloe’s mom who was shaking her head and laughing.

“Will you teach me?” Jake said giving Beca his best puppy eyes.

“I… I think your dad would like to teach you buddy”. Beca looked at Chloe.

“He doesn’t play baseball silly” Jake chuckled and wrinkled his nose. “He is going to teach me how to play football”.

“My grandson is going to be a sport star” Chloe’s dad said dreamily and everyone laughed.

“I’ll teach you then” Beca smiled to Chloe and Jake. “I have news by the way”

Chloe’s eyes lighted up but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel a little afraid of Beca leaving them. She felt Beca’s hand grabbing hers.

“Are you getting married?” Jake asked excitedly and got up jumping up and down. Beca and Chloe were taken by surprise and Chloe’s parents had cheeky smiles on their faces.

“Sweetie, we are not getting married” Chloe said taking her son’s hands. He looked disappointed.

“But people who love each other get married, and you two love each other, you said so last night” Beca wanted to dig a hole and hide forever. Now she was the one with her face like Chloe’s hair.

“Jake! Were you eavesdropping?” Chloe said half embarrassed and half mad. He looked down and got closer to Beca.

“Sorry mommy, it was an accident. I needed the toilet and I heard you” Chloe sighed and looked how her son was getting closer and closer to Beca until he could hide in her arms.

“So… not getting married?” Chloe’s mom said a bit disappointed as well.

“No mom, we are not getting married yet” Chloe said and her own words took her by surprise. She wouldn’t dare to look at Beca at the moment. As for Beca, She decided to keep talking and safe them both.

“I got a new job” Chloe’s parents smiled proudly at her.

“We didn’t know you were looking for another job, what about the academy?” Chloe’s mom asked.

“I wasn’t. It actually kind of came to me I guess?” Beca chuckled and Chloe smiled. “I’m the owner of the academy and I’ll keep teaching my class, but from now on I’m also a producer” She grinned.

“A producer? What’s that?” Jake asked and Chloe looked at her son smiling.

“It means that I help people to make music, like this” She took her phone and played the same song she played for Amy.

“I made that” Beca said proudly and Jake grinned.

“That’s awesome” They all laughed.

“And you know what the best part is?” She asked Jake but looking at Chloe.

“What?” He gave her a cheeky smiled.

“The job is here in NY and I won’t have to go away” Chloe’s smile grew.

“Duh, of course” Jake said like it was a rule that Beca stayed.

“Well, congratulations dear” Chloe’s mom said smiling.

“Now what if I invite you to have dinner out?” Beca asked them.

“Yes!!” Jake screamed.

“We’ll take a rain check on that my dear, but you go and have fun” Chloe’s dad said smiling. “I have an early morning tomorrow”

Chloe nodded and got up. “Ok then, let’s go”.

“Where do you want to have dinner little man?” Beca asked.

“Julianna’s” Chloe laughed.

“I have no idea where that is so…Chloe you drive and I follow” Beca said.

“Don’t be silly, you come with us” Jake said smiling.

“You can park your car where Chloe’s is and pick it up later or tomorrow” Chloe’s mom said.

“Oh, thank you Denisse. And thank you for the coffee” Beca hugged her and Chloe looked at the interaction.

“No thank you needed, like my husband said… you’re family now” She winked to her and Chloe couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, see you next time” Jake said rushing to the door. “Love you grandma, love you grandpa but I’m hungry”

They laughed and Beca followed Jake. Chloe said goodbye to her parents and hugged them both. “Thank you mom,”

“No need dear, and just so you know… we are on board with the wedding when you decide to do it” Denisse winked to her daughter who shushed her and left laughing.

* * *

Beca sat next to Chloe and Jake in the booth. Jake told her she had to be in the middle. They ordered and waited for their pizza.

“Why did you choose this place?” Beca asked Jake who was happy colouring.

“It’s mommy’s and mine special place” He shrugged. Beca looked at Chloe who gave her a small smile and a shrug. Pizza arrived and Jake forgot about the rest of the world.

“I used to come here with him when Chicago was away” Chloe told Beca. “I guess I’m not the only one willing to share my life with you.” Chloe smiled and winked to Beca.

“Well, I think the wedding bomb made that clear” Beca laughed and Chloe joined her, but Beca could see the little blush creeping into the other woman’s cheeks. “Anyway… I guess you won’t want a wedding after you’ve been married once already”. Beca knew she was diving in new waters but a part of her wanted to know if there was any chance that someday they could…well, get married.

“I could get married again… someday” Chloe said looking at Beca. “With the right person” Beca nodded and smiled shyly. “So…how was Stacie last night?” Chloe asked taking a slice of pizza. “When I spoke to Emily she was devastated.”

“Broken” Beca gave Chloe a sad smile. “I’ve never seen her like that. She really does love Emily”.

“Do you think they’ll work it out?” Beca nodded.

“Emily came today to reject Amy’s offered, but I talked to her out of it” Chloe waited for Beca to keep talking. “A part of me felt like I was betraying Stacie, but Chlo… you’ve seen how talented Emily is…I’ve been working with her for a year now and she is amazing…” Chloe nodded.

“I know… she would’ve regretted it and blame it on Stacie at the end”. Chloe said and cleaned Jake’s face which was a mess.

“Yeah, exactly… Thankfully, she got a sweet deal with Amy as well, at least for now” Beca looked at Jake and saw him looking back at her. “What is it?” She chuckled.

“Can I have dessert?” He pouted and did his best puppy eyes. Beca couldn’t help but laughed.

“Shouldn’t you ask me that?” Chloe said chuckling and Jake shrugged.

“I think that’s you mom’s call little man” Beca smiled and Jake got closer to Beca and whisper loud enough for Chloe to hear.

“But you like dessert as much as I do” Beca laughed and Chloe smiled at her son.

“Fair enough” He smiled and both of them looked at Chloe with puppy eyes.

“My goodness!” She laughed. “Fine, we can have dessert, but we are sharing” Jake pouted.

“But mommy, I want one to myself” Chloe gave him her mom looked and he agreed. “Fine…”

They ordered a piece of Oreo cake and ate it together. Beca paid and they walked back to her car.

“Are you staying tonight?” Chloe asked while Beca buckled Jake up.

“Let me call Stacie and I’ll let you know” Chloe nodded and waited for Beca to sit next to her to start the car.

Beca called Stacie and she answered right away.

 _“Hello? Beca?”_ Stacie said.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Beca could hear Emily giggling in the back.

 _“Fine, I’m fine”_ Beca could hear the smile on Stacie’s voice. _“I think it’s better if you stay with Chloe tonight…”_ Beca heard more noises coming from Stacie’s side.

“Sure. Please remember we have neighbours Stacie” Beca looked at Chloe who was laughing lightly.

 _“They know me already”_ Beca could hear Emily saying things but couldn’t understand. Maybe for the best.

“Dude, they called the police once already” Chloe looked surprised to Beca.

 _“Sure, sure. Later Becs”_ Stacie hang up.

“Gross” Beca said and Chloe laughed. Beca looked at the back seat and saw Jake asleep.

“The police?” Chloe said arching her eyebrow.

“They thought Stacie was filming a movie… if you know what I mean” Beca made a disgusted face.

“Oh my god! You’re kidding me.” Chloe whisper shouted.

“I wish. I arrived from work and freaked out” Beca said chuckling. “I thought something bad happened when I saw the police at my door” Chloe parked the car in her spot and looked at Beca. “And there they were, Stacie and a man who was too naked for my liking, talking with the police” Beca rolled her eyes.

“What did you do?” Chloe asked laughing.

“I turned around and went to the park” Beca shrugged. “I didn’t want the police or anyone for that matter, to think I was part of whatever was happening there”

They walked inside the house and Chloe took Jake to his room and put him on his bed.

Beca was waiting for Chloe in her room. She took one of Chloe’s PJs and got changed. She thought about earlier today. How normal it felt to be at Chloe’s parents’ house with Jake in her lap. How not scary sound the wedding talk and mostly, how ok Jake was with it. She knew it was way too soon, but it felt good to know that when the time was right, Jake would be ok. She was so lost in her thoughts that didn’t notice Chloe coming into the bedroom.

“My PJ looks good on you” Chloe said flirtatiously.

“Wait till you see me without it” Beca wiggled her eyebrows and Chloe laughed. She got closer to Beca and kissed her sweetly.

“I really wanted to do that since I saw you this afternoon” Beca smiled and kissed Chloe back. “Thank you for the song I loved it”

“Glad you liked it. It was for you” Beca smiled and felt like a teen in love for the first time.

“I love you Beca” Chloe’s eyes shined saying those words and Beca couldn’t help but kiss her passionately.

“I love you too Chloe” Beca said and kissed her.

They made love that night until they both fall asleep. Little did Beca know that Chloe was thinking the same as her. A wedding didn’t sound so bad.

* * *

5 Months went by in a blink of an eye. Beca was in her kitchen making some pancakes for Jake and Brooke. It was a tradition now that once in a month the kids would have a sleepover with Beca. And now that Aubrey was about to pop, it was almost an obligation.

“Beca can we go to the park?”. Jake asked.

“Sure. We could go after school but first we need to ask mommy and Aubrey” Beca smiled to the little boy. She knew she wasn’t her parent but she couldn’t help but feel like that towards him. She watched him go back to the living room with Brooke when her phone rang.

“Hello Stace! How you doing?” Beca said smiling. She missed her friend. Sometime after Emily and Stacie’s fight, they decided to move in together, and Beca kept the place. That made Beca and Chloe to have a talk about living together, but they didn’t want to rush things, even if they sleep together every night. Sometimes at Chloe and sometimes at Beca’s.

 _“Fine! I miss you tho. How are you? How are the little monkeys?”_ Beca laughed.

“They’re watching TV and about to eat pancakes” Stacie groaned.

 _“That’s not fair, you never made pancakes for me”_ Beca laughed and shook her head.

“That’s because you know how to cook yourself”

 _“You’re mean. Too mean for how tiny you are”._ Stacie laughed and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, are you guys coming to the party?” Beca put plates for the kids on the table and called for them.

 _“Of course we are! It’s Jesse’s birthday. We wouldn’t miss it”_ Beca smiled.

“Good, then I’ll see you both on Saturday” Beca looked at the time. “Oh shit”

“Bad word!” Brooke shouted.

“Gotta go Stace or we’ll be late for school” Stacie laughed.

 _“Bye mommy Beca”_ Beca left her phone on the table.

“Guys hurry up or we’ll be late for school” They ate together and Beca helped them to get dress. She dropped Brooke of first and then Jake.

“I’ll pick you up later little man!” She shouted after him.

“Ok, mom” Beca froze. She literally froze. She couldn’t move.

“Beca are you ok?” Beca looked to where the voice was coming from.

“Chicago? What are you doing here?” Chicago smiled at her. “I forgot to give Chloe his bag the other day” Beca smiled and nodded. She started freaking out. What if Chicago heard him?

“I heard your song” Beca relaxed. “It was awesome. Aimee loves it and the baby too”. He grinned. Aimee got pregnant by accident and Chicago was over the moon. “Every single time it comes on the radio she moves a lot”

“I’m glad you guys like it” Beca smiled. “I have to go now but I’ll see you on Saturday” Chicago nodded and smiled.

Beca ran away from there. She was scared he’d say something. Now what? Does she tell Chloe about it? Maybe Jake just got confused. That was it. Or at least that was what Beca wanted to believe, even if hearing Jake calling her mom felt completely right.

Beca preferred to forget about it and went to work. The feeling she got when she walked inside her own office with an amazing mixing table which she could only imagine to have, and her own Nespresso machine…come on… She was sure she was dreaming or in a coma.

She turned on her laptop and put on her headphones, pressed play and heard herself in her own mix.

_Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo_ _  
Doo-roo-doo-doo, doo-roo-doo-roo  
Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-roo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo_

_In a whole other life, there was this boy that I knew_ _  
He made me feel like a woman, we were young and silly fools  
Anyway, he was in a band, wrote love songs about me  
I wasn't crazy 'bout the words, but the melodies were sweet  
Went something like_

_Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo_ _  
Doo-roo-doo-doo, doo-roo-doo-roo  
Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-roo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo_

She was lost in her music when her phone went off.

**_From Chloe:_ ** _How were the kids today MOM? ;)_

“Fuck” Beca said and stopped everything she was doing.

**_To Chloe:_ ** _I don’t know what to say Chlo…sorry._

Beca wanted to slap herself, of course she should have tell her earlier.

**_From Chloe:_ ** _You’re an idiot Beca Mitchell. He is being calling you that for a long time now._

**_To Chloe:_ ** _WHAT?!_

Chloe’s face lighted up Beca’s phone and she took the call.

 _“How bad are you freaking out right now?”_ Chloe said but Beca could hear her trying to cover her laughter.

“Dude! You cannot say that like it’s nothing” Beca sighed. “Chicago told you?”

 _“Yeah, pretty much after, I quote, ‘ran away like zombies were after her’”_ This time Chloe did laugh. _“I wanted to text you earlier but I left my phone in my locker”._

“Chicago can be an ass when he wants to be” Beca scoffed. “And here I was worried he’d took it badly”

 _“Aw Becs, you’re too cute”_ Beca rolled her eyes. _“Babe it’s ok. Jake’s been calling mom Aimee too. I guess everything started after she got pregnant and we talked to him about all kind of families”_

“I guess that sounds ok…” Chloe laughed again. “Stop laughing Chlo…I was scared for real”

_“Babe…you don’t have to be scared. It was meant to happen at some point. I mean, he wants us to get married”_

Beca smiled and yeah, maybe Chloe was right, maybe she should’ve seen it coming.

“You’re right” Beca chuckled. “I swear Chloe that kid makes me more nervous than you”.

 _“Well, I guess as you’re talking about my son…I can forgive you”_ Chloe giggled. _“Gotta go Becs, see you later at yours”_

“Sure, love you” Beca smiled.

 _“Love you too”_ Chloe hang up and Beca sighed. What a family.

* * *

Chloe knocked and waited for Beca to open the door. She felt giddy. The door opened and to Chloe’s surprise, it was Emily who opened the door.

“Chloe!” Chloe smiled at the euphoric girl and hugged her tightly. “I missed you”

“I missed you too Em” They walked inside. “You really don’t live so far away, but our timetables are awful” Emily nodded and walked with Chloe to the living room where Stacie and Beca were kneeling on the floor with the kids playing with Lego.

“Mommy” Jake said and ran to his mother. “Look, Beca and I made the batmovil” Chloe smiled and kissed his head.

“Wow, that’s amazing” He ran back to Beca who was now looking at her with a shy smile.

“Red, how can you keep dating her? She’s been nothing but grumpy since I arrived” Stacie said.

“Don’t call mommy grumpy! She is the bestest” Stacie looked surprised to both of them and Emily grinned.

“She is not your mommy” Brooke said without looking up.

“She is” Jake said a little higher than usual.

“Chloe is Jake’s mommy yes, but if he wants, he can call me that too Brooke” Beca said before things got carried away.

“Why?” Beca opened her mouth to answer but Chloe jumped on.

“Because your aunty and I love each other very much and one day we’ll be married” Stacie and Emily shared a look and smiled to each other.

“See? She is my mommy too and I love her” Jake put his arms around Beca and hugged her tightly while Brooke rolled her eyes Posen style.

Beca knew Brooke was jealous. Not only because of Jake, but also because of the arrival of her new little brother. At first she was ok with it, but after a while she started changing. Aubrey and Jesse are doing their best, but she is Aubrey’s daughter after all.

“I love you too little man” She hugged him back and he went back to playing so Beca launched herself to Brooke and kissed her all over her face. “And I love you too my mini Bree” Brooke tried to control herself but didn’t last long, she was soon laughing hard like everyone else.

“See Stacie? Not grumpy” Jake said as a matter of fact.

“I talked to you this morning and you didn’t tell me you were coming” Beca said standing up.

“It was a surprise duh” Stacie rolled her eyes. “Whatever, we have news”

“Chloe…Beca…” Emily started but was interrupted by Beca’s phone.

“Sorry, let me…oh it’s Jesse, wait a second” She lift her finger up. “Jess” Beca opened her eyes in shock. “We’re on our way”

“What is it?” Chloe asked and Beca told her to wait.

“Hey Brooke!” Beca called her over and the little blonde walked to her aunt. Beca kneeled and took Brooke’s hands. “Honey, your baby brother is here” Everyone grinned and Brooke’s eyes filled with tears.

“I want mommy” Beca hugged her.

“Sweetie, mommy is ok. I promise” Brooke nodded and Beca cleaned her tears. “Wanna go meet Lucas?” She gave her a little nod. “Come on, now you can boss him around like I do with daddy” Beca winked and got a little laugh from the girl. “Ok, let’s go”

“We’ll meet you guys there” Beca said taking the kids coats and leaving with Chloe.

“Well, I guess we can wait a little bit to tell them our news” Stacie took Emily’s hand and play with the little ring in her finger.

“Yeah, I guess we can” Emily kissed her.

“Of course Bree would get into labour when I’m gonna tell them we’re getting married” Stacie laughed.

“It is what it is. Now come on, let’s go meet my nephew” Emily said winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to upload the next one this or next week!  
> Thank you so much for reading ^^  
> *Song:  
> Sweet Melody - Little Mix


	14. With you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the second part of the ending! Hope you guys like it :)  
> Like always all mistakes are on me!

Chloe looked at Beca holing her little nephew and speaking with her baby voice and she was 100% melting at her girlfriend’s cuteness.

“Who’s a handsome little boy? Yes, you are” Chloe felt Aubrey’s eyes on her and she looked at her friend who even after giving birth looked perfect. She was smiling sweetly at Chloe.

“How are you doing?” Chloe asked her and sat at the edge of the bed. “Fine really, he was way easier than Brooke” Aubrey chuckled and Chloe smiled. “You’re next” Aubrey winked and Chloe flushed.

“Mommy doesn’t know she shouldn’t say things like that when I have you in my arms little Lucas” Beca said still using her baby voice what made Aubrey and Chloe to laugh.

“We are here” Jake said walking inside and going straight to Beca.

“Did they behave?” Chloe asked Jesse who had Brooke in his arms.

“Of course they did” Jesse grinned. Chloe thought that he looked like the happiest person in the planet. “Well, your son was all over Emily at the cafeteria, but you know, he is charming like his uncle Jesse” He grinned again and Chloe chuckled.

“Can I hold him?” Jake asked Beca who nodded smiling.

“Sit there” Beca pointed to the little sofa. Jake did as he was told. “Good. Now put your arms like me" He copied Beca and gently she put Lucas in Jake’s arms. “There, don’t hold to tight” She smiled and looked at Chloe who had already her phone out taking pictures.

“Is my sister going to be like this?” He asked smiling and Beca nodded. “Cool” Everyone laughed.

“Would you like to hold him Brooke?” Jesse asked his daughter. She wasn’t thrilled about it when she arrived. Once they entered the hospital she had a tantrum, and that’s why Jesse and the girls took them downstairs.

Brooke nodded and Jesse let her on the floor. She waited for Beca to take Lucas from Jake’s arms and she sat next to Jake. Beca did the same with her and she put Lucas in her arms.

“Cute right?” Jake said to Brooke who nodded smiling at her little brother. Everyone smiled and Beca looked at Aubrey who was crying happy tears. Beca too took a picture of them and sent it to everyone. Emily and Stacie entered the room and melted at the view.

“That’s too sweet” Emily said holding Stacie by her arm.

“Yeah, it almost makes me regret telling you guys we’re getting married” Stacie said nonchalantly. Emily’s eyes widen in surprise and looked at her now fiancée who was now realizing what she just said.

“WHAT?” Everyone said at the same time. Beca took Lucas from Brooke’s arms and gave him to Jesse. Jake got up and went straight to Emily.

“No, you’re marrying me” He said with a little pout and crossing his arms. Chloe got closer to her son and gave him a sad smile.

“Sweetie, we’ve talked about this. Emily’s too big for you, and she loves Stacie” Jake nodded sadly. “Ok, now you have to say congratulations” Jake shook his head no and ran to Beca.

“You pushed him too far Chlo” Beca said chuckling and picking Jake up. “Congratulations guys!” Beca grinned. “Can’t believe you’re getting married”

“Normally, I would say something like, have you think about it? Isn’t it too soon? But hell, I just had a baby, congratulations!” Aubrey said crying and everyone laughed. “Fucking hormones” She said between teeth.

Chloe hugged both of them. “Oh guys! I’m so happy for you”

Brooke hugged Stacie’s legs and looked up to her. “Can I be your flower girl?” She gave her the best Aubrey eyes she could do.

“Of course little B” Stacie said smiling and Brooke jumped up and down. They stood there all together for a while until it was time to leave. The four women left at the same time and Stacie offered to take Brooke with her and Emily.

“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow at the party” Beca said at the parking lot.

“Of course, we’ll be there earlier so we can help Aubrey when she arrives” Stacie said and hugged Beca.

“I love you giant idiot! And I’m so happy for you “ Beca whispered to Stacie who hugged her tighter.

“I love you too” They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

**6 Months later.**

“Jaky! Hurry up dude” Chicago said to his son. Aimee gave birth a month ago and they were having a little welcoming party at Chloe’s house.

“Daddy, I’m not Flash” He said rolling his eyes. “I’m Batman, and Batman isn’t fast” The four of them drove to Chloe’s house and saw everyone there already.

“You’re lucky you’re cute or your mom would be mad at us for being late” Chicago said and chuckled.

“If she gets mad, you have to give her my sister. That’s what Beca does” Chicago and Aimee laughed.

“What?” Chicago said and Jake shrugged.

“When she’s getting mad at Beca, she puts Lucas in mommy’s arms” Chicago and Aimee looked at each other.

“She’s good, I’ll give her that” Chicago said laughing. They knocked on the door and a cheerful Emily opened it.

“Hey welcome! And congratulations on your little girl” Emily said while letting them in.

“Her name is Holy” Jake said proudly. They walked to the living room and saw Beca giving Lucas to Chloe who looked pissed. Chicago couldn’t help but laughed at loud.

“Hey guys! Welcome” Jesse said smiling. “Dude you look tired” He put his hand in the other man shoulder. “You need a beer”

“Chloe, I can hold him if you want to kill Beca” Stacie said laughing.

“That’s actually a good idea” Stacie picked him up and Chloe ran after Beca who was already upstairs.

“Beca” Beca froze in front of her bedside table. She moved in a month after Lucas was born. “Look at me” Beca turned around and smiled.

“What?” She said faking innocence.

“I told you I needed you downstairs with the food. It’s not much what I’m asking” Chloe said annoyed.

“I know, sorry Chlo” She tried to walk pass Chloe but she stopped her.

“Oh no Mitchell, I’m not buying it, what are you up to?” Beca sighed.

“Ok, you got me” Beca kneeled down on one knee and Chloe covered her mouth in surprise, but Beca smirked and turned around running down the stairs.

“Beca Mitchell! You minx!” Chloe ran after her and saw Beca talking to Emily.

“Hey Chlo! You look beautiful today” Beca said smirking and everyone chuckled at the couple.

“Chloe, you can dump her, we are ok with it” Aubrey shrugged. “We like you better” Beca rolled her eyes at her friend.

“It’s a tempting offer” Chloe said crossing her arms.

“Can I have the benefit of the doubt?” Beca said “Ok, now that you’re all here, I want to show you something” Beca looked at Emily who nodded smiling. She took a pen drive from her pocket and plugged it in her computer. She pressed play and music started filling the room.

“Who’s singing?” Chicago asked and Beca lifted her hand up.

“I am” Everyone was looking at Beca but when Emily’s voice filled the room, Stacie looked at her.

“Babe” Emily smiled widen.

“Beca, what?” Chloe asked confused. She was used to Beca sharing all her music with her but she hasn’t heard this one.

“It’s awesome” Jesse said. Suddenly another voice joined theirs.

“Is that Sia?” Aimee asked completely shocked and everyone’s eyes started to widen.

“Are you kidding me Beca!” Chloe slapped her arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She slapped her again. “You know I love Sia”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you” Beca was rubbing her arm up and down. She looked to Aimee. “We didn’t know what we could give you as a present so…”

“Beca here discovered you are a huge Sia’s fan” Emily said smiling. “And she thought you’d like to be the first one to hear her new song” Emily finished and Stacie kissed her cheek.

“Looks like you have a type” Jesse whispered to Chicago who shrugged and laughed.

“Becs, you guys are in a song with Sia” Chloe looked like Jake when he was getting pizza for dinner.

“Wow” Aimee started crying. “Sorry, hormones” Everyone smiled and Aubrey nodded.

“Feel you sister” Aubrey said.

“I love it guys” She hugged Beca and Emily. “Thank you so much”

“There’s one thing though” Beca started. “You cannot tell anyone about it or we are fired, mostly me”

“Yeah, I promise, don’t worry” She said grinning.

“Now if you guys excuse me, I have duties in the kitchen” Beca smirked and everyone laughed except for Chloe who rolled her eyes.

“How could you keep something so big from me? You can’t even wait to give me my birthday presents on my birthday” Stacie said laughing.

“Well, Beca knew me before you did” Emily shrugged. “She told me this morning so I couldn’t spill the beans” Stacie laughed harder.

Everyone had a great time and ate everything Beca cooked. One by one they started leaving until it was just Beca and Chloe with a sleepy Jake watching TV. Beca was washing the dishes when she felt two arms around her.

“You’ve been really naughty today” Chloe whispered to Beca.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Beca smirked. Chloe let go of her and slapped her arm once more. “Ouch”

“Mommy?” Chloe looked to her son who was at the door rubbing his eyes. “Can you read me?”

“Of course sweetie” Chloe smiled at her son and picked him up.

Beca looked at the interaction and in a rush she dried her hands and walked to them.

“Goodnight little man” Beca kissed him in his head and he smiled.

“Goodnight mommy Beca” Chloe melted and smiled.

Chloe took him upstairs and Beca finished with the dishes. She couldn’t help the giddy feeling she got every time Jake called her that. It’s been more and more usual since she moved in with them.

She moved to the living room and took her laptop. She opened her email and saw she got a new one from Stacie.

> _To minion;_
> 
> _As my maid of honour you should know that we’ve officially set a date. I wanted you to be the first one to know and I also know that nowadays, you check your email more than your phone._

Beca stopped reading and checked her phone. _2 missed calls from Stacie._ She kept reading.

_No need to be sorry (yes, I know you that much that I know you checked your phone) I know what life has become for both of you. Anyway, we’re getting married in a year from today. Love you Beca! Stacie._

Beca dialled Stacie and she didn’t even hear the first beep.

“Sorry Stace” Stacie chuckled.

 _“I told you it’s fine”_ Beca smiled relieved. She felt like shit. This was something important.

“Why a year from today?” Beca tried to think of any reason.

 _“None”_ Beca waited for an explanation but nothing.

“What do you mean by none?”

_“We were talking about today, about everyone with their families and then we started talking about the wedding and we decided a year from today”_

“Then I’ll start preparing everything right now” Beca smiled. “Who thought someone would tame the hunter” She heard Stacie laughing quietly.

 _“Not me, trust me”_ Beca was really happy for her friend. _“Well Becs, have a good night”_

“You too Stace” They hung up and Beca stood there thinking about what Stacie wrote to her. Since Emily and Beca started working for Amy, their free time has gone by the window. And

the little time Beca had it was a mix between the academy and well, her family. But now she needed to focus on their wedding. It was the least she could do.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chloe said sitting next to Beca.

“The wedding actually” Chloe froze and looked shocked to Beca. “Stacie and Emily’s wedding” Beca added and Chloe breathed again.

“What about it?” Chloe laid her legs on top of Beca.

“They’re getting married a year from today” Chloe grinned. “And I have less than a year to get everything ready”

“I’ll help” Chloe said happily. “It would be our second wedding this year” Chloe said.

“Yeah…wait what?” Beca looked at Chloe and she was smiling and biting her lip.

“Well, as you and I are already living together…and raising a child…I thought that maybe you and me…” Chloe moved as she spoke closer and closer to Beca until she was straddling her. Beca gulped.

“What are you saying Chlo?” Beca wasn’t sure how she was able to talk. But then she saw the smirk showing in Chloe’s face. “Dude! That was so not ok”

“Well, I needed to make you pay for what you did to me before…you kneeled down” Chloe pointed to Beca. “That was mean”

“I guess you’re right” Beca smiled. “You wouldn’t have been able to handle the situation though” Chloe scoffed.

“I think you mean that you wouldn’t have handled the situation” Chloe kissed her and smiled. “You were shaking already”

“Whatever, the thing is we have one wedding this year, ONE” Beca said and Chloe laughed.

“Actually…” Beca arched her eyebrow.

“What?”

“Maybe we’ll have another wedding” Beca waited. “Chicago came to me today and asked me if it was ok he’d asked Aimee” Beca’s mouth opened in surprise. “Yeah…”

“Wow, I mean, I don’t even know what to say” Chloe nodded.

“I know right? He hasn’t asked her yet but he will” Beca smiled. “He looks happier than ever”

“I’m glad he is happy Chloe” They both smiled.

“Me too Becs” She laughed. “Everything is pretty weird” Beca laughed too. “And all because of you”

“Don’t blame me” Beca lifted her hands in surrender.

“Blame? I’m thankful for it” Chloe kissed Beca gently. “Anyway, that would have happened with or without you in the picture” Chloe shrugged. “You just speeded things up”

“Yeah, I know, sometimes I still feel bad about stealing you from him” Beca looked down but Chloe put her finger in Beca’s chin so she would look up.

“You didn’t steal me, you know that” Beca nodded. She knew that, she even talked with Chicago about it once. But that was the way she was.

“I love you Chloe” Chloe smiled and bumped her nose with Beca’s.

“I love you too Becs” They kissed and hold each other. “Now please tell me everything” Beca chuckled and nodded.

“Well there’s not really much to tell, Emily was working on the lyrics of that song and when she showed it to me it was like something click and I started with the melody.” Chloe nodded. She looked at Beca completely proud. “Well, I finished the song and asked Emily to sing it with me and had the demo ready for Amy” Beca touched Chloe’s thighs so she moved from straddling Beca and she did. Beca took her laptop and play the demo for Chloe.

“Wow…so you sent the demo to Amy” Beca nodded.

“Amy called me like an hour after and told me she loved it and that she was with Sia hanging out, like it was no big deal to be with Sia, and she heard the song too” Chloe was beaming. “Sia wanted the song so…”

“Oh my god Beca… Sia loved your song!” Beca chuckled.

“That’s not everything…you heard Emily and me singing too right?” Chloe nodded. “Sia couldn’t come here to record the song so I sent everything Amy needed so she could do it in LA, but then Sia told Amy she wanted us to be part of the song”

“That means the one we heard before…it wasn’t because you mixed it up?” Beca shook her head no.

“That’s the actual song” Beca smiled. “And…we’ll get to meet her when we film the video…” Chloe was about to scream but Beca covered her mouth. “Jake’s sleeping”

“Beca! You’re going to meet Sia! How? What?” Beca chuckled.

“I think I broke you…let’s get you to bed” Beca said standing up.

“How am I going to sleep after you drop a bomb like that to me?” Chloe was in shock.

“I didn’t say anything about sleeping…did I?” Beca smirked and Chloe jumped to her arms.

* * *

**1 year later**

“We are late because of you” Chloe said to Beca.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself” Beca said looking at Chloe from head to toe and biting her lip.

“Come on tiger, they must be waiting for us” Chloe said chuckling and they walked inside a beautiful garden where everything was already set up for the wedding.

“Ok, Emily’s that way and Stacie this” Beca said pointing to two different halls.

“Guess I’ll see you in a few” Chloe kissed her and Beca stood there looking at her girlfriend. “Beca, don’t be a perv. Go with Stacie” Chloe said chuckling and moving to Emily’s door.

Beca kept looking at her until she couldn’t see her anymore. She thought about how wrong Chloe’s thoughts were. While yeah, Chloe looked stunning in that dress, she was actually thinking about how she’d love to be them in white dresses and how beautiful Chloe would look. She knows, she’s seen pictures of her wedding with Chicago.

They’ve been joking about it and Jake’s been telling everyone that they’re married. They spent Christmas with Jesse and Aubrey who also invited Mr Mitchell. And New Year’s with the Beale’s. Beca felt part of the family. She was actually thinking of making it official.

“Midget! Stop daydreaming and come inside” Aubrey said grabbing Beca by her arm.

“Nice to see you too Bree” Beca said smiling.

“You’re late” Aubrey said with her authority voice.

“Dude, I’m like 5 minutes late, chill” Beca said and walked inside the room where Stacie was getting ready. She looked at her friend and she looked like Disney princess. “Wow Stace” Stacie looked at Beca and smiled.

“Thanks Beca, you look great too” Beca smiled and freed herself from Aubrey’s grasp.

“I never thought I’ll see this happening” Beca said tearing up. “Fuck, I’m already crying” Aubrey chuckled and gave Beca a tissue.

“Join the club, and wait to see Emily’s team. They’ve been crying since yesterday”

“I bet she looks gorgeous, I can’t wait to see her” Stacie said.

Stacie’s dad entered the room and put his hand in his heart. “My little girl” He got closer to her and hugged her. “I wish your mom could see you” He said tearing up.

“I’m sure she is here with us dad” Stacie said tearing up herself. Beca and Aubrey looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

“Beca! Look at you! You haven’t grew anything since I saw you last time” Aubrey and Stacie laughed and Beca made a face.

“Always nice to see you Mr Conrad” Beca said with an eye roll. Stacie’s dad laughed and hugged her.

“And Aubrey” He said hugging the blonde. “How’s your little blonde” Aubrey smiled.

“Well, now we also have a little brunette boy, and they’re both great” She said proudly.

“Yeah, actually it’s a little freaky” Beca said chuckling. “They’re copies of Jesse and Aubrey” They all laughed. There was a knock on the door.

“We are starting in 30 minutes” Jesse said from the door and closed it.

“Ok, come on! Let’s finish.” Aubrey said.

They helped Stacie with the last touches and the photographer came to take pictures of them.

“Ok, I’m ready” Stacie said. “Let’s get me married bitches” They laughed and walked out when Jesse told them to.

Aubrey and Jesse walked first, followed by Beca and Chloe. Then Stacie walked to the little altar and waited there. Everyone looked at the aisle and Brooke and Jake walked together hand in hand. Beca chuckled and looked at Chloe who was looking at her son. Everyone’s attention fell at the end of the aisle where Emily was next to her father. They walked together and Beca didn’t know what was better to look at, Emily’s excited face or Stacie’s thrilled one. She decided to keep looking at her friend’s face. If anyone asked her about love, she would speak about Chloe, but after seeing Stacie’s face looking at Emily walking to her, she would tell people about that love, the truest love. What Beca didn’t know was that across from her, Chloe was looking at her the same way.

The ceremony was quick and they moved to the back of the garden.

“I can’t believe they’re married” Aubrey said at their table.

“Yeah…Stacie’s married. I think I might owe someone money about that” Jesse said chuckling.

“They’re so cute together” Chloe said looking at them at their table laughing. She then looked at Beca who had Lucas in her arms and was making him laugh.

“Maybe you should give her one of those so she lets my baby alone” Jesse said laughing and Beca sent him a warning look.

“Whose daddy is a moron? Your daddy is yeah” Beca said with her baby voice and everyone laughed.

“Moron” Lucas babbled.

“Ups” Beca said laughing.

“Have you thought about having more kids?” Aubrey asked Chloe and Beca froze. They haven’t talk about that.

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled shyly. “We haven’t really talk about it Bree, but I guess I wouldn’t mind to have a little Mitchell running around the house and playing with Jake” Beca looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth. Chloe thought she looked adorable all flustered. “But like I said, we haven’t talked about it, yet”

Aubrey grinned and looked at Beca. “That’s great news” Beca looked at Chloe and saw her smiling at her.

“Sure, whatever” Beca said and got up. “Here, he needs a diaper change” she gave Lucas to Jesse and left to the kids table.

“Don’t worry Chloe, she’s just like a little cat, she scares easily” Aubrey said to Chloe.

“Not worried” Chloe smiled and looked at Aubrey. “I know she wants to have kids and marry me” Jesse and Aubrey looked at her with arched eyebrows and Chloe shrugged. “She talks when she’s asleep” Chloe looked back at Beca who was making sure Jake was eating and she certainly couldn’t wait to have another child with her.

“Yeah, I remember that. She was a pain in the ass back at home” Jesse said laughing. “You should’ve seen her when she was trying to come out to our parents” Chloe chuckled.

“Whatever you just said…fuck you brother” Beca said smirking and Chloe told her off. “Come on, everyone is messing with me today”

“But you don’t need to be rude” Chloe said and Beca rolled her eyes.

“She never liked people swearing” Chicago said sitting. “Sorry we’re late, Holy puked when we were leaving and we had to change.

“That’s ok, at least you made it here” Aubrey said. “How are you Aimee?”

“I would really love to say fine” She said chuckling “but I’m so tired” Everyone laughed. “I love her with all my heart but she is handful”

“Can I?” Chloe said and Aimee gave Holy to her.

“Look how big she is already” Beca said looking at her next to Chloe.

“She is almost as big as you Becs” Chloe said laughing.

“You’re against me now too?” Chloe laughed and kissed Beca’s cheek.

“Don’t you want one?” Chloe whisper so only Beca could hear her. Beca looked at Chloe and then nodded smiling.

“She is really not that big, look at Lucas, he is huge” Jesse nodded to Chicago.

“They’re only a few months apart but you can tell the difference” Aimee said.

“Where’s my boy?” Chicago asked Chloe and Beca pointed to the kids’ table. “Thanks”

“Everyone is having kids…I wonder if Emily and Stacie…” Chloe said chuckling.

“I can tell you they will try to make one” Beca rolled her eyes. “That’s going to be a little happiness bomb”

“Why?” Jesse said laughing.

“Have you seen Emily dude? She is like a freaking unicorn on drugs” Beca said chuckling and pointing to Emily who was dancing with Stacie.

“Point taken” Everyone laughed.

* * *

“Be good with daddy ok?” Chloe said to Jake.

“Yes mom. I know” He smiled. “See you on Monday” Everyone was leaving the wedding. The only ones left were Beca and Chloe and a few of Emily’s cousins.

“Thank you so much for today girls” Emily said to Beca.

“Our pleasure Legacy” Beca hugged her.

“Here, take this” Emily gave Beca her bouquet. “I didn’t throw it because I wanted to give it to you”

“No pressure” Stacie said jokingly. Beca looked at Chloe who was blushing and smiling.

“Thanks” Beca said and took it.

“Have fun at the honeymoon” Chloe said and a car pulled in front of them.

“We definitely will” Stacie said and grabbed Emily by her waist.

“Gross” Beca answered. “I’ll see you when you get back girls. Em, call me first thing” Emily nodded.

“I will, love you girls” They entered the car.

“We love you too” Chloe said holding Beca by her waist. Their car drove off and Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand to their car. “Let’s go home” Chloe said taking the bouquet from Beca’s hands. “And talk about this” Beca nodded and smiled.

Beca felt nervous, she was sitting in their couch waiting for Chloe to come back from the bathroom. They were having the talk. And Beca felt Chloe sat next to her and took her hand.

“Ok Becs, I’m going to talk and you listen” Beca nodded. “Good” Chloe gave her a little kiss before speaking. “Ok, I know you and I know you must be a little freak out about everything today” Beca gave her a smile. “The things is we’ve been together for almost 3 years now and yes, I want to marry you, and yes I would love to give Jake a little brother or sister from us, but” She took Beca’s hand. “It doesn’t mean it has to be right now…I just wanted to tell you so you know in which page I am” Chloe waited for Beca to take everything in. “Now you can talk if you want”

“Ok…mmm…wow” Beca looked at Chloe’s eyes and breathed. “We are on the same page Chlo” She chuckled. “Yes, I got a little freak out back there but it wasn’t because I’m not ready, cause I am, I just didn’t want you to feel forced to say whatever”

“Becs, I would never say anything I don’t feel” Chloe said smiling and Beca nodded.

“I know, but you know me” Chloe nodded. “Well, I guess I’ll have to propose now”

“I’ll beat you to it” Chloe said grinning and kissed Beca.

“We’ll see about that Chlo”

* * *

**6 Months later**

“I can’t wait to see them” Stacie said to Aubrey and Chloe.

“I can’t believe we are here again” Aubrey said chuckling.

“Everything it’s different though” Chloe said smiling.

The door opened and everyone walked inside the theatre. They were once again waiting in line for the Academy competition. Chloe couldn’t help but think about the first time she was there. When Beca opened up.

“At least you don’t have to worry about the kids” Stacie said.

“Yeah, Chicago and Jesse are married these days” Aubrey rolled her eyes and Chloe laughed.

“Oh, it’s starting” Chloe said grinning.

“Welcome to the annual Music Academy Competition. We have great groups this year. Let’s hear them out, shall we?”

“I think it’s not fair for the other teams that Beca and Emily are allowed to sing” Aubrey said and received a nasty look from Chloe and Stacie. “Jezz, just saying”

* * *

“Ready guys?” Beca said to her students. “We are gonna crush it”

“Yes! Let’s do this” Emily added.

Three groups sang before it was their turn. This time they prepare 3 songs each group. They didn’t have the chance to enter the competition last year but Beca needed them to be in this year. It was her last year teaching in the academy and she wanted to leave with a bang. She loved her academy, but she couldn’t stay there and be a producer. She didn’t have time left for Chloe and Jake and she didn’t want that. So here she was, supporting her students one last time.

They sang the first two songs with Emily leading the group. Beca could hear Stacie screaming “That’s my wife” after each song. The third song arrived and Beca joined them. She took a deep breath, and like the first time she sang there, she pictured Chloe, only this time, Chloe wasn’t with Chicago, she loved her and she loved Chloe. Beca started singing with a little help from Emily at the chorus. She wrote the song and together they made the melody.

_Running late on a Wednesday_   
_Shortcut by the freeway_   
_Locked eyes as you passed me_   
_Two hearts on a cold street_   
_Looking back at the same time_   
_I feel your warmth, did you feel mine?_   
_I get the urge, but I can't speak_   
_Two hearts on a cold street_

_I know this sounds crazy_   
_But this could be fate_   
_And I'm thinking maybe_   
_That you feel it too_   
_Tell me are you busy?_   
_And tell me you can stay_   
_'Cause I'm thinking maybe_

_For you, I would travel to outer space_   
_Take a bullet to the heart just to keep you safe_   
_For you, anything for you_   
_With you, all the years just fade away_   
_Like a dream in my arms, but I'm wide awake_   
_With you, whenever I'm with you_

Beca sang her heart out. She didn’t hear the applauses; her heart was pounding on her chest and her ears. They left the stage and waited for the other groups to finish. Before they announced the winner, Beca gave Emily a note and told her to give it to Chloe at the end.

“Here we have the votes from our judges” The same man as last time said. “I think we can all agree that all of these Academies have wonderful artists in them” The crowd cheered. “Ok, let’s do this” He opened the envelope. “The winner of this year music Academy is… Mitchell’s Academy” Everyone cheered and Beca could hear Stacie and Chloe screaming. The group walked to the stage and the man gave Beca the microphone.

“Hey there! Thank you so much for this” Beca said pointing to the trophy Emily was holding. “We were competing with great academies and they deserve this as much as we do” Beca smiled. “I would like to take advantage of this moment to let you know that I’m leaving the Academy” Everyone gasped. “It will still be open and working” She felt all eyes on her, she hadn’t said anything to her students, not even Emily. “I won’t be there and no longer will it be called Mitchell’s Academy, as for that trophy, I would love to have it under the new Academy name” All Beca could hear was silence. “The Legacy Academy” Beca looked at Emily and saw her shocked expression, she had tears running down her face.

“Beca…” But Beca didn’t let her finished. After she discovered that Emily wasn’t interested anymore in becoming a famous singer, she decided it was the best option for both of them.

“The Academy wouldn’t be in better hands” She looked to the man again. “Thank you” With that Beca returned the microphone and walked out of stage. Her now former students followed her.

“Beca what the hell?” Emily said and Beca raised an eyebrow smirking.

“Jezz, didn’t know you could swear” She joked.

“How, what…can you explain this?” Emily asked confused.

“Legacy, like I said out there, the Academy couldn’t be in better hands” She took her belongings. “We’ll talk about it, have to go now”

“What? Beca, wait” But Beca was already moving to the back door.

“Give that to Chloe ok?” She winked and left.

* * *

Chloe was in cloud 9. That song had more meaning than everyone else could realize. Beca was talking to her, like the first time. And like the first time, she was in tears. Chloe loved Beca with all she got. She knew from the beginning, what they have was something out of this world. Something that only happens to few people in the world. Real life soulmates. She couldn’t wait to see Beca and kiss her.

They were waiting outside for the girls. Chloe knew about the Academy. When Beca told her she thought it was the greatest idea. Since Emily’s been working with Amy, she’d notice she loved what she was doing, and that she didn’t want the life she once wanted. She asked Beca is she could work at the Academy with her because she had loads of free time and that was all Beca needed.

“That Beca…I swear” Aubrey said smiling. “She’s always doing things like that”

“Dude, she gave Emily her Academy, that’s a fucking big deal. Did you know about this?” Stacie looked at Chloe who smiled and nodded. “Of course you did”

Emily and, her now students, came out of the theatre and Emily ran to Stacie who hugged her.

“You were great babe” Stacie said to her.

“You were all great” Aubrey said to the rest who thanked her and said their goodbyes to Emily.

“Where’s Beca?” Chloe asked. “Is she still inside?”

“She left” Emily shrugged. “She wouldn’t even explain me the whole Academy thing” Chloe was confused. Why would Beca leave without her? “She gave me this for you though” Emily gave Chloe the note Beca left and Chloe took it.

_“My beautiful Chloe, sorry I left. Come find me where we first met. Love, Beca”_

Chloe’s smile grew. For someone who wanted to be a badass so badly, Beca was such a softie.

“She ok?” Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded. “Good, now let’s have something to eat shall we?”

“Yes please, I’m starving” Emily said. “I have to leave the trophy at the Academy first though”

“Sure, no problem. There’s actually an amazing Chinese restaurant near the Academy” Stacie grinned.

“You coming Chloe?” Aubrey asked.

“No thanks, I’ll see you guys another time” Chloe said and left.

“Do you think she knows?” Stacie asked Aubrey after Chloe left.

“Know what?” Emily asked confused.

“She might, I mean…that song? Beca is not so subtle” Aubrey chuckled.

“Oh my god…why didn’t you tell me?” Emily said to Stacie.

“You know why Em…I love you…but you can’t keep a secret” They laughed together and Emily nodded.

* * *

Chloe walked as fast as she could and she got to the bench where Beca and her sat that day but no one was there. She looked around and nothing. She sat down and took the note out of her pocket and read it again.

“Hi, I’m Brooke” Chloe looked up surprised and saw the not so little blonde in front of her. Brooke was smiling and turned around and walked to Jake who was waiting for her at the swings.

“Hey, sorry If she was bothering you” Beca said wearing exactly the same clothes as the day they met. Chloe grinned and play along.

“That’s fine, she is not bothering” Beca smiled and sat next to her. “Your daughter is really cute” The kids got closer.

“Oh, she is not my daughter, she is my niece” Chloe was about to answer but Beca kept talking. “But I have a son” Jake got closer to them and gave Chloe a little box. Chloe had tears in her eyes already. “He has another mom though”

“Does he?” Chloe chuckled and the kids went back to the swings.

“Yeah, she is actually the most amazing woman I’ve known. She is gorgeous, I swear…those eyes? They’re out of this world and well, that’s not even the best part” Chloe had tears running down her face, but her smile was kept in place. “The best part it’s that she is not only beautiful on the outside. She is even more beautiful on the inside” Beca smiled. “And don’t let me tell you how great of a mom she is…”

“Beca…” Chloe half whispered.

“She is one of those people you can never get enough of. She makes Jake’s world brighter and well, she makes me the happiest woman in the world and that’s why I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with them” Beca took Chloe’s hands which were shaking and took the little box from her. She looked directly to Chloe’s eyes and smiled. “3 years ago now I met you in this very same spot and I can still feel the same thing I felt when I laid my eyes on you” Beca chuckled. “There were a lot of people with their children around but thanks to Brooke, I got to the right one” Chloe was shaking. “Never in a million years I’d imagine I’ll end up with someone who loves me as much as you do” Chloe nodded. “I guess, what I’m saying here it’s that I love you Chloe Beale, and if you want, I would spend my whole life showing you how much” Before Beca could say anything else Chloe launched herself to Beca and kissed her.

“Yes, I want to Beca” She said between kisses.

“But I haven’t asked you yet” Beca said chuckling but kissing Chloe.

“I don’t care, I want to marry you Mitchell” Beca grinned and brought their lips together again.

“YES!!” Chloe pulled apart and looked to where Jake and Brooke were jumping up and down with Jesse and the rest of their friends smiling. Beca and Chloe laughed and Chloe looked back at Beca.

“I love you Beca” Beca grinned “You’re a softie”

“None of that, I’m charming” Beca said and Chloe chuckled.

Chloe couldn’t believe how much her life had changed since that very moment a few years ago. She was lucky, she had everything she ever wanted in life and so much more. She’ll keep living a life where love came first with her boy, their future twins (Beca faint when they knew), their friends, Pancake and at the end it would be Beca and her, loving each other until their last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and for being patience!   
> Hope you like the story!  
> Lots of love!
> 
> *Song  
> Hey Boy - Sia  
> With you - Tyler Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. Just hope you like it. :)


End file.
